Esposa Por Um Ano
by Taicerejinha
Summary: Adaptação: Após a morte de Charlie, Bella Swan se vê sozinha com um vinhedo e cheia de dívidas. Inclusive a dívida com seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, o homem ao qual Bella sempre fora apaixonada desde criança, mas que passou a odiar.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Após a morte de Charlie, Bella Swan se vê sozinha com um vinhedo e cheia de dívidas. Inclusive a dívida com seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, o homem ao qual Bella sempre fora apaixonada desde criança, mas que passou a odiar por achar que ele teria contribuído para ruína de seu pai.

Bella não tinha outra solução a não ser leiloar seus vinhedos até Edward lhe propor um acordo:

Casaria-se com ele por um ano e exerceria o papel de esposa dedicada durante sua campanha eleitoral para a prefeitura e, em troca, Edward esqueceria sua dívida e saldaria todas as demais dívidas de seus vinhedos.

Era pura e simplesmente um negócio… mas surgiram algumas complicações.

A primeira: Edward não só lhe exigiu que aparentasse ser sua esposa; também lhe exigiu que cumprisse com seus deveres como tal.  
A segunda: Para Bella, não era simplesmente um negocio, já que sempre amou Edward.  
O que seria necessário para transformar o primeiro aniversário de casamento em comemoração em vez de divórcio?

_

* * *

_

_**N/A :** Oi xuxus_

_Estou chegando no site agora e ainda to me situando melhor aqui, __Pois o site é ingles e ta dificil pra me._

_Mas em breve vou começar a postar pra valer __e espero a presença de vcs e CLARO muitos Reviews._

_E que vcs gostem dessa história é lógico._

_Como eu disse no perfil, depois de ler MUITAS fics, __resolvir que queria escrever, mas não me senti preparada __e né com uma idéia legal e original._

_Sendo assim resolvir começar com uma adaptação __que pra me não é só copiar e colar_

_e trocar o nome dos personagens, como o nome já diz é ADAPTAÇÃO e não copi e cole. kkkkkkk_

_Como vcs vão poder ver essa História tem MUITA coisa minha tbm_

_e espero que vcs gostem do meu jeito de adaptar._

_Por enquanto fiquem com o Prólogo __pra dá um gostinho da fic._

_E em breve vou começar pra valer...kkkk_

_Conto com vcs_

_Bjinhos_


	2. Cap 1 Someone Like You Parte I

**Capítulo 1 -Someone Like You. ( Parte I )**

Os últimos raios de sol do entardecer se derramavam sobre os vinhedos californianos quando Bella deixou de trabalhar por esse dia. Cansada, sacudiu o pó das calças enquanto contemplava o trabalho realizado.

Era uma mulher esbelta, de vinte e dois anos, com o cabelo comprido e Castanho avermelhado. Sua delicada e feminina aparência contrastava absolutamente com sua roupa de trabalho, blusa quadriculada, calça Jeans velha, bota de cano alto, os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito com sua franja solta e a pesada caixa de ferramentas que tinha utilizado.

http: / www. polyvore. com/ bella_trabalhando_nos_vinhedos / set?id=23211281 **[N/A: vejam o look da Bella, não mata.]**

Não era muito boa nessas coisas, mas apesar disso tinha conseguido instalar a cerca. O único problema era que tinha demorado muito.

O mesmo tinha acontecido com o resto das tarefas que tinha se proposto a fazer durante aquele dia. Tinha começado a trabalhar às seis horas da manhã e não tinha parado. Ainda tinham ficado vários trabalhos pendentes em sua lista de afazeres para aquela jornada. Suspirou. A luz estava desaparecendo tão rápido que não teria mais remédio a não ser deixar tudo para o dia seguinte. Além disso, estava muito cansada para continuar. Já estava sonhando com um relaxante e prolongado banho quente.

Animada por tal perspectiva, apressou-se a guardar as ferramentas. Já estava a ponto de terminar quando escutou o som de cascos de cavalos no pedregoso e poeirento caminho da propriedade. Quando se voltou, o coração encolheu no peito ao ver seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, cavalgando em direção a ela.

Tinha estado esperando-o até esse instante. Sabia o que iria lhe dizer. Um nó de apreensão lhe apertou o estômago.

- Boa tarde, Bella. - Disse Edward puxando as rédeas do magnífico cavalo negro, quando já estava muito perto dela.

- Boa tarde. - teve que fazer um esforço supremo para aparentar indiferença.

- Como vão as coisas? - Perguntou ele.

- Não muito mal... Tendo em conta as circunstâncias. - murmurou ela.

Edward esperou até que ela tivesse terminado de fechar a caixa. Sua montaria pisoteava o chão, impaciente por aquele atraso.

- Se me tivesse pedido, teria enviado alguém para que te ajudasse com a cerca. - Disse ele.

Os brilhantes olhos castanhos de Bella refletiram um profundo desprezo.

- Ei, Bella, és uma mulher muito teimosa. - acrescentou Edward, com uma nota de impaciência na voz.

Ela o ignorou e se agachou para levantar a caixa de ferramentas, de maneira que o longo e castanho cabelo se derramasse sobre seu rosto, como uma cortina de seda. A caixa pesava muito, mas fez um decidido esforço para que Edward não o notasse. Seu esbelto corpo se resistiu do peso, e se viu obrigada a utilizar ambas as mãos.

Ouviu o rangido da sela quando Edward desmontou. Levantou o olhar para vê-lo se dirigir a ela, com sua silhueta recortada contra o sol vermelho do entardecer. Era alto, devia medir mais de um e oitenta, cabelo espesso e acobreado, mandíbula quadrada, com olhos de um verde intenso. Tinha trinta e dois anos, e com aquela roupa jeans que usava parecia realmente uma estrela de Western. **[N/A; O chamado cinema western, também popularizado sob os termos "filmes de cowboys"]**

Bella se sentia incomodada. Sempre tinha achado Edward extremamente atraente. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez quando só tinha treze anos, tinha se apaixonado por ele. Em segredo, tinha sonhado com o dia em que Edward a notaria e corresponderia a seus sentimentos.

Isso nunca tinha chegado a acontecer. Mas havia outra coisa, recordo Bella com energia. Edward Cullen não era o homem que ela havia imaginado.

Fazia somente uns meses que tinha descoberto como era na realidade, e todas suas ilusões a seu respeito, tinham desaparecido.

Edward se inclinou para ajudá-la com a caixa de ferramentas e fechou uma mão sobre a dela. O contato de sua pele a fez sobressaltar.

- Suponho que tenha vindo para me dá um ultimato: que te pague o dinheiro que te devo ou me jogará daqui. - para desgosto de Bella, sua voz não saiu tão firme. Não queria que soubesse que não tinha todas as forças consigo quando estava perto dele.

- Eu não sou seu inimigo, Bella. - repôs Edward com frieza - Eu só queria te ajudar.

- Só queria se apoderar desta terra. - corrigiu ela - Desculpa por ser tão brusca, Edward, mas já não me impressiona seu papel de vizinho solícito e preocupado. Sei quais são suas verdadeiras motivações. É um abutre, e ao fim, depois de ter estado planejando sobre mim durante meses, está a ponto de cair sobre sua presa. Levo semanas esperando.

- Sei que ainda esta muito afetada pela morte de seu pai - repôs Edward sacudindo a cabeça - Ainda não pode ver claramente muitas coisas, mas...

- O problema é que posso ver as coisas com muita clareza. - interrompeu ela. - Agora, se me desculpar, teve uma longa e exaustiva jornada de trabalho e quero voltar para minha casa para relaxar. - enquanto possa conservá-la, acrescentou para si mesma, preocupada.

Mas em vez de partir, como ela tinha esperado, Edward a acompanhou a caminho de casa.

- Se me culpar te ajuda em algo, vá em frente. - disse ele em um tom baixo - Mas cedo ou tarde terá que confrontar-se com a verdade. Já se passaram dois meses desde que seu pai faleceu. Não pode seguir vivendo sozinha aqui durante muito mais tempo. Os vinhedos estão vindo abaixo, Bella. Vai te custar muito dinheiro se quer salvá-los, e não o tem. Além disso, está endividada.

Bella não desejava que Edward lhe lembrasse os problemas que tinha. Seu orgulho se rebelava como uma fera, mas não disse nada porque sabia que no fundo tinha razão.

- Olhe Bella, não vim te ver com a intenção de te aborrecer. Vim para te oferecer ajuda prática. Se quiser, te darei uma mão... - Disse Edward calmamente.

Bella pôs-se a rir.

- Para que possa se informar melhor da quantidade de vinhedos que pode me roubar? Não, obrigado. - Respondeu ela friamente.

Edward deixou a caixa de ferramentas no chão da varanda que rodeava a casa.

- Apesar do que possa pensar, estou sinceramente preocupado contigo. - Disse ele com tom seco.

- Está preocupado porque tiveste que esperar mais tempo de que tinha previsto para se apoderar desta propriedade. Quão seu único desejo é ampliar seus vinhedos para tirar mais benefícios.

Edward a pegou pelo braço quando ela já estava a lhe dar as costas.

- Eu não fui o culpado dos problemas econômicos de seu pai. - Disse ele com raiva.

- Possivelmente não - murmurou ela tensa - Mas sim acelerou sua queda.

- Lhe emprestando dinheiro quando mais o necessitava? - Perguntou Edward com sarcástico.

- Lhe exigindo que te devolvesse em um prazo impossível de cumprir. Pode ser que não seja à causa dos problemas de meu pai, mas certamente você contribuiu. - olhou para ele com olhos brilhantes - Vem aqui para me dizer que não é um inimigo, mas para mim é... E sempre será. Podia ter oferecido a meu pai um prazo maior para que te pagasse a dívida, mas não o fez. Você contribuiu para sua morte, e por isso te odeio.

- Isso que diz não tem nenhum sentido, Bella - replicou Edward com voz baixa de fúria contida - Sim, de acordo, poderia ter oferecido um prazo maior, mas isso não teria tido nenhum sentido. Seu pai não era um homem... - vacilou e Bella terminou a frase por ele.

- Não era um homem tão desumano nos negócios como deveria ter sido? Ao menos era honesto. - Completou ela.

- E pensa que eu não sou? - Perguntou Edward a olhando seriamente.

- Sei o que você é. Durante os últimos meses vi como é na realidade. - Bella baixou o olhar para mão com que Edward ainda mantinha preso seu braço - E agora me solte.

- Bella, precisamos falar e solucionar isto. - repôs ele com voz áspera.

- Não há nada do que falar. - Disse ela com fúria.

- Está errada. - aproximou ela para si, e a temperatura de Bella subiu ainda mais - Durante anos fomos vizinhos e amigos. Não quero que nossa amizade termine tão bruscamente... Desta forma. Você estava fora, estudando na universidade, quando os problemas econômicos de seu pai se aprofundaram, e ele foi me ver para me pedir que lhe prorrogasse o prazo de devolução do empréstimo. Você não sabe o que ocorreu na realidade.

- Sei o que meu pai me disse. - espetou ela furiosa - Sei que quando voltei para casa e fui te ver para te pedir em nome de meu pai que prorrogasse o prazo do empréstimo, mais ou menos você riu na minha cara. Ou vai dizer que imaginei tudo isso?

- Já te expliquei as razões pelas quais não estendi o prazo limite. - repôs Edward com tom tranqüilo.

- Sim, fez... Como era que...? Ah, sim. Disse que fazia para seu próprio bem. - exclamou ela com tom sarcástico - Muita consideração da sua parte.

- Charlie tinha problemas muito sérios. Você não o compreende... - Explicou Edward.

- Não me trate como idiota, Edward... – replicou ela.

- Não era minha intenção. O que pretendia te dizer é que você estava fora, na universidade, e não pôde se dar conta do que estava acontecendo aqui... - Continuou Edward.

- E agora está tentando me dizer que foi tudo minha culpa, porque estive fora de casa durante uns poucos anos. - Bella sacudiu a cabeça.** [N/A: Pensa na mulher dramática, quem disse isso Bellinha? AFF] **

- Realmente, deve estar desesperado para ficar com esta propriedade. Qual é o problema, Edward? É que sua incursão no mundo da política está te custando mais dinheiro do que esperava? Está pensando em ampliar suas margens de lucro roubando minhas terras? - Provocou-o ela.

- Minha candidatura a prefeito nada tem nada haver com isto. Exceto pelo fato de que preferiria não ter que suportar o aborrecimento de te ver zangada comigo durante todo o tempo.

- As pessoas votariam em você se soubessem como tratou a meu pai? - espetou ela de repente. - Não me surpreenderia que estivesse preocupado com isso. A verdade é que não seria um grande benefício para a imagem que você gostaria de projetar de si mesmo, não? Essa frase de "_só estou fazendo isto pelo bem da comunidade_". Soa muito vazia ao lado da maneira em que tratou seu vizinho. - Completou ela com desdém.

- Não posso acreditar que esteja deturpando tanto os fatos. - Disse Edward com tom seco.

- É a verdade Edward, e você sabe. - Disse ela.

- A verdade tal como você a vê. Com seu olhar estreito e destorcido. - Disse ele furioso.

- Sei que a única razão pela qual emprestou dinheiro a meu pai foi porque tinha a esperança de que ao não lhe poder devolver o dinheiro te capacitasse para lhe arrebatar a propriedade. Estou certa de que uma vez que ponha esta terra a venda, te lançará sobre ela.

- Está pensando em vender? - Perguntou Edward.

- Cuidado, Edward, estou notando a sede de sangue que tens... **[N/A: não Bella nessa fic não..kkkk]** - Bella esboçou uma careta, como se sua fúria se estivesse apagando - E sim, é obvio que vou vender. Na semana que vem colocarei no mercado esta propriedade. Aconselharam-me que um leilão é o melhor que posso fazer. Depois partirei daqui para começar uma nova vida.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Saldarei minhas dívidas contigo antes de partir da Califórnia - Lhe assegurou ela.

- Aonde irás? - Perguntou Edward ainda com o cenho franzido.

- Depende do dinheiro que possa conseguir pela propriedade. Sei que quem quer que a compre, vai adquirir-la por um bom preço. Não se encontra precisamente em muito boas condições. - Respondeu ela.

- Isso também será minha culpa, suponho... - murmurou ele com tom seco.

- Isso é você diz não eu - Bella desviou o olhar para onde se encontrava o cavalo, pastando na zona de grama que separava o jardim dos vinhedos - E, certamente, seu semental **[N/A: raça do cavalo]** não está ajudando muito.

- Trata-se de uma conspiração, sem dúvida. - disse Edward enquanto se aproximava do animal para segurar-lo pela brida. - Estou disposto a te arruinar e ordenei a Daros **[N/A: Nome do cavalo do Ed.] **que se encarregue de destroçar o jardim - havia um brilho de humor nos olhos de Edward quando se voltou para olhá-la.

Por um segundo Bella sentiu desejos de lhe devolver o sorriso. A lembrança do quanto estava acostumada a se sentir bem em sua companhia, da facilidade com que sempre a tinha feito rir, estava muito intensa e poderosa.

- Estávamos acostumados a ser amigos, Bella. - comentou Edward enquanto ela continuava olhando-o.

- Ah, sim? - o coração dela deu um tombo no peito, e sacudiu a cabeça - Eu não me recordo.

De repente deu meia volta e se apressou a entrar em casa, batendo a porta. Não acendeu em seguida as luzes da casa, mas permaneceu com as costas apoiada na porta, em meio à escuridão, respirando rapidamente.

"_Estávamos acostumados a sermos amigos_"... As palavras de Edward ainda passava em sua cabeça, e as acompanhando, lembranças assaltaram sua mente em uma sucessão de imagens.

Quando era somente uma menina tinha admirado Edward, tinha-o respeitado... E amado. Pelo menos ele nunca tinha adivinhado aqueles sentimentos. Isso teria sido muito humilhante.

Recordava quando era uma adolescente, Edward sempre zombava dela sem piedade. Sempre a fazia rir... E derreter-se com um simples olhar de seus incríveis olhos verdes.

Tinha ansiado ser o suficientemente velha para sair com ele, e havia sentido um enorme ciúmes das espetaculares mulheres que tinham passado por sua vida.

A mãe de Edward tinha adivinhado a verdade, entretanto. Ao lembrar de Elisabeth, lhe fez um nó na garganta.

Bella não se lembrava de sua verdadeira mãe, mas Elisabeth tinha sido uma espécie de mãe adotiva para ela. Era uma mulher amável, sincera, encantadora... Bella havia se sentido capaz de falar com ela... Tinha desfrutado realmente de sua companhia.

Tinha sido a mãe de Edward quem lhe ensinou a montar a cavalo, tinha lhe contado muitas coisas sobre os cultivos, sobre as vinhas.

Tinha sido Elisabeth, mais que seu próprio pai, quem lhe tinha irradiado o amor por aquela terra.

Já transcorria um ano e meio desde que Elisabeth faleceu, e Bella seguia sentindo sua falta. Fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo. Só Deus sabia o que poderia fazer agora, na situação em que se encontrava...

Com atitude enérgica, pôs-se a andar pela escura sala. Não queria pensar no passado. Se sentia muito cansada e muito triste. Subiria ao andar de cima, tomaria um bom banho e se esqueceria de tudo.

De repente seus pensamentos se interromperam quando tropeçou em um objeto duro, muito sólido. Gritou instintivamente de dor e se ajoelhou no chão para esfregar o pé ferido, chorando de fúria e de frustração. **[N/A: sempre desastrada não importa a fic, uma vez Bella sempre Bella... kkk]**

- Ai, que droga , maldita seja. - murmurava entre dentes. Tinha esquecido de que nesse mesmo dia, pela manhã, tinha baixado uns caixotes do apartamento da cobertura e os tinha deixado no centro da sala.

- Bella, você está bem?

Era a voz de Edward, no outro lado da porta principal da casa.

- Sim. Vá embora - gritou ela, desejando que a sozinha.

_**CONTINUA... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Oi xuxus**

**ae esta a primeira parte do primeiro cap**

**espero que gostem**

**e não se esqueçam de deixarem seus reviews**

**dizendo o que acharam do cap ok?**

**a opinião de vcs é MUITO importante.**

**E seus reviews me motiva a continuar.**

**Bjinhos e Ótima semana pra vcs.**

**fui-mee**


	3. Cap 1  Someone Like You Parte II

_Capítulo Anterior_

_Com atitude enérgica, pôs-se a andar pela escura sala. Não queria pensar no passado. Sentia-se muito cansada, muito triste. Subiria ao andar de cima, tomaria um bom banho e se esqueceria de tudo._

_De repente seus pensamentos se interromperam quando tropeçou e tropeçou em um objeto duro, muito sólido. Gritou instintivamente de dor e se ajoelhou no chão para esfregar o pé ferido, chorando de fúria e de frustração. [N/A: sempre desastrada]_

_-Maldita, maldita seja - murmurava entre dentes. Esqueceu-se de que nesse mesmo dia, pela manhã, tinha baixado uns caixotes do apartamento da cobertura e as tinha deixado no centro da sala._

_-Bella, você está bem?_

_Era a voz de Edward, no outro lado da porta principal da casa._

_-Sim. Vá embora - gritou, ansiando que a deixasse sozinha._

****

CONTINUANDO...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Someone Like You (Parte II)**

Edward ignorou por completo sua ordem, porque Bella não demorou ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo. Rapidamente se aproximou dela, olhando-a com expressão preocupada.

- Que diabos você fez?

- Estava jogando futebol com os caixotes. - murmurou Bella com tom sarcástico.

Edward sorriu enquanto se agachava para olhar seu pé. Bella esboçou uma careta de dor quando sentiu o contato de seus dedos.

- Viverá... Não é grave - disse Edward ao mesmo tempo em que fica de pé, e por um instante Bella pensou que ele iria embora. Mas ao invés se dirigiu à cozinha. - Vou pegar um pouco de gelo para o inchaço.

- Não é necessário Edward. Já me cuidarei sozinha. - ao levantar descobriu que o pé lhe doía muito, e teve que se apoiar no caixote.

Edward voltou da cozinha com uma bolsa cheia de cubos de gelo e se ajoelhou a seu lado colocando-a no seu pé.

- Sente-se melhor? - Perguntou ele levantou o olhar para ela.

- Sim, obrigado - respondeu Bella com voz rouca. Podia sentir como sua fúria se evaporava dando lugar a um sentimento mais forte... Pelo homem ao qual sempre tinha amado. A tristeza se refletiu em seus olhos castanhos. Se seu pai não tivesse procurado Edward em busca de ajuda econômica... Não queria pensar mal de Edward. Ansiava deixar de lado todos aqueles pensamentos para poder confiar nele, como sempre tinha feito.

**Música : Kings Of Leon - Use somebody ( Link no perfil)**

- Odeio te ver tão triste Bella. Me Desespera te ver assim. - Disse Edward.

Bella se controlou, decidida a não chorar.

- Você... Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, quando meu pai te pediu que prorrogasse o prazo de devolução do empréstimo. - suas palavras já não tinham o tom acusador de antes, nesse instante sua voz só destilava tristeza e arrependimento - Só teríamos precisado de alguns meses e...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e olhou a seu redor, fixando o olhar nos caixotes que ocupavam a sala.

- Eu jamais quis que tudo isso chegasse até esse ponto. - murmurou sombrio – Não sabia que estava fazendo as malas para partir. - passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. - Será um grande trabalho embalar tudo o que tem aqui.

- Sim. Três gerações de minha família viveram nesta casa. Demorarei bastante para terminar. - Disse Bella com pesar.

- O que fará? Levar os móveis a um armazém? – perguntou ele.

- Os agentes imobiliários me aconselharam a vender com tudo. Mas há um grande número de coisas de grande valor sentimental, assim farei uma revisão exaustiva e ficarei com o que puder. -Ela tentou adotar um tom prático, para não deixar transparecer o muito que lhe doía tudo aquilo.

- Ama muito esta casa, não é Bella? - perguntou ele com tom suave.

- É meu lar... - aspirou profundamente.

- Apesar do que possa pensar, não era isso o que eu queria. - afirmou Edward - A propósito, foi minha mãe quem primeiro emprestou ao seu pai o dinheiro que necessitava não eu. - explicou com tom tranquilo - E não fez só porque queria ajudá-lo. Ela estava muito apegada a você, Bella.

- Eu também estava a ela. – respondeu Bella, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Foi muito amável da parte dela. - admitiu com voz rouca.

- Não chore Bella. - Pediu Edward.

- Não estou chorando - negou furiosa, enxugando as lágrimas que teimava cair.

Edward se aproximou colocando-a entre seus braços. Por um instante Bella se apoiou nele, reconfortada. Depois, quando levantou o olhar, o sentimento de consolo que tinha experimentado começou a transformar-se sutilmente em outro, **desejo**.

- Bella... - Edward pronunciou seu nome em um suave murmúrio que a fez tremer de excitação. Bella queria que a beijasse. O desejo que ardia em seu interior era simplesmente desesperador. Edward acariciou sua bochecha com o as costas de sua mão a fazendo corar.

Segundos depois Edward baixou a cabeça e ela sentiu o contato de seus lábios misturado com o salgado sabor de suas lágrimas. Durante anos tinha sonhado secretamente com o dia em que finalmente a beijaria. Imaginou que seria um momento mágico, apaixonado, mas não tinha estado preparada para a tormenta de desejo que se apoderou em seu interior.

Assim que os lábios de Edward tocaram os seus uma corrente elétrica correr por todo seu corpo a fazendo tremer.

Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes e se moldaram aos seus com perfeição.

Entreabriu os lábios recebendo a língua ávida dele em sua boca, sentindo-a massagear a sua com delicadeza, ele tinha um hálito adocicado.

Edward retirou uma dos braços que estava ao redor de sua cintura a segurou pela nuca trazendo-a mais pra ele e aprofundando o beijo. Seu corpo moldou-se ao dele fazendo seu coração bater ainda mais, sentia como se fosse sair pela boca. O Beijo tornou-se urgente, com se a vida deles depende-se disso.

Quando Edward se afastou, Bella estava sem fôlego e corada. Olhava-o fixamente, sem fala, perdida nas profundidades daqueles intensos olhos verdes.

Mas logo a realidade a golpeou com toda sua força.

Pensou em seu pai, pensou nas palavras que ele tinha murmurado com esforço, palavras de ódio contra Edward Cullen.

Frio, duro, implacável; esses eram os adjetivos que tinha utilizado para referir-se a ele. Aquelas palavras passavam em sua mente como uma recriminação, e a invadiu trazendo um sentimento de culpa.

De alguma forma, sua paixão por Edward lhe parecia um enorme ato de deslealdade a memória de seu pai. Empurrou-o para longe dela.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas foi um tremendo erro. - Disse Bela tentando pensar com clareza.

- Eu acreditava que tinha agradado aos dois. - murmurou Edward arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não acredito que a sua noiva goste tanto. - replicou Bella.

- Eu não tenho noiva. - espetou-lhe Edward.

- E o que tem com Tanya? - perguntou Bella.

- Terminamos. – Responde ele com indiferença.

- Mas eu acreditava... Todo mundo pensava que vocês dois... Bom, que iam se casar. - Disse ela confusa.

- Todo mundo supõe muitas coisas sem saber. - murmurou secamente Edward. E acrescentou. - Tanya e eu terminamos, não temos mais nada.

- Oh! – olhou para ele fixamente, realmente surpreendida por aquela notícia - Está muito abalado? – perguntou.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele fazendo uma careta. - Queres me consolar? - Perguntou com tom sarcástico. - Porque uns poucos beijos mais como este e acredito que poderia chegar a me sentir muito melhor. **[N/A: pense no homem cínico, vem Ed eu te consolo.]**

- Não seja absurdo. - Bella sentiu que seu coração acelerar.

Disse a si mesma com firmeza que não lhe importava com quem estivesse se relacionando. Isso não interessava a ela. Mas muito no fundo aquele beijo não saia de sua cabeça... A sensação de sentir-se segura em seus braços.

Bruscamente, deu-lhe as costas

- Acredito que deveria ir embora agora. - Disse ela.

- Se for isso o que quer... Espero que acredite em mim Bella, quando te digo que jamais foi minha intenção arruinar a seu pai. - Afirmou ele.

Ela não respondeu nada... Não sabia o que pensar. Sentia-se desconcertada, assustada.

E jamais em toda sua vida havia se sentido tão sozinha.

- Se isso te servir de ajuda, quero que saiba que posso esperar o tempo que for até que me devolva o dinheiro que me deve. Não me importa quando vai me pagar.

Ao escutar aquilo, Bella girou ficando de frente a ele e exclamou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não posso acreditar! Faz tão somente uns meses que te pedi que prorrogasse o prazo limite. E você negou redundamente.

Agora meu pai está morto e você tem a ousadia de me dizer, com toda tranqüilidade, que não te importa quando te devolva o dinheiro...

- Quero te ajudar. - Disse ele com sinceridade.

- Bom, pois é muito tarde Edward.- nesse momento, sua voz destilava angústia - Sabe muito bem.

- Não posso ficar quieto vendo como destroça a você mesma. - murmurou Edward,

- Com o risco de ficar repetitiva, te direi que você não se importava com isso faz tão somente uns meses. - Disse Bella aspirando profundamente - Ou te atormenta terrivelmente a consciência, ou é um ator excelente. - Completou com frieza.

- Minha consciência não me atormenta. - apressou-se a replicar Edward - Tinha minhas razões para dizer a seu pai o que lhe disse. E eram muito boas.

- Tão boas que eu não consigo compreender-las. - espetou ela. - Bom, não sou tão estúpida para não ver o que se oculta atrás de uma oferta assim. Está preocupado pelo que possa pensar as pessoas se chegar a lhes contar os detalhes dos problemas econômicos de meu pai. Um homem que se apresenta como candidato a prefeito não iria querer uma mancha semelhante em sua reputação. Daí a grandeza de seu gesto. - sacudiu a cabeça - Edward, não necessito de sua caridade.

- Não estou oferecendo caridade alguma. - replicou com tom seco. - Estou te oferecendo ajuda como vizinho...

- Oh, por favor! - interrompeu-o, rindo desdenhosa.

- Como você bem sabe Edward, é muito tarde. É o que está acostumado a acontecer quando cai em falecia, sabe? - exclamou com tom zombador. - É como o efeito dominó. As dívidas vão se acumulando... De repente alguém te exige que lhe devolva seu dinheiro imediatamente e, pouco a pouco, tudo começa a paralisar. - olhou-o fixamente - Eu já estou acabando essa partida de dominó, e o único que posso fazer é vender o mais rápido que puder, antes que isso se exploda em minhas mãos. Sua oferta de me apoiar durante mais algum tempo, não faz nenhuma diferença. Faz uns meses precisava de sua ajuda... Mas agora não me importa.

- Estão tão mal as coisas, então? - perguntou ele com o tom preocupado.

- A você o que te parece? - Perguntou Bella.

- Não tinha idéia de que as coisas tivessem evoluído com tanta rapidez - Edward sacudiu a cabeça - Você Falou com o banco?

- O banco me anima sem cessar a que siga adiante com o leilão... E que não perca tempo. - Disse Bella com insatisfação.

- Não pode vender determinadas parcelas da propriedade, sem ter que perder a casa? - perguntou Edward - Eu estaria interessado em adquirir uma parte de suas terras.

- Disso não tenho dúvida. Sabia que era isso o que estava procurando...

- Isso não é o que pretendo. – interrompeu ele seco.

- Me diga, em que parcela de terra tinha pensado? - Perguntou Bella, como se ele não tivesse falado nada.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- O que você acha da que faz fronteira com a parte traseira de minhas terras?

- Refere-se a que contém a única reserva de água de minha propriedade? - a voz de Bella tremia de fúria. - Pela venda de minhas terras não tirarei muito benefício, dado ao estado em que se encontram, mas sem água valerão menos ainda.

- Pode modernizá-la, instalar um novo sistema de irrigação e... - Respondeu Edward calmamente.

- Tem alguma idéia do dinheiro que isso custa? – perguntou ela furiosa.

- É obvio – respondeu ele com frieza.

- Pois então você deverá saber que nem sequer, se te vendesse essa terra, depois de te devolver o empréstimo e de pagar todas as demais dívidas, ficaria dinheiro suficiente para fazer um investimento semelhante. – mordeu os lábios, angustiada - Não, terei que vender toda a propriedade, inclusive a casa. Não tenho outra opção. - Afirmou Bella com tristeza.

Voltou de repente e a seguir pra à cozinha, onde deixou o gelo, que já se estava derretendo, na pia. Por um instante admirou a cozinha o encanto daquela habitação. A despensa, a mesa de madeira de pinheiro... Seu lar. O coração encolheu de emoção.

- Então, aonde irá? - A voz de Edward na soleira a fez virar para olhá-lo.

- Ainda falo com alguns amigos da universidade. - Disse Bella dando de ombros. - Recebi cartas de condolência e um convite para compartilhar o apartamento enquanto procuro trabalho.

- Uma amizade masculina? - inquiriu Edward sarcástico.

Bella franziu o cenho. A oferta era de uma amiga, mas não estava disposta a lhe esclarecer aquele ponto.

- Isso não é da sua conta – replicou ela. - O fato é que não tenho mais remédio a não ser partir daqui. Preciso de um emprego e de começar de novo.

- Sempre há outras opções. - Sugeriu Edward.

- Como quais? - Inquiriu ela.

- Poderíamos nos converter em sócios. - respondeu Edward com tom suave.

Bella tinha ficado tão surpreendida que por um momento não pôde dizer uma palavra. - Quer dizer que saldaria minha dívida contigo e todas as demais que tenho se acrescentasse seu nome ao meu como proprietário de meus vinhedos?

- Não exatamente. - Disse Edward.

- Quer os meus vinhedos, não? - Perguntou Bella confusa.

- Estou mais precisando de um sócio, melhor dizendo, de uma sócia, que de seus vinhedos. - Como Bella continuava olhando-o perplexa, Edward sorrindo continou. - Preciso de uma esposa.

- Uma esposa? Sinto muito, Edward, não estou compreendo. - Bella lhe respondeu com confusão.

- Estou te pedindo que se case comigo Bella. - Afirmou ele calmamente.

Bella o olhou fixamente. Aquilo devia ser uma espécie de brincadeira! Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e sem se da conta começou a rir. - Não pode estar falando a sério!

- Não me referia a um compromisso para toda a vida. Estou falando de um ano. - Replicou Edward.

- Soa como uma sentença de prisão. - Bella se sentiu recompensada ao ver a momentânea expressão de aborrecimento que apareceu no rosto de Edward.

Proporcionou um certo prazer transtornar sua insensível e fria aparência.

Em que diabos estaria pensando, se perguntou sombria. Não tinha ilusão alguma a respeito dos sentimentos de Edward por ela...

No passado poderiam ter sido amigos, mas ele jamais tinha dado indício de que queria aprofundar aquela amizade, apesar de muito que ela o tivesse desejado.

- Você quer que eu seja sua esposa por um ano... O que ganho eu em troca? - Perguntou ela com o tom zombador.

- Conservar tudo isso. Eu te ajudarei a levantar outra vez a sua propriedade e pagarei todas as suas dívidas. - respondeu Edward tenso.

- É um preço muito alto. – Respondeu Bella com coração lhe pulsava acelerado

- E estaria disposto a fazer tudo isso com o propósito de me ter como sua esposa por um ano? - Bella sacudiu a cabeça confusa. - Não entendo nada. Por que um ano?

- Quero uma esposa que seja consciente de seus deveres como tal. – Respondeu ele com sorriu divertido - Alguém que me cuide e me mime. **[N/A: oooo Ed vem que eu cuido de ti baby...kkkk, o homem cara de pau]**

De repente Bella compreendeu tudo.

- Tudo isso tem que ver com sua candidatura a prefeito, verdade? Quer fazer com uma imagem apropriada: um marido terno, um homem de família...

- Alto lá. - Edward se apressou a interrompê-la. - Não pretendo ter uma família contigo... As crianças não aparecem no trato. Mas sim, é evidente que terei mais possibilidades de ganhar se me apresentar como um homem casado.

- E quando nos separamos... Como afetará isso a sua preciosa imagem? - Perguntou Bella sarcástica.

Edward se pôs a rir.

- Direi a todo mundo que se casou comigo por dinheiro... E isso não estará muito longe da verdade, não é? Provavelmente votarão em mim outra vez por pura simpatia. **[N/A: mandava-o tomar no... dele Bella]**

- Mas por que eu? - Inquiriu ela.

- E por que não? É atraente. E sabe como terminará tudo isso. Redigiremos um contrato e vamos nos ater a ele. - encolheu-se de ombros. - Na realidade, não sou o tipo de homem feito para casamento. Eu gosto da liberdade. Entretanto, sendo só doze meses não me parece tão má idéia. - Completou Edward.

Mas era uma idéia tão absurda que Bella continuava o olhando fixamente, sem nada falar.

- Um casamento de conveniência... Um trato de negócios. - murmurou ela ao fim. - Você consegue uma esposa para que esteja ao seu lado nos atos públicos... E eu consigo recuperar minha propriedade no um período de um ano? - Perguntou ela.

- Sim. Seremos sócios durante um ano. Depois eu me retirarei como sócio de sua propriedade e tudo ficará para você. - Respondeu ele.

O brilho de humor que viu nos olhos dele a fez fechar os punhos

- Será um casamento puramente formal? - Bella Perguntou desconfiada.

Edward não respondeu imediatamente, mas sim a olhou de forma apreciativa, detendo-se deliberadamente nas suas curvas.

- Não, conheço minhas limitações. Tem um corpo maravilhoso Bella e eu tenho um apetite muito são.

- Eu gostaria de fazer amor contigo, Bella. - Completou ele com intensidade.

Por um momento ela ficou tão surpreendida que não pôde falar. **[N/A; Jesus! Diga ele supera todos os limites, mas ta calor aqui..kkk]**

- Não é uma idéia tão repulsiva, verdade, Bella? - inquiriu Edward já que Bella continuava em silêncio. - Sei que é muito mais jovem que eu, mas faz só uns minutos, quando te beijei, e gostou muito. Não pode negar. - afirmou ele presunçoso. - Estou seguro de que era desejo que sentir em seus lábios... E isso fez me perguntar por que nunca antes tinha te beijado. - Disse ele pensativo.

Bella ardia de fúria e de humilhação. Seu orgulho nunca admitiria o fato de que o achava atraente... Jamais. Sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso foi imaginação sua. Percebeu em mim surpresa, desconcerto... Nada mais. - Respondeu Bella com raiva.

- Está segura disso? - Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Houve um tempo em que me perguntei se estava apaixonada por mim.

A arrogância de seu comentário de Edward a impressionou.

- Até quando pensa em voltar no tempo? Não irá me recordar a época em que te convidei para ir comigo à festa de graduação do colégio, vai? - Ela sabia muito bem que essa tinha sido uma das poucas ocasiões em que se atreveu a mostrar seus sentimentos a Edward, a flertar com ele. - Céus! Se não recordo mal você começou a rir; disse que as pessoas poderiam te acusar de pedofilia e que era absurdo. - Acrescentou ela. - Naquela época eu devia gostar dos homens mais velhos. - Disse ela desdenhosa.

- Era muito jovem. - comentou Edward, encolhendo-se de ombros.

- Nos separavam os mesmos dez anos de agora. - Disse ela sarcática.

- Não esqueci. - por um instante ele adotou um tom muito sério. Depois olhou para ela com expressão apreciativa. - Mas agora tem vinte e dois e é diferente. - Respondeu Edward.

Só por um segundo, Bella teve a impressão de que estava tentando convencer a si mesmo mais que convencer a ela.

- Segundo você, não haveria nada de mal em que me explorasse dessa maneira durante um ano, não? – espetou ele.

Bela sentia que seus nervos já não podiam suportar por mais tempo a tensão.

- Preferiria vender minha alma ao diabo. - Disse Bella com a voz tremula.

- Eu não chamaria assim. - Disse Edward e pôs-se a rir - E acredito que estará de acordo com minha proposta... Porque sem dúvida será a decisão mais proveitosa que tenha tomado em toda sua vida. - voltou para seguir para a porta.

- Pense nisso Bella. - Disse ele antes de ir embora.

******____****__****

* * *

**

Oi xuxus ae esta a segunda parte do primeiro capitulo.

Espero que gostem e deixe seus reviews ok?

Falando em review, obrigado a **Lara Cullen** e foi a primeira a deixa um review...kkkkk

a **Auriana Cullen, a minha amiguinha Dayanne **e a **Raquel,** sejam MUITO bem vindas meninas e espero ver vcs MUITAS vezes por aqui.

Agora o **MEU MUITO OBRIGADO **as meninas que são do Nyah e que venheram acompanhar aqui.

**A BeccaBlack, **  
**ingrydmendonca **  
**ana paula**  
**Leidinha**  
**Emyllie**  
**Ivinha**

E quero aproveitar pra me desculpar com vcs sei que lá no Nyah a fic já tava BEM mais adiantada, mas paciencia xuxuzinhas

Com fé a gente chega lá ok? E obrigado mesmo por não ter abandonado a fic.

Vlw pelo carinho e atenção de** TODAS**, as novas e as que já acompanhavam no nyah ok?

Mil bjinhos e Otimo FDS pra vcs até sexta que vem.

_**Não esqueçem , ta vendo esse botãozinho aqui em baixo?**_

_**é só clicar e deixar seu review, NÃO MATA ok?**_


	4. Cap 2 Vamos Tentar ?

**Capítulo 2 - "Vamos Tentar" ?**

- Não posso acreditar que esteja pensando em vender este lugar. - comentou Alice.

- Desgraçadamente, mas sim. - Bella tentou ocultar sua emoção enquanto servia a sua amiga outra xícara de café.

Encontravam-se na cozinha da casa de Bella. Era quase meio-dia e Bella tinha um montão de coisas pra fazer. Tinha interrompido seu trabalho quando Alice chegou contente e saltitante para conversar e relaxar por um momento.

- Mas o que fará? Aonde irá? – Perguntou Alice preocupada.

- Poderia ir para Seattle. Uma de minhas amizades da época da faculdade tem um apartamento lá, e me convidou pra dividir o apartamento e também me ofereceu seus contatos caso eu queira começar a procurar trabalho. - Responde Bella.

- Seattle! - exclamou Alice, alarmada - Isso é muito longe... Quem vive lá? Não é lá que vive o aquele rapaz de quem você era tão "amiga"... O tal Jacob Black? – Perguntou Alice sarcástica.

- Jacob era simplesmente um amigo, Alice. - sorriu Bella - Nunca houve nada especial entre nós.

- Bom, mas ele teria gostado que tivesse algo. Notei a maneira que te olhava quando veio aqui para passar aquele longo fim de semana... – Disse Alice desdenhosa.

- Só era um companheiro de estudos. Foi muito amável ao me chamar quando soube sobre a morte de meu pai... Mas é claro que não estou fazendo planos para me mudar para a casa dele. Posso te assegurar disso Ali. – Disse Bella apoiou-se no batente da janela e suspirou - É estranho, mas Edward tirou exatamente a mesma conclusão quando lhe disse que uma amizade tinha me convidado para morar em seu apartamento. Me perguntou se tratava de uma amizade masculina.

- Ah, verdade? - Alice pareceu se interessar por aquele ponto - Quando viu Edward?

- Ontem à noite veio aqui. - Respondeu Bella.

- Você o perdou pelo dinheiro? - perguntou Alice, percebendo a intensa palidez de sua amiga.

- Se eu for sincera comigo mesma, não poderei culpá-lo totalmente. – Respondeu Bella pensativa.

- Estou certa de que Edward teria deixado passar o assunto da dívida do seu pai se fosse possível. - afirmou Alice - Edward é um cara decente Bells.

-Sim... - no mais profundo de seu ser, Bella ansiava pensar o mesmo. Mas o fato era que Edward tinha confessado abertamente que tinha podido ter esquecido a dívida, mas que não fez. Seu pai havia ficado destroçado, pouco antes de morrer... Aquela lembrança era muito dilacerante.

- Fico feliz que tenham se reconciliado. - acrescentou Alice empolgada - A propósito, Edward deve estar muito abalado neste momento. Sabe Tanya e ele terminaram.

- Já me falou algo sobre isso. - Disse Bella com tom indiferente.

- Ao que parece ela o deixou pelo Caius Volturi. - Comento Alice.

- Verdade? - a voz de Bella, naquele momento, refletia um intenso assombro. De maneira estranha, nem sequer por um momento tinha considerado a possibilidade de que Tanya tivesse terminado com Edward.

- Sabia que ficaria surpresa - sorriu Alice - Você sempre teve um sentimento especial por Edward, não é Bells? – Perguntou Alice sorrindo.

- Isso pertence ao passado. - Bella tentou adotar um tom convencido e ignorar a voz interior que parecia contradizê-la.

- Claro, tem razão ao te assombrar. Tanya deve ter ficado louca para romper com Edward, um cara tão maravilhoso. Se eu não estivesse casada, e adorasse como adoro o Jasper, ficaria muito tentada a consolar-lo... – Disse Alice gargalhando.

- Como sabe que foi Tanya quem terminou? Foi ele mesmo quem te disse? – Perguntou Bella tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Não, claro que não. Ultimamente Jasper vê muito Edward, já que lhe está assessorando em sua campanha eleitoral para prefeito. Mas não acredito que falem dessas coisas... E se o fizessem, concerteza Jazz não me contaria isso. Não, recentemente me encontrei com Tanya na cidade e ela mesma me disse isso. - Alice enrugou o nariz - É uma mulher muito segura de si mesma, já sabe, e devo dizer que tinha um aspecto maravilhoso.

- Olha quem fala. - Bella se apressou a dizer a Alice, pensando que sua amiga era uma morena extremamente atraente e muito bonita, parecia com fadinha, baixinha, com sua pele branca fazendo um belo contraste com seus cabelos negros, todo repicado.

Alice sorriu pra sua amiga.

- Então, o que é que Tanya te disse? - perguntou Bella, tomando seu de café.

- Te prepare. - um brilho de humor apareceu nos olhos de Alice - Estas foram suas palavras: terminei com Edward, estava ficando aborrecida. Caius me pediu que me casasse com ele e aceitei.

- Casar-se com ele! - Bella abriu muito os olhos - Vai se casar com Caius Volturi!

- Para que você veja como é que são as coisas. - assentiu Alice - Todo mundo estava convencido de que Tanya se casaria com Edward. Pareciam o casal perfeito, não é?

- Sim - confirmou Bella com tom suave.

- É obvio, Caius vem de uma família extremamente rica, que possui uma grande propriedade em São Francisco. Tanya me disse que iriam viver lá depois do casamento. – Disse Alice sarcástica.

Bella se perguntou se no fundo, Edward se sentiria realmente mal pelo termino da relação dele com Tanya.

- E agora tudo acabou. Pelo que eu sei Edward não está saindo com ninguém. – Finalizou Alice.

- Estou segura de que essa situação não se prolongará durante muito tempo. - Bella tomou seu café e foi então quando detectou um brilho estranho no olhar de sua amiga - Não me olhe assim Ali. Eu não estou interessada. - declarou com firmeza.

Mas apesar de suas palavras, apesar de tudo o que a tinha enfrentado com Edward, sabia muito bem que estava mais interessada nele do que deveria. Se perguntou se o fato de Tanya tiver terminado com ele teria sido a razão da proposta que ele tinha feito a ela. Possivelmente teria contado com que Tanya seguiria a seu lado durante as eleições a prefeito, e uma vez que o amor de sua vida tinha o deixado por outro, tinha decidido resolver de uma vez e se casar por uma pura questão prática.

- Em qualquer caso, assim que tiver vendido tudo isso, irei embora daqui. Logo não importa que Edward esteja saindo com alguém ou não. – declarou Bella com firmeza.

- Não estará falando sério em deixar a cidade, não é Bells? - Alice franziu o cenho – Tenho certeza que poderia encontrar um emprego aqui! Acaba de se graduar na universidade, é muito qualificada.

- Começarei de novo – afirmou Bella com tranqüila determinação - Não poderia suportar ficar aqui e ver outra pessoa levando os vinhedos. Me doeria muito Ali.

- Eu não quero que vá embora, Bells... - Alice a olhou muito séria – Muito menos agora.

- Acredite, não quero ir... - Bella se interrompeu e olhou a sua amiga com o cenho franzido - Por que muito menos agora?

- Ia te pedir que fosse a madrinha do meu bebê. - sorriu Alice, destilando felicidade em cada palavra.

-Ali... Não me diga que...! - Bella baixou a xícara de café e gritou de alegria.

- Sim. Estou grávida de um mês. – Disse Alice saltitante.

Bella a abraçou emocionada.

- Parece que no final tudo sairá bem. - pronunciou Alice, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- É uma notícia tão maravilhosa! Estou tão feliz por você Ali e pelo Jazper também, Oh Deus, pelos dois...

- Oh! Bellinha, você não pode ir... Agora não. - declarou Alice, muito emocionada - Quero que fique. Quero que fique aqui e seja tão feliz como Jasper e eu.

- Não acredito que isso seja possível Ali - Disse Bella com um leve tremor na voz.

- Tudo é possível. – Respondeu rapidamente Alice.

O som de um carro que se aproximava interrompeu as palavras de Alice. Bella se aproximou da janela para dar uma olhada. Um luxuoso Volvo acabava de estacionar ao lado de sua camionete e do chamativo Porsche, carro de sua amiga Alice.

- É o Edward. - murmurou Bella, sentindo uma súbita apreensão.

- Há alguém em casa? - a voz de Edward, forte e de tom decidido, chegou a seus ouvidos de Bella dentro da casa.

- Se comporta como se está casa já lhe pertencesse. - comentou Bella, desgostosa - Entra aqui como quer e quando quer. – Completou ela desgostosa.

Alice sorriu.

- Estamos na cozinha, Edward – chamou Alice alegre.

Segundos depois Edward apareceu na soleira da cozinha, sorrindo e devastadoramente atraente com seu jeans e com uma camisa de botões marrom.

**( Link No Perfil ) N/A: EDWARD TODO DELICIA...KKKK**

- Parece que cheguei bem a tempo. – Disse Edward sorrindo, ohando a cafeteira que estava sobre a mesa.

- Concerteza. - foi Alice quem se levantou para tirar outra xícara e lhe servir o café. – Fico feliz em ti ver Edward.

- Eu também Alice... Está com um aspecto maravilhoso. - Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la nas bochechas - Venho de sua casa. Jasper acaba de contar a boa notícia. Felicidades.

- Obrigado – sorrindo Alice.

Edward olhou para Bella e por um momento seus olhos verdes se detiveram em seu rosto com expressão contemplativa. Bella podia sentir o fogo que corria por suas veias ao recordar seu último encontro, a forma em que a tinha beijado... E sua proposta.

Se apressou a quebrar o olhar, mas continuou sendo bastante consciente de sua presença.

- Bom - disse Alice, entregando a Edward xícara de café - eu já estava indo embora...

- Não tem por que sair correndo por minha culpa. - disse Edward.

- Não, não, já ia de todas as formas. – Alice terminando de beber seu café – Talvez possa fazer com que a Bella recupere a razão. Sabe, estava me dizendo que quer partir para Seattle.

- Seattle? - Edward olhou a Bella com o cenho franzido.

Seguiu um tenso momento de silêncio antes que Alice dissesse com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Não o admite, mas estou certa de que esse rapaz que ela conheceu na universidade está tentando convencê-la para que vá até lá. Esperando provavelmente que ela more com ele. – Disse Alice.

- Alice! - Bella arregalou os olhos, escandalizada.

- Não é bom tomar uma decisão tão radical quando ainda está afetada pela morte de seu pai, Bells... Não pode pensar com clareza - acrescentou Alice, completamente indiferente diante do olhar desaprovador de sua amiga, e se agachou para recolher sua bolsa. - Bom, deixo vocês sozinhos. Como antes te disse Edward, talvez possa...

- Não preciso que ninguém me faça recuperar a razão. - murmurou Bella, incomodada - Sou perfeitamente capaz de viver minha própria vida e decidir por mim mesma.

- Ligo pra você mais tarde, Bellinha. Almoçaremos juntas, na semana que vem?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e foi acompanhar a sua amiga até o carro, mas Alice se negou.

- Não, não se preocupe Bellinha. Conheço o caminho. – Disse Alice indo embora.

O silêncio que se abateu sobre a cozinha estava carregado de tensão, uma vez que Edward e Bella ficaram sozinhos.

-Seattle? - pronunciou de novo Edward, sacudindo a cabeça - Sabia que jamais deixa de chover em Seattle?

- Então presumo que será uma agradável mudança, não? - disse Bella tentando parecer indiferente á aquele fato, já que desde criança nunca gosto de chuva. Terminou seu café e deixou a xícara sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Há algum homem te esperando lá? - insistiu Edward.

- Já te disse isso uma vez, não é da sua conta. - replicou Bella, inflexível. Estava decidida a deixar-lo pensar que havia outro homem que a queria... E não pelos frios e impessoais motivos que Edward lhe tinha proposto.

- Sabe Bella? Alice tem razão em uma coisa: neste momento não deveria tomar uma decisão tão radical. Ainda está sob os efeitos da morte de seu pai.

- Essa é sua maneira de me dizer que mudou de idéia a respeito de que nos casarmos? – Perguntou Bella com desdém.

- Não... Minha oferta está de pé - A voz de Edward era baixa, suave, sedutora.

Por um instante Bella se sentiu incapaz de falar. Não teria surpreendido nada que Edward tivesse ido procurar-la para te dizer que seu pedido era um completo erro. Que não tinha falado sério sobre aquela proposta. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar a absurda sensação de alívio que tinha sentido ao saber que não tinha mudado de idéia.

- Como pode pensar que cometeria uma loucura ao me apressar a me mudar a Seattle, quando como Alice e você dizem, "não posso pensar com clareza", enquanto que me casar com você de repente não lhe parece absolutamente? - Perguntou Bella.

- Preferiria que cometesse um erro comigo antes que com qualquer outro homem. – Respondeu Edward

Havia um brilho de humor em seu olhar, e um torto sorriso em seus lábios, que a comoveu profundamente. O estranho senso de humor de Edward sempre a tinha afetado de uma maneira especial. Adorava sua discreta ironia, a facilidade com que podia lhe arrancar um sorriso. E naquele instante teve que lutar contra o impulso de sorrir. Aquela conversa era muito séria para tomar como uma brincadeira.

- Ao menos admite que sinceramente seria um erro. – afirmou Bella com tom seco - Não posso acreditar que esteja falando sério. De verdade pensa que minhas opções são ficar aqui para que você se aproveite de mim, ou ir para Seattle para que outro homem o faça?

- Eu não vou me aproveitar de você, Bella. - Disse lentamente Edward, adotando uma expressão muito séria - Mas não posso responder pelo outro tipo, não é? A propósito, quem é? Não é aquele que acompanhou para casa no ano passado, depois das férias de verão, é?

- Não vou falar sobre isso com você. – Respondeu Bella séria.

- É uma desmancha-prazeres. - Edward se apoiou no balcão da cozinha, pousando o olhar em seus lábios - Suponho que você mesma já terá se perguntado se realmente quer conservar sua casa familiar, ou se vale a pena sacrificar tudo por esse tipo de Seattle. – Falou Edward seriamente, com um estranho brilho nos olhos, ao qual Bella não soube dizer o que era.

- Oh, isto é ridículo Edward! - Bella sacudiu a cabeça - Não quero escutar mais nada. Não podemos nos casar. É simplesmente absurdo.

- Eu acredito que seria um bom trato para ambos. – Interrompeu Edward.

- Um bom trato! – exclamou Bella ofendida - Como pode falar de um casamento nesses termos?

- Se falasse em outros termos... Se falasse de amor... Estaria mais interessada? - perguntou Edward com tom suave e uma pontada de sarcasmo zombador na voz.

- Não, não quero saber nada disso. - Bella replicou, com o coração pulsando acelerado.

- Então fugirá para Seattle. – Concluiu Edward.

- Não vou fugir pra lugar nenhum. - negou Bella - Começarei de novo.

- Pode começar de novo aqui. Sei o muito que significa este lugar para você. No fim de um ano terá recuperado tudo e estará em uma ótima situação. – Disse Edward.

Bella ruborizou nervosa.

- Se sentirá muito melhor no fim desse tempo - insistiu ele...

- Ou muito pior. – Disse Bella rapidamente.

- É um risco calculado. - declarou Edward - Ao menos conservará sua casa e sua propriedade. Não irar perder nada.

- Ao contrário, acredito que poderia chegar a perder muito. Minha liberdade... E minha prudência. – Afirmou Bella seriamente.

- Não acredito que viver comigo seja tão mau! - exclamou Edward com tom seco, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é um problema de opiniões. – Respondeu Bella sarcástica.

- Bom, se for isso o que pensa, terei que pedir a outra pessoa. – Disse Edward sério.

- Sim, faça-o. - replicou ela, escandalizada por sua ousadia - Que tal com Tanya? - queria ver sua reação, queria saber como se sentia depois de que Tanya o abandonou.

- Já te disse isso, Tanya já não representa nenhum papel em minha vida. – Ele pronunciou essas palavras com firmeza. Em seus olhos verdes não havia a menor sombra de indecisão ou de nostalgia.

- Não estará fazendo tudo isso por despeito, Edward?

Por um momento pareceu muito surpreso por sua pergunta. Depois começou a rir.

- Claro que não, Tanya desejava de mim mais do que eu podia lhe oferecer. – Disse ele calmamente.

- Mas foi ela quem te deixou, não? – Perguntou Bella tenta não mostrar tamanha curiosidade.

- Importa por acaso quem deixou a quem? - inquiriu Edward por sua vez, e olhou seu relógio - Escuta, não vim aqui para falar de minhas aventuras passadas. Estava-me perguntando se quereria almoçar comigo... Acredito que seria maravilhoso que nós dois nos sentássemos tranqüilamente e falasse como dois seres civilizados.

**INCUBUS - Earth To Bella Part I - ( Link No Perfil )**

- Sinceramente, não vejo a necessidade de falar de nada. Já sabe o que penso de ti. – Respondeu Bella secamente.

-Você e eu sempre nos demos muito bem. – Replicou Edward.

- Até que descobri como você era realmente. – Disse Bela.

**Terra para Bella, você pensa que descobriu tudo**

- Eu, em troca, sempre tive muito carinho por você Bella. Gosto de seu caráter dinâmico, sua vivacidade... - deslizou o olhar pelo corpo de Bella - Entre outras coisas. **[N/A: Cara de pauuuu, cínico. Que pouca vergonha Edward.]**

- Não tente me adular, Edward. - replicou ela, estremecida - Asseguro que não vou aceitar esse trato que me propõe. Sou uma romântica. Quando me casar, farei por amor, e não por negócio.** [N/A: Isso Bellinha. Mas será que... deixa pra lá]**

- Posso te enviar rosas. – Disse Edward desdenhoso.

- Preciso algo mais que rosas para me convencer – Replicou Bella com frieza - Depois da maneira como tratou a meu pai.

**Terra para Bella,tudo o que você sabe está errado**

- Não vou voltar nesse tema outra vez. Os problemas de seu pai foi ele mesmo quem os criou. - declarou Edward.

- Estou certa de que você adoraria que todos esquecêssemos o que fez –disse ela com tom sarcástico - mas não conte com isso. Eu nunca esquecerei nem te perdoarei por ter apunhalado meu pai pelas costas. Morreu amargurado e arruinado, e você contribuiu para essa situação... Te odeio por isso e...

Bem, quase tudo

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, amadureça um pouco! - interrompeu-a bruscamente Edward - Seu pai era um estúpido, e se arruinou sozinho... -apoiou-se sobre a mesa, desafiando-a com o olhar - Quer que te diga por que se encontrava em uma situação econômica tão ruim? Quer saber a verdade?

**Terra para Bella, eu vejo quando você não está escutando**

- O que quer dizer? - inquiriu Bella, franzindo o cenho – Sei tudo o que tem para saber.

- Seu pai era um homem fraco Bella e o quanto antes você enfrente a verdade, melhor para você. – Disse Edward com frieza.

**Eu carrego o peso de ser a voz que te revela**

- Ele tampouco falava muito bem de você. - replicou ela - Me disse que foi duro e implacável. E a julgar por sua recente oferta, eu diria que não se enganou.

**Nós todos envelhecemos, e antes de nadar você deve estar pronta para afundar**

- Se me oferecer para saldar a dívida que ainda me deve, se me oferecer para levantar de novo sua propriedade e investir mais dinheiro nela para depois lhe devolver isso no final de um ano é, em sua opinião, uma amostra de dureza e implacabilidade, então já não tem sentido que sigamos falando. - declarou Edward, deixando sua xícara de café sobre a mesa.

**Terra para Bella, o mundo pode ser um lugar nada amigável**

- Me diga uma coisa, Edward. - Bella o deteve quando já se dirigia para a porta - Como pode me propor saldar a dívida de meu pai agora, quando antes ele mesmo te suplicou que prorrogasse o prazo de devolução e você negou? Como se explica isso? – Perguntou ela.

**Então mantenha-se de cabeça erguida (mantenha erguida) e faça o seu melhor para disfarçar**

- Tinha muito boas razões para fazer o que fiz Bella. E estou te pedindo que acredite em mim.

Seu tom parecia sincero, e de repente Bella se sentiu desconcertada. Edward viu a sombra de dor que nublava seus olhos, e se aproximou dela.

- Não, Edward. – Se afastou dele. - Não me toque. Não estava de brincadeira quando antes te disse que te odiava.

**Não é tão difícil, apenas desfaça-se**

- Não, não me odeia - Edward sacudiu a cabeça em negação. - Te assusta o futuro e sente falta desesperadamente de seu pai, mas não me odeia.

**e veja um segundo sol ascender**

- Não estou assustada. – declarou ela teimosa.

Edward deslizou o olhar por seu rosto pálido, e parou pelo suave e delicado contorno de seus lábios.

- Te conheço desde que tinhas treze anos, Isabella Swan. Sei que está muito confusa... E quero que saiba que desejo o melhor para você. - levantou-lhe o rosto, obrigando-a olhar para ele. - Quero beijar seus lábios delicados, quero te abraçar e te dizer que jamais terá que voltar a se preocupar com nada. **(N/A: aaaa ele foi fofinho não foi?)**

**Pronto para afundar, eu estou pronto para afundar**

Bella mordeu o lábio. O estranho era que, apesar de tudo o que lhe tinha dito, ansiava que Edward a beijasse, que a abraçasse. Sentia-se tão confusa e emocionada que não sabia o que pensar.

**Pronto para afundar, eu estou pronto para afundar**

- Peço perdão pelo que te disse antes a respeito de seu pai, de que era um homem fraco. Não devia ter dito isso. – Disse Edward no tom suave.

- Não, não deveria ter dito. - repôs Bella. Os olhos doíam por causa do esforço que estava fazendo para não chorar.

**INCUBUS - Earth To Bella Part II ( Link No Perfil)**

- Acredite em mim Bella, eu sempre gostei de seu pai. E não fui eu quem o arruinou. – Respondeu Edward suplicante.

Bella não respondeu nada. O coração estava pulsando com tanta força que estava segura de que Edward podia ouvi-lo. Sua proximidade estava fazendo que todo tipo de estranhas emoções aflorassem com uma intensidade que não podia controlar.

**Terra para Bella,**

**Isso é uma emergência sossegada**

- Não voltaremos a falar mais do passado, de acordo? – disse Edward baixando a voz, com um tom persuasivo, sedutor - O futuro é o único que importa. Vamos sair para almoçar e falar de tudo isto tranqüilamente.

Bella franziu o cenho. Qual era seu futuro? Deixar tudo e abandonar a todos os que tinham conhecido e amado, entre eles Edward Cullen, para começar de novo em uma cidade estranha?

Mas se ficasse e se casasse com Edward, como se sentiria no final de um ano, quando terminasse esse casamento? Teria recuperado sua casa, mas seria realmente capaz de reconstruir sua vida, esquecer que tinha compartilhado um ano inteiro com Edward e comportar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não acreditava ser capaz de fazer isso, mas partir parecia uma solução igualmente aterrorizante.

**Terra para Bella,**

**Há muito mais para ganhar**

**do que a ser prejudicado.**

- Me diga que se casara comigo, Bella, e eu cuidarei de ti. – Perguntou Edward.

- Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim. – repôs ela com energia - Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

-De acordo, diga sim e já solucionaremos mais tarde esses detalhes. – Disse Edward sorrindo, inclinou-se para beijá-la.

**Terra para Bella**

**você está caminhando sobra a água muito bem**

A doçura de seus lábios contra os seus produziu a Bella uma inegável sensação de prazer. Não fez nenhuma tentativa para distanciá-lo. Em vez disso, um instinto mais intenso e profundo se apoderou dela e encontrou a si mesma abraçando-o, apoiando uma mão sobre seu peito quente e levando a outra ao pescoço dele. Podia sentir o calor de sua pele através de sua roupa, temperando a frieza que tinha se instalado em seu coração desde a morte de seu pai. Fechou os olhos e descobriu que ansiava apoiar-se nele, deixar ser levar e lhe dizer: "vamos tentar".

**Mas é você realmente?**

**Você não ver o fundo?**

Quando Edward se afastou, Bella levantou o olhar para ele, confusa e tonta.

- Não ouve um tilintar? – murmurou Edward. - Acredito que é seu telefone. - completou ele com um sorriso.

-Oh! - exclamou Bella voltando à realidade. Era humilhante o contraste entre o autocontrole de Edward e seu próprio sobressalto, sua própria confusão. Se recuperou com dificuldade e pegou o telefone.

- Alô?

- Bella? É Eric... Yorkie, o agente imobiliário de Edward. Sinto te incomodar, mas... Edward está por aí?

- Sim... Sim está - Bella passou o telefone para Edward. - É para você.

- Sim? – inquiriu Edward enérgico, e depois olhou seu relógio - De acordo. Não, não importa. Voltarei para me encarregar disso agora mesmo - desligou o telefone e se voltou para olhar para Bella - Sinto muito, Bella, teremos que suspender o almoço. Há problemas com os vinhedos.

- Não importa. – Disse Bella dando de ombros, de novo na defensiva - De toda forma, não ia almoçar contigo.

Edward sorriu como se não acreditasse em suas palavras, principalmente depois daquele beijo que compartilharam.

- Pois então jantaremos juntos. – afirmou ele – Venho te buscar amanhã à noite, às sete e meia.

- Não, Edward. – Disse Bella rapidamente.

- Não me atrasarei assim se assegure de estar pronta a tempo. – Após a recomendação Edward deu um beijo rápido em Bella, a deixando totalmente perdida, e partir. **(N/A: Exigente, se acha... kkkk)**

Bella ainda confusa observou enquanto ele subia apressado em seu Volvo, tão crédulo e seguro de si mesmo como sempre.

O coração batia tão rapidamente como se acabasse de correr uma maratona. Ainda estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Aquele fato é indiscutível, e se odiava por isso.

Aquele era o homem que tinha agido cruelmente com seu pai, disse a si mesma. Mas atrás daqueles sentimentos de culpa e deslealdade a memória de seu pai, escondia um desejo tão profundo e intenso que era impossível de combater. Até quando resistiria?

**Não é tão dificil,**

**Apenas perdoe a si mesma e sinta a água adentrando.**

* * *

____

Oi xuxus

Desculpem eu não ter postado ontem, mas acabem me distraíndo com outras coisas aqui.

Mas hoje antes de sair já vim aqui logo postar pra não deixar vocês na mão ok?

Quero acradecer - A Lara Cullen que me deixa reviews ENORMES...kkkkkk - adoroooo viu Lara.

_A AgathaRoesler , a manucss e a Luna Stew - Eu já disse mas digo de novo , seja MUITO bem vindas._

___A ingrydmendonca , a Emyllie e a Riana - Vlw meninas por não me abandonarem, e continuar a acompanhar e deixar seus reviews, apesar de já terem lido eles.  
E por ultimo, mas nao menos importante MUITO obrigado Drê - Espero que tenha gosta mesmo amiga._

E a galera que add a fic e não deixa um reviewzinho , vamos lá gente saim da escuridão, venha para luz ok? Espero o review de vcs.

Beijinhos a todas e MUITO OBRIGADO por lerem e deixar os reviews de vocês.

Otimo final de semana.


	5. Cap 3  Necessito, Te Quero

_**N:A - Ola meus xuxuzinhos**_

_**Como foram de Natal e Ano novo? Espero que bem**_

_**e que tenham se divertido muito. E que esse ano seja maravilhoso para todos nós,**_

_**Mais uma chance de realizar aquilo que não conseguiu no ano que passou. Como diz a música**_

_**"Que todos os nossos sonhos sejam verdade".**_

_**Bem aí mais um cap pra vocês espero que gostem e deixem seus reviews. E Nada de leitora fantasma que tenho medo ok? kkkk**_

**_E desculpem a demora, mas agora vou postar certinho...Toda sexta-feira, sem falta ... PROMETO :D_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 - Te Necessito, Te Quero.**_

O aroma das rosas recebeu Bella quando ela abriu a porta. Em um vaso de vidro, sobre a mesa da sala, os apertados botões que tinha posto nele nessa manhã tinham florescido em todo seu esplendor.

Se inclinou para aspirar seu perfume, agradecida a Edward por aquele detalhe.

**Foto das flores** - **( Link no Perfil****)**

**Música - Colbie Caillat-Feelings Show ( Link no Perfil)**

_**Ele me disse**_

_**Que esperaria aqui pacientemente, mas**_

_**Eu me pergunto se ele está brincando**_

_**Bem, talvez ele esteja falando sério agora**_

_**Talvez não**_

_**Talvez não**_

_**Porque...**_

Tirou as botas e suspirou. Tinha passado uma tarde terrível percorrendo sua propriedade com os agentes imobiliários, catalogando tudo, dos enormes tanques dos armazéns até os equipamentos de equitação que havia nos estábulos vazios.

Tudo estava registrado, preparado para o catálogo, e já tinha sido escolhida a data para o leilão. Escreveu a data na agenda que guardava na mesa da sala, anotando ao lado do almoço que tinha marcado com Alice para aquela semana, em uma tentativa de banalizar aquele acontecimento. Mas não conseguiu. Estava tendo a sensação de que estava escrevendo a data exata do fim do mundo.

A convicção de que não precisava seguir adiante com os trâmites da venda se via reforçada pelas rosas que Edward tinha lhe mandado aquela manhã. Elas vinham acompanhadas de um cartão, em que ele lhe lembrava que passaria para pega-la para jantarem essa noite. Como se tivesse podido esquecer!

_**Amor é louco**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Isso é bem devagar**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**Tudo que você tem que fazer**_

_**É nunca deixar isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**E eu quero que você saiba**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram...**_

Durante todo o dia enganou a si mesma dizendo que não ia, que não mudaria de idéia a respeito de sua proposta... Daí o fato de ter marcado um encontro com os agentes imobiliários.

_**Me desculpe por estar me levando tanto tempo**_

_**Pra descobrir o que estou sentindo**_

_**Me pergunto se virá para mim**_

_**Talvez não**_

_**Talvez não**_

_**Porque...**_

Desviou o olhar das rosas para a parede onde estava o relógio dos tempos de seu avô. Eram seis horas em ponto. Se fosse jantar com Edward, teria que subir para seu quarto para se arrumar e não perder mais tempo.

Pensou nisso só por um segundo e depois se dirigiu para as escadas. Não lhe faria mal escutar o que Edward tivesse que lhe dizer, disse a si mesma.

_**Amor é louco**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Isso é bem devagar**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**Tudo que você tem que fazer**_

_**É nunca deixar isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**E eu quero que você saiba**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**Eu quero que você saiba**_

Tomou uma ducha e penteou seus cabelos deixando-os soltos, em um tempo recorde, mas depois passou séculos, indecisa sobre o que deveria usar. Queria apresentar uma boa imagem, mas por outro lado não queria parecer muito arrumada e que tivesse se preocupar muito.

Colocou uma blusa branca tomara que caia e uma saia preta, calçou seus sapatos de salto, colocou sua pulseira e os brincos e se examinou no espelho. Pensou que as cores faziam um bonito contraste com o tom da sua pele, e o modelo da roupa destacava suas curvas.

_**Roupa da Bella - (Link no Perfil**__**)**_

_**O que estou tentando dizer**_

_**É que estou sentindo uma mudança**_

_**E que vou deixar isso tomar conta de tudo**_

_**Se você pedir um tempo**_

_**Não vou pedir pra você ficar**_

_**Mas eu não quero te perder**_

De repente se sobressaltou ao ouvir o carro de Edward. Pela janela de seu quarto, observou enquanto ele se dirigia para a porta principal. Tinha uma aparência muito elegante. Bella não podia negar, Edward era um homem muito bonito e estava extremamente atraente naquela noite.

_**Amor é louco**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Isso é bem devagar**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**Tudo que você tem que fazer**_

_**É nunca deixar isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Edward tocou a campainha, mas esperou uns minutos. Não se apressaria a atender a porta... Não queria parecer que estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

_**É nunca deixar isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**E eu quero que você saiba**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

Espero uns instantes para abrir a porta, mas quando fez e encontrou Edward com seu sorriso torto, todas suas intenções se evaporaram em um instante.

- Está maravilhosa. - disse Edward, olhando-a com expressão apreciativa.

- Obrigado. E obrigado também pelas rosas. – acrescentou Ela.

- Foi um prazer. - Ele olhou seu relógio - Vamos? Reservei uma mesa no Henry's para as oito horas.

Bella tentou disfarçar sua impressão pelo fato de que fosse levá-la a um dos melhores restaurantes da região.

**Foto do Restaurante -****( Link no Perfil )**

_**Nunca deixe isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**nunca deixar isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

_**nunca deixar isso ir**_

_**Meus sentimentos mostram**_

**_ # _ #_#_**

Surpreendentemente, Bella se sentiu muito relaxada durante o jantar. A comida e o serviço eram excelentes, e Edward se mostrou muito atencioso e divertido. Nenhuma só vez a conversa foi para lado pessoal.

- Você gostaria de sobremesa e café? – perguntou Edward enquanto voltava a lhe encher a taça de vinho.

- Só café, obrigado. - Bella deixou de observar o restaurante para descobrir que Edward a estava olhando com uma estranha fixidez. A intensidade de seu olhar acabou por perturbá-la.

**Música - Aerosmith - Just Feel Better** ( **Link no Perfil** )

_**Ela disse que eu me sinto encalhado**_

_**E eu não posso mais dizer**_

_**Se eu estou indo ou voltando**_

_**Não foi assim que eu planejei**_

_**Eu tenho uma chave da porta...**_

_**Mas ela simplesmente não vai abrir**_

— Fico feliz que tenha mudado de idéia a respeito de jantar comigo esta noite Bella. — comentou ele com tom suave.

- Eu também - confessou Bella - Este é um de meus restaurantes favoritos, mas fazia anos que não pisava nele. As pessoas estão acostumadas vir a este lugar somente para celebrar ocasiões muito especiais...

- Espero que esta seja também. - Disse Edward, pousando o olhar em seus lábios.

_**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei**_

_**Parte de mim diz pra deixar pra lá**_

_**E a vida acontece por uma razão**_

_**Mas eu não eu não eu não**_

_**Porque isso nunca funcionou antes**_

_**Mas desta vez, desta vez**_

_**Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

- Como conseguiu reservar uma mesa com tão pouco tempo de antecedência? - inquiriu Bella em um esforço por restringir sua conversa a um tema impessoal.

- Posso ser muito persuasivo quando algo me importa o suficiente. – Disse Edward com intensidade.

— Quer dizer que os subornou... Tal e como tentou subornar a mim para que me casasse contigo? – Perguntou Bella friamente.

- Nunca em toda minha vida subornei a ninguém - replicou Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas - Diabos Bella, eu te sugeri que se casasse comigo porque pensava que isso séria de nosso mútuo benefício. Realmente tem uma opinião tão baixa de mim? – Perguntou Edward ofendido.

Seus olhares se encontraram e o coração de Bella acelerou.

-Já não sei o que pensar. – admitiu ela, arrependendo-se de seu anterior ataque e se lembrando quão amável Edward tinha sido com ela durante o jantar - Sinto muito. Provavelmente a palavra "suborno" foi um pouco forte. – Completo ela arrependida.

Edward se apoiou de novo no encosto de sua cadeira, voltando a relaxar.

_**Me diga o que fazer**_

_**Você sabe que eu não consigo ver através**_

_**do nevoeiro em volta de mim**_

_**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

- Sim... Sobretudo para um futuro prefeito. – comentou ele com tom zombador.

Bella o olhou atentamente. Parecia forte e implacável, mas a impressão de força que sustentava parecia associar a um conceito de honra, de integridade moral. Se não tivesse sido pela forma em que tinha se comportado com seu pai durante os últimos meses de sua vida, jamais teria deixado de confiar nele.

_**Eu não consigo encontrar o meu caminho**_

_**Deus, eu preciso de uma mudança**_

_**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

_**Qualquer coisinha só para me sentir melhor**_

- Deve ter muita vontade de ser eleito prefeito se com o propósito de conseguir mais votos está disposto a se casar. – Analisou Bella.

- Sim, isso chegou a ser bastante importante para mim – admitiu Edward - Acredito que posso mudar este lugar, melhorar a vida das pessoas.

- E depois o que? Washington? - perguntou Bella com tom ligeiro.

- Me dê uma oportunidade - Edward se pôs a rir - Ainda não me escolheram - inclinou-se para lhe servir mais vinho.

- É ambicioso. Se as coisas forem bem, não duvido que pense em metas mais altas. Este lugar ficará muito pequeno. – Acrescento Bella.

- Esta cidade é meu lar. Como você, cresci amando e respeitando esta terra, o legado de meus pais. Não renunciarei a ela tão facilmente. – Disse Edward com convicção

Bella pensou imediatamente na mãe de Edward.

- Não... Elizabeth não teria aprovado - por um momento seus olhos nublaram de tristeza. Bella ainda sentia falta daquela mulher.

- Em troca, teria aprovado a proposta que te fiz - repôs ele com um sorriso irônico.

- Isso não teria sido suficiente para que mudasse de idéia? - inquiriu Bella, sorrindo - Sua mãe sempre dizia que eras muito independente, muito orgulhoso e teimoso.

- É engraçado, o mesmo estava acostumada a dizer de ti. – Disse ele.

_**Ela disse que eu preciso que você me segure**_

_**Eu estou um pouco longe da praia**_

_**E eu estou com medo de afundar**_

_**Você é a única que me conhece**_

_**E que não ignora**_

_**Que minha alma está chorando**_

Olharam-se por um momento, comovidos por aquelas lembranças.

- Elizabeth era uma pessoa encantadora. Deve sentir terrivelmente a falta dela. – Disse Bella com tristeza.

- Sim, mas a vida tem que seguir. - repôs Edward - Minha mãe me ensinou essa lição quando era muito jovem e meu pai acabava de morrer. Ela era forte, muito valente, e teve que trabalhar muito duro para conseguir êxito atrás êxito com os vinhedos.

- Sim, era uma mulher extraordinária. – Disse Bella com emoção.

- Ela estava acostumada a dizer Bella, que o segredo da vida não se baseava em ter medo, a não ser em agarrar-se a ela com força.

Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas, e Edward a pegou sua mão.

- Case-se comigo, Bella... Te necessito. Te quero. **[N/A: aaaa que romântico, tbm te necessito e te quero Ed. Tatata parei, me ignorem aqui.]**

_**Eu sei eu sei eu sei**_

_**Parte de mim diz pra deixar pra lá**_

_**Tudo deve ter uma razão**_

_**Isto vai rodando e rodando porque**_

_**Todos os dias são como o anterior**_

_**Mas desta vez, desta vez**_

_**Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

- Você não necessita de ninguém. Ganhará essas eleições tanto se, se casar como se continuar solteiro. – Disse Bella tentando manter a razão.

- Obrigado por ter tanta fé em mim – sorriu ele - Mas acredito que terei mais oportunidades se você estiver ao meu lado. Como é aquele ditado...? "_atrás de cada homem importante há sempre uma mulher fundamental.._."

- Ou uma sogra surpreendida. - Disse Bella pôs-se a rir. - É o outro lado desse ditado.

- Como nunca conheci sua mãe, não sei se ficaria surpresa ou não. O que sei é que a minha teria se alegrado muito...

- Não está sendo justo Edward. Não precisa colocar Elizabeth nisto. Sabe muito bem que penso nela. – Disse Bella com tristeza

_**Me diga o que fazer**_

_**Você sabe que eu não consigo ver através**_

_**do nevoeiro em volta de mim**_

_**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

- Escuta - pediu-lhe Edward, esboçando um meio sorriso - estou tão desesperado que seria capaz de mandar trazer um sacerdote agora mesmo com o propósito de que não mudasse de idéia. **[N/A: Nossaaaa, fica quieta criaturaaa :D]**

- É uma loucura - murmurou Bella, divertida por suas palavras - Um casamento de conveniência... - sacudiu a cabeça.

_**Eu não consigo encontrar o meu caminho**_

_**Deus, eu preciso de uma mudança**_

_**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

_**Qualquer coisinha só para me sentir melhor**_

- Eu, em troca, acredito que tem perfeito sentido. – Disse Edward

- Não é possível... – Disse Bella tentando seguir a razão.

- As pessoas sempre se casaram por conveniência, desde o começo dos tempos. E muitos matrimônios desse tipo tiveram êxito. – Falou Edward com seriedade.

- Fala por você. Eu não sei de nenhum caso. – Afirmou Bella.

- Só comprometerá um ano de sua vida. – Disse Edward tentando a convencer.

Bella encolheu de ombros.

- Ao final do prazo recuperará seus vinhedos... Não precisa fugir daqui. – Continuou ele.

- Não estou fugindo. – Respondeu Bella rapidamente.

- Chama-o como quiser. Bom, o que me diz? – Perguntou Edward.

Bella não respondeu imediatamente e ele tirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso de seu casaco. Abriu, lhe mostrando um anel maravilhoso, com varou pequenos diamantes por todo o contorno e no centro um enorme diamante. Não podia negar o anel era lindo.

**Foto do Anel -** **(****Link no Perfil****)**

- Edward já comprou o anel? – Pergunto Bella assombrada.

- Pensava que devia tomar a iniciativa. Realmente quero me casar contigo Bella. – Afirmou ele.

- Sinto muito, Edward. Não tenho tanta convicção. – Murmuro ela.

Edward tirou o anel da caixa e o sustentou entre os dedos indicadores e polegar frente à vela da mesa. Os diamantes despediam uma maravilhosa imagem de brilhos multicoloridos.

_**Eu estou tentando me segurar**_

_**Em todas as coisas que eu deixei pra trás**_

_**Sou eu de novo você sabe**_

_**Eu acho que preciso de uma ajudinha desta vez**_

- Olhe, faremos o seguinte: se o anel encaixar perfeitamente no anular de sua mão esquerda, consideraremos um bom presságio e nos casaremos. Se não, esqueceremos de todo o assunto. – Propões ele.

- Não te parece uma prova muito singela para uma decisão tão importante? – Falou Bella, pensando na loucura que tudo aquilo era.

- Bom - sorriu Edward - eu sou um grande crente no destino. - tomou a mão e deslizou o anel em seu dedo. Encaixava perfeitamente - Justamente como a Cinderela e o sapatinho de vidro. – acrescentou ele com um brilho zombador no olhar. **[N/A: Cínico, não me canso de dizer como esse homem é cara de pau, aiaiai quero um...kkkk]**

_**... Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

- Edward, isto é... – Bella tentou protestar.

Mas Edward não deixou que continuasse e a beijou. Foi um beijo breve, mas quente e sedutor, que a fez esquecer completamente do que ia dizer. Bella o olhava fixamente, sem palavras.

- Peço champanhe? – Perguntou Edward calmamente.

_**Me diga o que fazer**_

_**Você sabe que eu não consigo ver através**_

_**do nevoeiro em volta de mim**_

_**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

Bella voltou para a realidade. Se alguém lhe houvesse dito um ano atrás que Edward Cullen lhe pediria que se casasse com ele, nunca teria acreditado, mas teria sentido uma imensa alegria. Agora não sabia o que fazer... Nem sequer era capaz de decifrar seus próprios sentimentos.

Edward não a amava, recordou-se com energia. Aquilo era um simples trato de negócios, nada mais. Um trato que lhe permitiria conservar seu lar, suas terras, mas... Poderia suportar o aspecto emocional daquele compromisso? Poderia suportar uma relação que tinha um tempo limitado, um casamento que sabia que terminaria? A opção de abandonar seu lar, de abandonar Edward, de repente lhe parecia uma possibilidade muito terrível de contemplar.

_**Eu não consigo encontrar o meu caminho**_

_**Deus, eu preciso de uma mudança**_

_**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor**_

- Um trato por um ano...? – balbuciou ela.

Edward assentiu, com um brilho no olhar, e levantou uma mão para chamar o garçom.

Bella o observava em silêncio, sentindo-se transbordada pelo que estava acontecendo.

_**Qualquer coisinha só para me sentir melhor**_

* * *

**_Resposta dos Reviews :_**

**_Ingrydmendonca - _**_Amiga fico tão feliz quando vejo vc por aqui, sei que ta __ansiosa pra chegar onde parei no nyah. Desculpe miga, mas vou postar direitinho agora e logo logo vai chegar onde parei. Não desiste nao ok? Ah! amigaa você me perguntou se a Bella era virgem, não me lembro se já responde, mas vou responder agora, NÃO CONTO...kkkkk _

_Você é muitoo ansiosa menina tenha fé...kkkkkk_

**_Luna Stew - _**_Oi Luna , vlw por aparecer e espero que esteja gostando da fic, ah! acho que você vai gostar desse cap...kkkk._

_**Tee Dree** - Oi miga , bom tiver aqui de novo, sinal que ta gostando. Bem o babado com o pai da Bella não vai demorar tanto assim pra ser relevado, na verdade acho que daqui a mais dois caps e vocês vão ficar sabendo ok?_

**NahCac - **Oi xuxu, que bom que ta gostando e espero que continue acompanhando e desculpe a demora.

**Fadamor **- Ooooi xuxu fico TÃO feliz quando vejo a galera do Nyah aqui, poxaaa vcs não desistiram da fic mesmo, é sinal que agradou. Espero que vc tenha paciencia pra esperar chegar no cap que eu tinha parado lá no nyah. MUITO OBRIGADO por aparecer. vlw!

** AgathaRoesler -** Oi xuxuzinha que bom que ta gostando e continue acompanhando viu? uhuh esse jantar vai ter um final interessante sim, mas leia e depois me diz o que achou, se o jantar foi TÃO interessante quanto você queria ok? kkk

**Smilla -** migaaaaaa que bom tiver aqui, enfim apareceu em...kkkkk

vlw mesmo, logo logo to chegando onde parei no nyah...paciencia ok? conto com sua presença.

**Emyllie** - Emy não me canso de dizer o quanto fico feliz em ver vcs do nyah aqui, e vou pedir mais uma vez paciencia e logo logo chego lá ok?

Continua se divertido kkkkk, Alice é sempre Alice né? eu adorooo quando ela conta pro Ed que a Bella que ir embora...kkk

adoro a fadinha. vlw pelas felicitações. Tudo em dobro pra ti ok?

**Lara Cullen** - Ooooi xuxuzinha deixei o seu por ultimo mas nao é pq é o menos importante não viu...kkkk

Muito pelo contrario seus review merecem toda minha atenção.

Bem tbm adoro a Alice acho que ela sempre faz as fics mais divertidas. Acho que ela torce pelo Ed e Bella, mas saber de algo ? bem ela desconfia. Vamos se dizer assim.

E o Ed...kkkkkkmorro com ele, tenho que confessar que adoro esse lado cinico dele, e quando ele fala das flores morro de rir...

E os sentimentos do dele? não conto kkk...sempre nas entrelinhas lembra?... vai prestando atenção... :D

Lara to morrendo de rir do seu review, Ed é igual a vestido na liquidação ?

ADOROoooo. Vlw docinho e não some viu?

#_#

_**Bem meus amores OBRIGADO a todas pela atenção, por ler e deixar seus reviews, isso me motiva a continuar...Espero que vocês não sumam . Eu tbm vou evitar o maximo possivel sumir...kkkkk**_

_**Vou me esforçar pra postar TODA sexta- feira, mas se rolar MUITO review posso até adiantar, vai depender de vocês.**_

_**Um Otimo ano pra vocês, muita paz, saúde, dinheiro e MUITO amor. Façam desse novo ano um ano melhor, corram atras de seus objetivos, realizem seus sonhos, renovem suas forças, matem a esperança, enfim SEJAM FELIZ. São os meus desejos pra todas vocês.**_

_**FELIZ 2011!**_

BEIJOS DA TAYLOR.


	6. Cap 4  Contando a Novidade

_br_

_br_

_br_

_**OLA MEUS XUXUZINHOS**_

_**Primeiramente desculpem a pequena demora ok? Mas vou explicar.**_

_**vocês devem ta achando estranho esse [br] aí e que vão encontrar ao longo do capítulo; **__**Mas foi a única forma que eu encontrei de separar os paragrafos, **__**pra não ficar igual ao capítulo da semana passada.**_

_**Por isso tbm a demora, eu esperei minha queridissima amiga Smilla no msn, **__**pra ver se ela aparecia pra me ajudar, mas infelizmente ela nao entrou.**_

_**Então vai assim mesmo, depois se ela aparecer e SE ela souber o que fazer, eu tiro esse [br]**_

_**e se alguém souber resolver e quiser me ajuda, to aceitando de bom grado ok?**_

**_Espero que vocês gostei do capítulo, apesar de ele ser o mais _****_sem graçinha da fic...kkk_**

**_Mas tem a fadinha, e Alice é sempre uma alegria não é?_**

**_Respostas dos reviews lá no final do capitulo._**

**_Ah! xuxus espero que vocês estejam _****_dando uma olhadinha nos links que posto lá no perfil em? _**

**_Faço os looks e procuro musicas _****_relacionadas aos caps, _****_pq acho que assim fica melhor pra visualizar a historia, pra se envolver,_**

**_ espero que meu trabalho _****_e tempo não seja em vão ok?_**

**_Então Otimo final de semana pra todas[o], beijinhos_**

**_e não esqueçam de deixar meus reviews em? kkk :D_**

_**br**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 – Contando a Novidade**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

O anel de compromisso de Bella brilhava como o fogo em seu dedo, enquanto ela saía de sua caminhonete. Tinham passado quatro dias desde que Edward o pôs, e ainda não podia acreditar. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria tinha medo do compromisso que tinha assumido com aquele gesto./br

O casamento era um dos mais delicados passos que se podia dar na vida, e ela o tinha aceitado como parte de um simples trato de negócios. Procurava se recordar que dessa forma salvaria seu lar, que já não teria que partir, mas mesmo assim não podia evitar se perguntar se não teria cometido uma loucura.

br

**Música: Jordin Sparks – Don't Let It Go To Your Head** ( Link No Perfil )

_**E se eu abrisse o jogo**_

_**E dissesse a você tudo o que significa pra mim?**_

_**E aí se eu quisesse dizer realmente cada palavra que disse**_

_**Baby, não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**br**_

Muito elegante com seu vestido tomara que caia creme, um cinto marrom modelando sua cintura, seu sapato de salto, tinha visto eles em uma loja e achado lindos, não resistiu e comprou, Alice concerteza aprovaria. Com seu longo cabelo resolveu recolher em um coque deixando sua franja solta, já que estava um calor quase insuportável, pegou sua bolsa, pois seus óculos e dirigiu-se para o centro.

br

**Roupa da Bella –**** ( Link No Perfil**** )**

**br**

Tinha marcado um almoço com a Alice e aproveitaria para contar a sua amiga a boa notícia. Já que não tinha sido capaz de mencionar quando pouco antes estiveram falando por telefone.

O restaurante se encontrava no centro, e estava acostumado a ser muito bem freqüentado por ser muito agradável e aconchegante. Bella visualizou as mesas procurando por sua amiga e avistou Alice lhe acenando.

br

**Roupa da Alice – ( Link No Perfil**** )**

**br**

- Sinto muito, cheguei tarde? – perguntou Bella enquanto se sentava frente a sua amiga.

- Não, sou eu quem chegou cedo. – Disse Alice lhe entregou o menu. Tenho que te confessar estou morrendo de fome. Estava decidida a me controlar para não começar a comer por dois, mas a tentação está simplesmente entristecedora.

- Bom, ao menos não tem náuseas - sorriu Bella.

- Pelo menos esse problema não tenho. Me sinto fantástica. – Disse Alice alegremente.

- E assim parece Ali - repôs Bella, sincera - E como está o Jasper?

- Tão entusiasmado e contente como uma criança. – Respondeu Alice com desdém.

Nesse momento apareceu o garçom para anotar o pedido.

br

br

- Bom, e você tudo bem? - perguntou Alice quando voltaram a ficar sozinhas - O agente imobiliário já fixou uma data para o leilão?

- Sim, e eu a cancelei. Em vez disso, decidi me casar. - declarou Bella com naturalidade.

- Te casar! - nesse momento Alice ia colocar açúcar no café, e o derramou sobre a mesa - Ouvi bem?

- Sim. Edward me propôs casamento e aceitei. – Disse Bella tentando se manter tranqüila.

Alice olhou o anel que estava na mão esquerda de Bella, e arregalou os olhos.

- Não... Não posso acreditar. - Alice murmurou completamente assombrada.

- Pois já somos duas. - Afirmou Bella não podendo evitar rir.

br

br

- Bella, é um anel maravilhoso. Felicidades minha amiga. – Desejou Alice que de repente, lançou um olhar acusador a amiga. - E não me disse nem uma palavra, no outro dia, quando estava te contando sobre Edward e Tanya, se comportou como se não soubesse de nada... Que maldade Bellinha. – Completou Alice fazendo um biquinho.

br

br

_**E se eu escrevesse seu nome**_

_**Porque você está sempre em meu cérebro**_

_**Dentro de um coração, que eu desenhei de vermelho carmim**_

_**Baby, não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça**_

_**Não fique com grandes ideias Deixe-me esclarecer**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

- E não sabia de nada, de verdade... - Disse Bella se justificando - Tudo isto aconteceu tão rápido Ali...

- Edward rompeu com Tanya por sua causa? – Perguntou Alice desconfiada.

Bella negou com a cabeça. Não tinha intenção de entrar nos verdadeiros detalhes de seu compromisso. Alice ficaria horrorizada e, além disso, ela mesma não queria admitir. Mas não podia mentir.

- Não Ali, acredito que as coisas foram tal e como Tanya te contou. - seguiu um comprido silêncio - Sei o que está pensando. - disse Bella com tom irônico – Esta se perguntando se Edward não estará agindo por despeito. Eu lhe fiz essa mesma pergunta e ele me assegurou que não era assim.

- Provavelmente sempre tenha estado apaixonado por ti. - disse Alice com tom malicioso - Esteve muito tempo fora, na universidade... Possivelmente esteve te esperando. – Concluiu ela sorrindo.

br

br

_**Apenas porque eu não consigo continuar**_

_**Apenas porque eu morro quando você está longe**_

_**Apenas porque eu penso em você na cama**_

_**Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

- É uma romântica incorrigível Ali - Bella sorriu tristemente. No mais profundo de seu ser, teria lhe encantado que sua amiga tivesse razão. - Não, não engano a mim mesma, mas a verdade é que o quero. - admitiu Bella sinceramente, inclusive enquanto falava se surpreendeu com a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos.

br

br

_**Se eu olhei dentro de seus olhos**_

_**Uma, duas, tantas vezes**_

_**E memorizei cada palavra que você disse**_

_**Não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**Oh, não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

br

br

Tinha aceitado aquele casamento porque dessa forma conseguiria salvar seu lar. Mas Tinha esses sentimentos por Edward. Não podia negar que existiam no mais profundo de seu coração, por muito que dissesse a si mesma o contrário. Suas próprias emoções a confundiam. Como podia sentir aquilo por um homem em quem não sabia se podia confiar?

br

br

_**E daí se eu quiser beijar**_

_**Dos seus pés aos seus lábios**_

_**Não significa que você me teve apesar disso**_

_**Você vai ser bonzinho, eu aposto**_

_**Eu sou aquela que está no controle aqui Deixe-me esclarecer**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

- Só estou seguindo uma espécie de instinto cego, Alice, e para ser sincera não tenho a mínima segurança de ter tomado a decisão adequada. – Comento Bella com pesar.

- E quem pode ter essa segurança? - sorriu Alice - Eu acho que formam o casal perfeito. Edward é uma pessoa maravilhosa e você merece o melhor.

- Obrigado Ali - repôs Bella, comovida pela sinceridade de sua amiga.

br

_**Apenas porque eu não consigo continuar**_

_**Apenas porque eu morro quando você está longe**_

_**Apenas porque eu penso em você na cama**_

_**Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça**_

_**br**_

- Como vai ser a cerimônia? – Perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Não sei. Suponho que discreta e íntima. Ainda não falamos sobre isso. – Respondeu Bella sem compartilhar a mesma empolgação da amiga.

- Depois de comer, vamos dar uma olhada nos vestidos de noiva. – sugeriu Alice entusiasmada.

- Não estou preparada para isso Alice. - repôs Bella, incômoda de só pensar nisso - Ainda estou me acostumando à idéia de que sou uma mulher comprometida.

br

_**Se eu olhei dentro de seus olhos**_

_**Uma, duas, tantas vezes**_

_**E memorizei cada palavra que você disse**_

_**Não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**Oh, não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**br**_

- Você decide: ou isso ou vou te aborrecer durante toda a tarde vendo roupa de bebês. – Proposto Alice.

- Não me aborrecerei. – apressou Bella a lhe assegurar – Mesmo porque, não tenho tempo para provar vestidos. Convidei Edward para jantar esta noite lá em casa, e tenho que fazer algumas compras.

- Eu te ajudo. – disse Alice, olhando seu relógio - Temos tempo mais que suficiente para ver os vestidos... – Disse Alice, e Bella achou melhor aceitar, já que conhecia a baixinha e sabia que ela não desistiria.

- Bellinha, Edward deve estar muito apaixonado por ti se vai arriscar a provar a comida que você cozinha... – Comentou Alice e pôs-se a rir.

- Alice! Não cozinho tão mal. – Disse Bella ofendida.

Fazendo Alice gargalhar.

br

br

#_#_#

Bella retornou para casa carregada de pacotes e de ótimo humor. Possivelmente tinha se contagiado com o bom humor de Alice, mas surpreendentemente tinha passado uma tarde agradável vendo vestidos de noiva... E de fato, estava absolutamente entusiasmada com a perspectiva de se tornar a senhora Cullen.

br

_**Agora você acha que me tem**_

_**Bem, eu vou te pegar**_

_**Agora você acha que pode me tocar**_

_**Bem eu vou deixar**_

_**br**_

Depois de deixar as compras na cozinha, subiu para seu quarto com as outras compras. Uma calça para estrear naquela noite e uma blusa tomara que caia, que Alice a obrigou a comprar. Depois de guardar tudo, parou e olhou-se no espelho. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão contente. Pensou que possivelmente aquele casamento funcionaria... Talvez no ano seguinte, por essa mesma data, Edward já teria se apaixonado por ela... E já não quisesse terminar com esse casamento.

br

br

_**Apenas porque eu não consigo continuar**_

_**Apenas porque eu morro quando você está longe**_

_**Apenas porque eu penso em você na cama**_

_**Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

Quando se voltou para sair do quarto, seu olhar passou pela fotografia emoldurada de seu pai que descansava sobre a cômoda. Ao olhá-la, uma espécie de vazio lhe apertou o estômago e fazendo-a voltar bruscamente para a realidade. Como podia se enganar daquela forma? Edward tinha arruinado a seu pai. Como podia confiar em um homem semelhante, e inclusive amá-lo?

br

br

_**Se eu olhei dentro de seus olhos**_

_**Uma, duas, tantas vezes**_

_**E memorizei cada palavra que você disse**_

_**Não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**Oh, não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

_**não deixe subir à sua cabeça**_

* * *

br

br

br

**_Respondendo aos Reviews :_**

**_br_**

**_br_**

**_ Ingrydmendonca - _**_Oooo xuxuzinha...kkkkk, calma tenha fé falta bem pouquinho pra você saber a resposta da sua perguntinha ok? kkk_

_Vlw pelo review, e MUITO obrigado por nao abandonar a fic...BEIJINHOS :D_

_br_

_**Lara Cullen** - OLaaaa xuxuzinha do meu coração :D, menina eu sumir né? aff mas já voltei e eu posso demorar pra aparecer, mas desistir NUNCA, caramba eu sou leitora e sei como isso é ruim é PÉSSIMO, jamais vou fazer isso com vocês, então pode ficar despreocupada que você vai saber o final dessa historia ok? kkkkk_

_Meu Natal e Ano Novo foram normais, Natal em casa mesmo e Ano Novo na praia, vlw pelas felicitações tudo em dobro pra ti._

_Agora sobre o cap...kkkkk / Ed disse que iria mandar e mandou ooo homem cara de pau, eu morro de rir..kkkk/ e sobre o jantar, tinha como ela recusar? ele deixou? kkkkkk_

_ele nem pergunta, mandou logo...kkkkk / Gostou do look? Menina ela tinha que arrasar, era uma jantar especial. Acha que eu iria deixar a Bellinha ir com aquelas blusas de quadrilha de festa junina, de Eclipse? nao nao ...kkkkk_

_Eu concordo com vc sobre o Ed...ele deve ficar lindooo babando...kkkkkk / Acho que a Bella dá essas cortadas no Ed, pra ela não se derreter toda por ele, aí ela fica se policiando sabe, sempre lembrando erros dele, pra nao se render logo, a bixinha ainda ta tendo uma briga interna, Lembra? ainda tem a historia de Charlie...kkkkk_

_é de um lado o Ed e do outro o pai dela... Ela nao que parar e ver toda a situação, pq ela gosta do Ed e esse sentimento pode interferi no julgamento dela em relação ao caracter dele entende? é complicado...kkk / xuxu ele é todo sedução nessa fic...fico doida aqui...kkkk/ o homem é MUITO bom..kkkk/ gosto do anel? mara né? caprichei :D_

_Não é igual de Eclipse pq não é de 1918...kkkk/ dá desconto amiga pro filme, o anel lá é antigo/ não é essas maravilhas que temos agora...kkk/ Ah!Concordo PLENAMENTE com você ,__aproveita o agora e amanha a gente pensa...como diz a musica: primeiro a gente foge depois a gente ver...kkkkk._

_Vlw por esse review sempre ENORME e eu simplesmente amando sempre, tenha certeza Lara vc faz a diferença aqui ok?_

_Beijinhos cheio de carinho, Otimo final de semana pra ti. Divirta-se e descanse ._

_br_

**_Luna Stew - _**_ Oi Lu, a Bellinha parou com a frescura e aceitou logo essa delicia do Ed e o diamante...kkkk Gosto do anel? que bom que gosto do look e amei saber que você se dá o trabalho de ver e que tbm aprovou kkkk. Vlw pelo review e beijinhos_

_br_

_**Jeh - **Ola Jeh seja MUITO bem vinda e espero que a fic esteja te agradando, olha posto toda sexta-feira ok? Espero ver-te MUITAS vezes por aqui. Vlw pelo review e beijos._

_br_

_**Taise Nogueira - **Ola Taise seja Bem vinda xuxu, espero que esteja gostando da fic e que apareça mais vezes ok? E esse Edward é uma delicia né não? kkkk adoroooo ele cinico assim, é tão sexy...kkkk_

_Vlw pelo review beijos aparece._

_br_

_br_

_#_#_#

_**V**LW A TODAS PELA ATENÇÃO E PELOS REVIEWS_

_OTIMO FINAL DE SEMANA OK?_

_**E** A GALERA DO NYAH, QUERO DIZER QUE SÓ MAIS ESSE CAPÍTULO DE SEXTA QUE VEM [21/01]_

_**E **PRONTO. ACABOU A ESPERA OK? FINALMENTE EU VOU POSTAR DE ONDE PAREI LÁ NO NYAH._

_**E** MUIIIITO OBRIGADO PELA PACIÊNCIA. VLWS VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS._

_ATÉ SEXTA MINHA XUXUZINHAS :D_

_br_

_br_

_br_

* * *

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BOTÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_ACREDITEM, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_ \/_**

**_\/_**


	7. Cap 5 Sem Motivos Para Fingir Te Odiar

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Ola xuxuzinhos do meu coração.

Nem era pra eu estar sendo TÃO amorosa com vocês , to muito triste, o povo sumiu daqui.

caramba gente cade vocês? Que mixaria de reviews. Mas Tudo Bem dessa vez, apesar de MUITO triste, vou deixar passar, porque como eu disse o capítulo não era tipo "O CAPÍTULO".

Mas o de hoje não vou deixar passar não, O de hoje vai ser maraaaa...kkk. Finalmente voces vao saber o pq do Edward nao ter ajudado o Charlie, apesar que vocês nunca me perguntaram sobre isso...aff

Não estão curiosas nao?

Bem Esse cap ta demais...pelo menos eu acho...kkkkk e Também aviso pra galera do Nyah que esse é o ultimo cap que postei lá,

apartir de agora caps inéditos tanto pra galera daqui como pra galera do nyah.

Então espero ver a galerinha sumida TODA AQUI.

Ate a Ingryd me abandonou...bua bua :(

Mas a Lara continua firme forte né xuxuzinha? vlw amoreco.

Ah! me perdoem po esse[ br] que estão no cap de novo, ainda não conseguir resolver esse probleminha ok?

Bem Se rolar MUITOS reviews nesse cap e tipo a galera sumida voltar, vou postar na sexta que vem sem falta, mas sem reviews , sem capítulo.

é chantagem mesmo...poxa qual a graça de postar e vcs não aparecerem?

isso deprimi a pessoa aqui...EU :(

Se não tiver uns bons reviews eu vou continuar postando, mas não sei se o proximo cap vai sair mesmo na sexta ok?

Então PELO AMOR DE DEUS apareçam, eu quero postar e espero que vocês tbm queiram ler.

ÓTIMO FINAL DE SEMANA A TODOS E EXCELENTE COMEÇO DE SEMANA.

BJINHOS

_Taylor_

_br_

_br_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 - Sem Motivos Para Fingir Te Odiar.**_

**br**

**br**

Eram quase oito horas e Bella se sentia realmente ansiosa quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Desviou o olhar do forno para olhar para o relógio de parede. Se fosse Edward, então tinha aparecido meia hora antes de tempo, pensou com o coração acelerado. Já estava se arrependendo de tê-lo convidado para jantar em sua casa aquela noite.

Quando se apressou para abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que viu foi o enorme buquê de flores que Edward levava nas mãos.

**br**

**br**

**Foto do Buquê de Flores – ( Link No Perfil****)**

**br**

**br**

Vestia-se de maneira informal, com uma jaqueta e oferecia um aspecto devastadoramente atraente.

**Foto do Edilícia – (Link No Perfil****)**

**br**

**br**

- Mais flores! - exclamou Bella, se surpreendendo com tom de tranqüilidade que era capaz de adotar quando por dentro se sentia como um vulcão em erupção - Obrigado, Edward. - tomou o buquê, e se ruborizou ao ver que ele se inclinava para beijá-la nos lábios. Como no último momento inclinou a cabeça, conseguiu desviar o beijo e recebê-lo na bochecha.

**br**

**br**

**Música: Beyoncé – Broken–Hearted Girl (** Link No Perfil**)**

_**Você é tudo o que eu achava que nunca seria**_

_**Não é nada como um pensamento do que poderia ter sido**_

_**Mesmo assim, você vive dentro de mim**_

_**Então me diga como é isso?**_

**br**

**br**

- Algo cheira muito bem. - comentou Edward como se não tivesse percebido nada, apesar do óbvio que tinha.

- Cordeiro assado, mas ainda não está pronto. Você chegou antes do tempo - Bella se sentiu obrigada a mencionar esse fato enquanto recordava o estado caótico em que se encontrava a cozinha.

Edward não pareceu se afetar com esse comentário. Se sentia absolutamente confortável naquela situação.

- Passaram quatro dias desde a última vez que nos vimos. Não queria ter que esperar mais meia hora para vê-la. – replicou Edward com um sorriso.

- Edward, já sei que confessei que eu era uma romântica, mas me dou perfeitamente conta de que nosso casamento só será um trato de negócios. Não precisa me dizer essas coisas. – Disse Bella a abrir a porta da sala, mas Edward a segurou pelo braço.

**br**

**br**

_**Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer**_

_**O único que eu amo para não perdoar**_

_**E apesar de você quebrar meu coração**_

_**Você é o único.**_

**br**

**br**

- Sim, fizemos um trato. - concordou Edward, adotando um tom firme, implacável - E eu acredito que deixei bem claro que faz parte desse trato que nós mantenhamos uma boa relação. Quero que nosso casamento se assemelhe o máximo possível a um casamento real, de verdade. **[ N/A: a Bella é chataaa viu, precisa fica lembrando dessa porra. Aff ]**

**br**

**br**

_**E apesar de existir momentos que eu odeio você**_

_**Porque eu não posso apagar**_

_**Os momentos que você me machucou**_

_**E pôs lágrimas no meu rosto**_

**br**

**br**

- Mas nós ainda não estamos casados, Edward. - Respondeu Bella lhe sustentou o olhar com firmeza - E não acredito que tenha nenhum sentido fingir sentimentos que realmente não temos. - custou-lhe um grande esforço pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Tinha estado pensando muito sobre isso enquanto preparava o jantar, se lembrava sem cessar que a proposta de casamento de Edward se devia simplesmente a motivos de negócios.

**br**

**br**

_**E até agora, quando eu odeio você**_

_**Me dói dizer**_

_**Eu sei que estarei aqui**_

_**No final do dia**_

**br**

**br**

Também havia se empenhado especial em recordar quão mau Edward tinha tratado a seu pai, dizia a si mesma que se não tirasse de sua cabeça essas absurdas idéias românticas, ao final desse um ano de casamento só conseguiria destroçar seu coração.

- E eu acredito que deveríamos começar o quanto antes.

Antes que ela pudesse evitá-lo, Edward se aproximou e a beijou firmemente nos lábios. Bella se manteve rigidamente quieta contra seu corpo, mas quando ele aprofundou o beijo, surpreendeu-se a si mesma respondendo, suas mãos já estava em seus cabelos e sua língua explorando a boca dele com vigor cedendo a um desejo contra o qual era impossível lutar. Aquilo a humilhava e irritava, mas não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor**_

_**Eu não quero um coração partido**_

_**Não quero respirar sem você, amor**_

_**Eu não quero ter esse papel**_

_**Eu sei que amo você**_

**br**

**br**

- Assim está melhor – murmurou ele com um tom de satisfação quando a soltou, retrocedendo - Isto sim que tem aspecto de realidade.

- Nosso trato durará um ano, Edward. - exclamou Bella, indignada - É somente um casamento de conveniência. Nunca será um casamento real.

Edward se encolheu de ombros, sorrindo.

**br**

**br**

_**Mas me deixe dizer**_

_**Eu não quero amar você**_

_**Em nenhuma maneira, não não**_

_**Eu não quero um coração partido**_

**br**

**br**

- Mas a julgar pelo calor de seu beijo, acredito que vamos passar isso muito bem fingindo durante estes doze meses. – Afirmou ele com desdém.

- Não sei se minha atuação vai ser muito convincente. - repôs ela tensa.

- Pois então será melhor que vá praticando. - Disse Edward com firmeza - Porque não terá sentido que continuemos com esta farsa se não pode representar-la de uma maneira convincente. Quando estiver do meu lado nos comícios, quando as pessoas nos verem juntos, quero que a linguagem de nossos corpos seja a adequado. Quero que todo mundo pense que estamos apaixonados.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido**_

_**Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido**_

_**nenhuma garota de coração partido**_

**br**

**br**

- Inclusive Tanya? - Bella não pôde evitar lhe perguntar.

- Tanya nada tem haver com nosso acordo. – Repôs Edward rapidamente.

- Se você o está dizendo... Mas tenho a impressão de que há uma boa quantidade de orgulho masculino mesclada em tudo isto. Como você não gostou que ela lhe deixasse, está enviando uma tática mensagem a sua ex lhe indicando que não se importou nada. – Disse Bella avaliando a reação dele.

**br**

**br**

_**Uma coisa que eu sinto que preciso dizer**_

_**Mas até agora eu sempre tive medo**_

_**Que você nunca chegasse perto**_

_**E eu ainda quero botar isso pra fora**_

**br**

**br**

- A única mensagem que me interessa mandar é que votem em mim para prefeito. - repôs Edward sem se abalar com que ela disse. - E quero me assegurar de que você represente bem seu papel. Não quero que me evite quando for te beijar, como fez ainda há pouco.

- Em outras palavras, quer viver uma mentira durante um ano. – Provocou ela.

- E você quer recuperar seus vinhedos. - replicou Edward, lhe sustentando o olhar com firmeza.

Bella podia sentir como lhe acelerava o coração. Quase podia escutar seus batimentos no denso silêncio que se abateu sobre eles. Suspirou profundamente.

- Está bem. - disse com tom suave, arrependida de ter iniciado aquela discussão.

**br**

**br**

_**Você diz que tem o maior respeito por mim mas**_

_**As vezes eu sinto que você não me merece**_

_**E ainda assim você está no meu coração**_

_**Mas você é o único**_

**br**

**br**

Mal Edward tinha pisado na soleira de sua casa e já estavam discutindo. Essa não era a melhor maneira de se entender com ele, pensou desgostada. Melhor seria que conservasse com calma. Expressar a menor quantidade de sentimentos possível. Esse parecia ser o princípio pelo qual se regia Edward.

Era bastante difícil adivinhar o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo. Como naquele momento, mantinha uma expressão perfeitamente impassível enquanto a olhava fixamente.

**br**

**br**

_**E sim, há momentos em que eu odeio você**_

_**Mas eu não reclamo**_

_**Porque eu tive medo de que**_

_**Você fosse embora**_

**br**

**br**

Bella respirou aliviada quando ouviu a campainha do forno, lhe avisando que a comida estava pronta.

- Será melhor que eu dê uma olhada no assado. - separou-se dele, tentando desesperadamente adotar um tom frio e impessoal - Se acomode na sala, se quiser.

Mas Edward ignorou completamente a sala e a seguiu até a cozinha. Apoiando-se no marco da porta, perguntou-lhe com naturalidade, como se a anterior conversa nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Há algo em que eu possa te ajudar?

- Pode abrir o vinho. - sugeriu-lhe ela, desesperada para afastar Edward dela.

Edward assentiu e se voltou para a prateleira dos vinhos para escolher o mais adequado para o jantar.

- Sua própria marca, já vejo. – comentou ele enquanto abria uma garrafa e servia as taças - E muito boa - acrescentou, aproximando a taça ao nariz antes de saborear delicadamente o caldo. - Um vinho muito saboroso, com muito corpo. - nesse momento olhou pra Bella de maneira apreciativa - Como sua proprietária. **[ N/A : Pense em um homem safado...kkkk, ele não perdi uma, não deixa passar nadinha. ]**

**br**

**br**

- Colheita do ano passado. - explicou ela, tentando ignorar seu comentário – Após, tive alguns problemas com os vinhos.

- Necessita de ajuda... E de um bom investimento em sua propriedade - Edward se encolheu de ombros - Não se preocupe. Eu solucionarei quando nos casarmos.

Nesse instante Bella se atreveu a lhe lançar um furtivo olhar.

- Porque nosso trato segue em pé, verdade? - inquiriu ele com tom preguiçoso - Ou decidiu que essa farsa é muito para ti?

- Ainda uso o anel que você me deu, não? - Bella tentou adotar um tom frívolo - Só ia dizer que ao menos eu gostaria de dar minha opinião sobre o que vai fazer com meus vinhedos.

**br**

**br**

- Sabia que o faria. – Disse ele com um sorriso irônico.

- Durante gerações pertenceram a minha família. - comentou Bella, encolhendo-se de ombros - São muito importantes para mim.

- Evidentemente - havia uma nota de zombadora e ironia no tom dele. - Acredito que já deixamos claro, o muito importantes que são para você. Mas não se preocupe te informarei de todas as melhorias que realizarem.

- Não somente quero que me informe sobre o que faça - declarou Bella com firmeza - Também desejo participar das decisões.

- De acordo - Edward se encolheu de ombros - Depois que cumpra com sua parte do trato - deslizou o olhar pelo corpo dela. - A propósito, esta noite estás maravilhosa.

**br**

**br**

**Roupa de Bella [ Link No Perfil****]**

- Obrigado. Só espero que ache minha comida tão satisfatória como minha aparência. – Respondeu ela se voltando rapidamente quando a água da caçarola começou a ferver - Embora não tenho muitas possibilidades de consegui-lo. - acrescentou com um sorriso - Alice disse que se te arriscar a provar minha comida, é que está muito apaixonado por mim... – Assim que se deu conta que tinha pronunciado aquelas palavras, ruborizou de vergonha.

Edward não estava apaixonado por ela, e jamais tinha fingido está - Bom, já sabe o que quero dizer. - Ela apressou-se a acrescentar, esperando que ele atribuíra seu rubor ao calor que fazia na cozinha.

- Sei o que quer dizer. - comentou ele - E não se preocupe, não estou tão interessado por suas habilidades na cozinha... Em minha opinião, esta é a segunda habitação da casa em ordem de importância... **[ N/A: O cara que comer outra tipo de coisa Bella...kkkkk ]**

Naquele momento Bella não podia estar mais ruborizada. Olhou-o, se dando conta de que ele estava zombando dela.

- Isso não tem nenhuma graça. – murmurou ela.

- Não pretendia me fazer de gracioso. - repôs ele com tom ligeiro, sorrindo.

**br**

**br**

Bella jamais antes tinha sido tão agudamente consciente da presença de um homem. Podia sentir seus olhos fixos nela, quase como se a estivesse a tocando.

Deu um jeito de se voltar a se concentrar em servir os pratos.

A sala de jantar estava somente iluminada pelas chamas do fogo da lareira. Bella acendeu um abajur lateral enquanto Edward levava os pratos à mesa.

- Por seu anterior comentário, deduzo que já tenha contado para Alice sobre nossos planos de casamento. - declarou Edward enquanto puxava a cadeira para ela, antes de ele se sentar. **[N/A: Ele é safado, mas ainda é o Ed cavalheiro... kkk]**

- Sim, hoje durante o almoço. - confirmou Bella.

- O que lhe disse? – Perguntou ele desconfiado.

**br**

**br**

Bella o olhou fixamente, sem tocar os talheres.

- Não lhe disse que o nosso casamento só era um trato de negócios, se isso for o que quer saber.

- Sei que vocês duas são muito amigas, mas me alegro de que não tenha contado nada... Quanto menos pessoas saibam, melhor.

- A verdade é que não faria nenhum bem a sua imagem, verdade? - murmurou Bella.

- Nossa vida privada é nosso assunto. - Edward se encolheu de ombros - O jantar está delicioso, Bella - comentou, trocando de tema - Eu pensava que havia dito que não cozinhava bem.

- É algo puramente acidental, acredite. – Declarou ela friamente.

- Bom, não precisará cozinhar se não quiser uma vez que se mude para minha casa. - informou-lhe Edward - A senhora Clearwater vem todos os dias. Ela se encarrega de cozinhar e de limpar a casa.

**br**

**br**

- Fala como se já tivesse planejado tudo. – Comentou Bella olhou-o arqueando as sobrancelhas - Então, viveremos em sua casa?

- Me facilitaria à vida. Lá disponho de um grande escritório de onde controlo minha campanha eleitoral, e estarei localizável para meu administrador se por acaso surgirem problemas com os vinhedos. Mas se você prefere ficar aqui, então serei eu quem vai se mudar. Sua felicidade é o único que me importa. **[ N/A: Aaaaa gente ele não é um fofo? Safado e cínico, mas ainda fofo...kkk ]**

Quando Edward dizia coisas como aquela, Bella se sentia derreter-se por dentro. Era como se todas as recomendações que dava a si mesma se evaporassem de repente. Ao olhar aqueles olhos de um verde intenso, recordou de repente a forma em que a tinha beijado. Não podia acreditar que aquele homem fosse ser seu marido.

**br**

**br**

_**Oh, mas agora eu não odeio você**_

_**Eu estou feliz em dizer**_

_**Que eu estarei aqui**_

_**No final do dia**_

**br**

**br**

- Não, será mais fácil que eu mude para sua casa. - conveio ela, contente porque Edward lhe tinha dado a opção de escolher.

- Acredito que a achara muito cômoda. – repôs ele.

- Com certeza que sim. – Confirmou Bella.

- Então ficamos de acordo nisso? – Perguntou Edward tranqüilo.

Bella assentiu.

- Bem - sorriu Edward - Agora... Vamos com o assunto das datas. Reservei de maneira provisória dois bilhetes para Las Vegas para o sábado.

Bella deixou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa e o olhou fixamente.

- Para que? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Para que nós casemos, naturalmente. – explicou ele rindo.

- Não te parece um pouco rápido? – murmurou ela.

- O tempo é ouro. E as eleições estão em cima. – Explicou ele se perder tempo.

- Mas Las Vegas...? – Perguntou Bella tentando entender.

- Dadas as circunstâncias, eu acredito que seja melhor que nos dois nos ausentássemos discretamente e nos casássemos em uma cerimônia privada. – disse Edward com tom suave – Creio que seria o mais prudente.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor**_

_**Eu não quero um coração partido**_

_**Não quero respirar sem você, amor**_

_**Eu não quero ter esse papel**_

**br**

**br**

Bella franziu o cenho, recordando as compras a que pouco antes Alice a tinha arrastado, e a animada conversa de sua amiga a respeito de que o casamento seria realizado na cidade... Toda aquela conversa tinha sido um absurdo, tendo em conta as presentes circunstâncias, mas apesar de tudo tinha gostado daquela idéia...

- Podemos nos casar em uma capela do Strip, passar alguns dias ali, admirando a paisagem... Para ir nos conhecendo melhor. – Completo Edward.

- Acredito que já nos conhecemos o suficiente. - repôs Bella com tom suave.

- Não da maneira que eu me refiro. – Respondeu ele dando um sorriso torto.

Bella sentiu por um momento que o coração tenha perdido uma batida, ao se dar conta de que ele estava falando de fazer amor.

- Me refiro à maneira em que um casal pode chegar a se conhecer em sua lua-de-mel. - acrescentou ele.

- Sim, muito bem, Edward. – Bella tentou não ruborizar-se -Realmente não quero falar disso.

- Por que não? – inquiriu Edward com um tom absolutamente tranqüilo.

- Pensei que era evidente, inclusive para o mais insensível dos homens. – Respondeu Bella se levantou para começar a recolher a mesa assim que percebeu que ele tinha terminado de jantar, em um esforço desesperado por se afastar dele e recuperar a compostura.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu sei que amo você**_

_**Mas me deixe dizer**_

_**Eu não quero amar você**_

_**Eu nenhuma maneira, não não**_

_**Eu não quero um coração partido**_

**br**

**br**

- Vou levar isto à cozinha. – balbuciou ela sem olhá-lo antes de abandonar a sala, mas, para seu desgosto, descobriu que ele também havia se levantado para segui-la - Tenho morangos com creme - informou-lhe com tom ligeiro enquanto começava a encher a lava-louça - Ou prefere tomar somente café? - estava fazendo um esforço supremo para aparentar normalidade, como se todas suas ansiedades se dispasse de repente, com desejável velocidade.

Mas Edward a fez se virar e a obrigou delicadamente a olhá-lo.

- O que foi? - inquiriu Bella fingindo ignorar a tensão que pulsava entre eles, a aguda consciência sexual que Edward lhe tinha despertado apenas por mencionar o simples o assunto da lua-de-mel.

- Tem medo de me entregar seu corpo? - perguntou ele com tom suave.

- Não tenho medo de nada. – respondeu ela, se perdendo nas profundidades daqueles os olhos verdes. Aquilo foi um erro. Tinha a sensação de que Edward estava olhando sua alma, olhando-a daquela maneira. Sempre lhe acontecia isso quando o olhava em seus olhos.

- Eu te cuidarei, Bella. – murmurou ele com voz rouca.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e a beijou. Foi impossível para ela não lhe devolveu o beijo, um tanto vacilante ao princípio, mas depois com ânsia, arrastada por uma espiral de sensualidade. Apoiou-se nele, e seus seios fizeram contato com seu peito. Através de sua camisa podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, excitando-a de uma maneira incontrolável.

**br**

**br**

Edward lhe acariciou o rosto com ternura.

- Quero fazer amor contigo, deixando de lado o trato que temos, desejo que ambos desfrutemos a fundo dessa deliciosa experiência. - murmurou ele enquanto seguia um caminho de beijos por sua bochecha até chegar a sensível pele de seu pescoço. **[ N/A: Ai Jesus vou ali toma um banho GELADO e já Ed me carreuga pra sua vida...kkkk . AH! Ingryd minha filha ver se não morre viu...kkkk]**

Bella se separou dele de repente. A menção do trato tinha esfriado a deliciosa onda de calor que a tinha assaltado. Por um instante tinha reagido muito facilmente a Edward, tinha baixado a guarda. Estava verdadeiramente alarmante a maneira que tinha de perder o controle ante ele.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu não quero ser a g**__**arota de coração partido**_

_**Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido**_

_**nenhuma garota de coração partido**_

**br**

**br**

Edward era seu inimigo, o homem que tinha tratado abominávelmente a seu pai. Não devia perder de vista esse fato. Devia se comportar com prudência para salvar seu próprio orgulho, sua dignidade.

- Farei todo o possível, mas não acredito que chegue a ser tão boa atriz. - repôs Bella com voz ligeiramente tremula.

- Pois eu acredito que se arrumará muito bem. - O tom tranqüilo de Edward a irritou ainda mais.

- Fico feliz de que tenha tanta fé em mim. – replicou ela resolutamente, separando-se dele - Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo de ti.

- Não se preocupe Bella. Acredito que sou o suficientemente homem para te satisfazer. – comentou ele com um sorriso, aquele sorriso torto que a deslumbrava, mas que no momento a estava irritando. – Necessita de alguma estimulação erótica prévia, uma antecipação do que virá a seguir?

Bella se apressou a se afastar dele, indignada. **[N/A; kkkkkk, o homem é MUITO cínico. QUE DELÍCIA...kkkk. Fazer o que gosto de homem um tanto safado...kkkk ]**

**br**

**br**

- Esteja certo que esse tipo de coisas é menos me preocupa. – assegurou ela tentando se manter fria. Mas por debaixo de sua confusão ardia uma paixão e um anseio que a confundiam.

-A caso insinuei eu, que se preocupasse? – inquiriu Edward zombador.

- O único que me preocupa é se poderei confiar que cumpra sua parte do trato. E isso não tem nada que ver com... As questões de quarto, isso eu lhe asseguro. – Declarou Bella com firmeza.

- Então com o que tem haver ver? – Pergunto Edward com tom despreocupado.

Bella estava farta daquela conversa. Estava furiosa com Edward porque tinha lhe recordado que esperava que dormisse com ele como parte de seu acordo. Como alguém podia falar de algo tão íntimo como fazer amor em um tom tão frio e impessoal? **[ N/A: Minha filha eu lhe garanto que frio é algo que esse Ed não é, pelo menos não nessa fic...kkkk ]**

**br**

**br**

- Me Preocupa mais o que possa acontecer no final do prazo de nosso trato. Cumprirá sua palavra e me devolverá meus vinhedos com todas as dívidas saldadas, depois de ter realizado os investimentos necessários? – Perguntou Bella em tom acusatório.

- És uma mulher cheia de surpresas, Isabella Swan – Afirmo ele olhou-a franzindo o cenho - Para alguém que diz ser uma romântica, tem um ponto de vista muito materialista das coisas.

- Não sou tola, Edward. – repôs ela com frieza.

- Nem por um momento me ocorreu pensar o contrário. – assegurou ele.

- Então não pode me culpar por perguntar se posso confiar ou não em ti, sobretudo depois da forma em que tratou a meu pai. – Defendeu-se Bella.

- Acreditei que tínhamos concordado em deixar de lado esse tema e nos esquecer dele. - a voz de Edward adquiriu um tom sombrio.

- Eu não concordei nada disso contigo. - apressou-se a esclarecer ela - Já sei que você adoraria que me esquecesse da maneira em que afundou a meu pai e...

- Eu não afundei Charlie. – Interrompeu-lhe Edward indignado.

**br**

**br**

- Exigiu-lhe a restituição do empréstimo no pior momento possível. Isso foi o mesmo que afundá-lo. – Afirmou Bella.

- Não deixará esse tema em paz de uma vez não é? – inquiriu Edward falando entre dentes. **[ N/A: xiiii agora lasco-se o homem se retou...kkk ]**

- Eu não vou esquecer-lo. Não posso - Bella obrigou-se a lhe sustentar o olhar - Dadas as circunstâncias, acredito que deveríamos assinar um contrato pré-nupcial. - acrescentou quase sem pensar, e percebeu que Edward a olhava com especial dureza – Me sentiria melhor se fizéssemos por escrito nosso trato.

- Porque não confia em mim. - pronunciou ele.

-E me culpa por isso, depois do que fez a meu pai? – Inquiriu ela.

- Para sua informação, já tinha decidido elaborar esse contrato. Meu advogado está redigindo-o. – Declaro Edward com frieza.

- Oh! Ótimo. - Bella não sabia o que pensar. Ela mesma lhe tinha sugerido a idéia, como uma forma de atacá-lo e ao mesmo tempo de lhe deixar saber que não estava disposta a se deixar pisotear. Mas o fato era que Edward já tinha pensado nisso com sua característica frieza. **[ N/A; vai entender essa mulher, ela pode ele não...kkk ]**

**br**

**br**

- E se voltar a me dizer uma só vez que "depois do que fez a meu pai", temo que poderei dizer algo do que me arrependeria depois. – Acrescento Edward com firmeza.

- Algo como o que? - espetou-lhe ela - Pediria-me desculpas? Que outra coisa poderia me dizer?

- Não tenho nada do que me desculpar. - a voz de Edward tinha um tom sombrio - É a última vez que lhe digo isso. Não quero que volte a me lançar essa acusação.

- Estou segura de que você não...

- Estou falando sério, Isabella. – Aviso Edward. Havia algo realmente ameaçador em seu tom de voz, como se estivesse a ponto de explodir.

- Sinto muito, Edward, mas não posso te prometer isso. O fato é que dói muito para que possa evitá-lo. – Repôs ela.

- Não, Isabella, o fato é que seu pai foi dono de seu próprio destino. E a razão pela qual lhe pedi que me restituísse o dinheiro... É porque jogava constantemente. Eu me esforçava para que recuperasse a prudência, para que tomasse consciência de suas responsabilidades. E não pode chamar isso de afundá-lo, ou contribuir a sua ruína, como você sustenta**.**

- De que diabo está falando? – Bella gritou, exigindo saber - Meu pai jamais jogava. – Disse ela olhando-o fixamente

- Sim jogava, e muito. – Acrescento Edward.

**br**

**br**

- Está mentindo Edward, só pode esta mentindo! - um gelado terror se apoderou dela em questão de segundos e as lágrimas logo veio aos seus olhos. Aquilo não podia ser certo - Está inventando tudo isto, Edward, para te colocar em uma melhor posição! É uma jogada realmente diabólica de sua parte!

- Bella, não estou inventando isso - ao ver quão alterada estava, Edward adotou um tom muito suave e se aproximou dela - Não era minha intenção lhe dizer isso. Não queria estragar a lembrança que tinha de seu pai, e ele mesmo me pediu que não te dissesse nada. Temia que isso pudesse acabar com o respeito que lhe tinha. Mas para te ser sincero Bella, você me deixou muito poucas opções. Precisava saber. Não podíamos seguir adiante carregando todas essas recriminações. Se quisermos que o nosso casamento funcione, temos que aprender a confiar um no outro. **[ N/A: aaa Gente isso foi fofo não foi não? ]**

- Não acredito em ti. - tremia-lhe a voz - Como pode inventar algo tão retorcido? Te odeio, Edward... – Gritou Bella sem querer acreditar.

- Alto aí, Bella. Sabe muito bem que jamais te mentiria em uma coisa assim. É muito importante para ti... Para nós. - A voz de Edward era firme, e contrastava com a delicadeza com que lhe tinha levantado o queixo - Sinto muito. Teria dado qualquer coisa para não precisar te dizer isso, mas, sinceramente, não podíamos seguir assim.

**br**

**br**

Bella o olhava fixamente, emocionada. A decisão de seu tom a tinha convencido. De repente tomou consciência de que ele lhe estava dizendo a verdade. Engoliu em seco, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Não pense tão mal dele, Bella. Sim, seu pai tinha problemas. Mas isso não significa que não tenha sido um bom pai, que não te quisesse bem. – Afirmou-lhe Edward tentando confortá-la.

- Como pude não me dar conta disso? - sussurrou Bella com voz rasgada - Estou Começando a suspeitar que nunca cheguei a conhecer totalmente a meu próprio pai.

As lágrimas começaram a escorregar por seu rosto e Edward a apertou contra seu peito.

-Tudo isso pertence ao passado, Bella. – Disse ele acariciou-lhe o cabelo com ternura.

**br**

**br**

_**Agora eu conheço um lugar que eu nunca pensei que estaria (ooh)**_

_**Eu estou vivendo em um mundo que é tudo sobre você e eu, (yeah)**_

**br**

**br**

Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, relaxada. De repente todas as peças pareciam encaixar em seu lugar. As razões que se escondiam atrás das ações de Edward começavam a fazer sentido. Já não precisava fingir que o odiava. Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, permitindo-se recordar todas as coisas maravilhosas sobre Edward Cullen que com tanto empenho tinha tentado esquecer.

**br**

**br**

_**E eu não terei medo, meu coração partido está livre**_

_**Para abrir minhas asas e voar para longe, para longe com você**_

**br**

**br**

- Sinto muito. – disse ela com voz rouca - Sinto a forma em que compliquei tudo e...

- Esqueça-o. Quem me dera que não tivesse tido que te dizer sobre Charlie. – suspirou ele - Mas não tive mais remédio que fazê-lo. Agora temos que deixar para trás o passado e olhar para o futuro. Estou convencido de que nosso acordo de um ano poderá funcionar. Depois de tudo, beneficiará aos dois.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor**_

_**Eu não quero um coração partido**_

_**Não quero respirar sem você, amor**_

_**Eu não quero ter esse papel**_

**br**

**br**

Bella não disse nada. Se separou dele e o olhou em seus olhos. Amava-o, e se dava perfeita conta de que não queria se comprometer em um casamento de um ano de duração. Queria casar-se com Edward para sempre.

- Te apresentarei o contrato logo que meu advogado tenha terminado de redigi-lo, para que possa assiná-lo. – Informou Edward sem perde tempo.

**br**

**br**

_**Eu sei que amo você**_

_**Mas me deixe dizer**_

_**Eu não quero amar você**_

_**Eu nenhuma maneira, não não**_

_**Eu não quero um coração partido**_

_**Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido**_

_**Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido**_

_**nenhuma garota de coração partido**_

**br**

**br**

- Sim. - respondeu Bella.

Que outra coisa podia dizer? Edward queria um acordo de negócios e se suspeitasse que ela desejava algo mais que isso, existia o perigo de que mudasse de idéia e anulasse seu projeto de casamento.

**br**

**br**

_**Nada de 'garota de coração partido', não, não**_

_**Nada de 'garota de coração partido'**_

_**Nada de 'garota de coração partido'**_

* * *

br

br

_**Respostas Dos Reviews:**_

_**Tee Dree - **Oi amiga vc volto...aaaa que bom, vlw pelo elogios amiga...fiquei toda boba :D, e como foi essa praia menina? que inveja de Ti to tao branca, parecendo o Edward...kkkkkk / Espero que não suma mais ok? Mas se viajar de novo, quando voltar vem logo aqui ta bom? Beijos_

_br_

_br_

_**Aliine -** Acho que não viu, acho que a Bellinha até se vira Muito bem na cozinha, Como você pode ver nesse capitulo, acho que Alice só queria perturbar ela...kkkk/_

_Ou talvez a Bellinha preparou aqui que ela mais sabe...kkkk/ pra não corre o risco de nao agradar o Edward...kkk/ safadinha ela né? Beijos vlw pelo review e espero mais vezes aqui ok?_

_br_

_br_

**_Lara Cullen - _**_Xuxuzinhaaa que bom que gosto do cap, eu disse que era sem graça pq nao era o que o povo queria saber sabe? como o de hoje, o de hoje sim faz diferença pra fic. Mas eu gosto desse cap eu amo a Ali entao. E que bom que gosto dos looks que bom que alguem olha. Gosto do gosto da Bella? vc nao acha que eu iria fazer a Bellinha andar com aquelas roupas de quadrilhas que ela me aparece em Eclipse né...kkkkk/ como vc viu sou traumatizada com o look da Bella em Eclipse/ mas foi muito horrivel/ parece ate que pegava as roupas de Charlie emprestada;...kkkk / Aí aqui na fic eu tive que compensa aquele mal gosto...kkkk/ Espero que continue aprovando os looks ok? Acho que vc ta pegando uns coisinhas na entrelinhas vai por aí que vc descobre...kkkk / e como eu disse a Aliine aqui em cima a Bellinha sabe se vira bem na cozinha Alice só tava pertubando/ Lara vamos ter que te MUITA paciencia com a Bellinha ao longo da fic, pq essa indecisão vai ser sempre assim, vai mudar um pouco em relação a historia do pai, como vc vai ver nesse cap, mas a chateação dela ainda continua...kkk / Entao Paciencia com ela...kkkk / tem hora que vai dá MUITA pena dela/ mas tem hora que vai dá um raiva...kkkkkk/ Mas relaxa que eu entendi seu momento exaltado/ tbm me dá isso as vezes com a Bella...kkk/ Bem eu ADOROOOO SEU REVIEW ENORMES OK? / entao nao se preocupa pode escrever avontade . bjinhos OTIMO FDS e excelente semana pra ti._

_br_

_br_

_br_

* * *

br

br

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BOTÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_ACREDITEM, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	8. Cap 6 O Grande Dia Ou Será Cumprindo o C

br

**Oi Meus xuxus**

Quero pedir desculpas por não te postado semana passada.

Não foi né pq vcs não apareceram, como eu havia avisado, porque a galera até que apareceram,

eu ainda to sentido falta de umas pessoas que sumiram, mas umas xuxuzinhas novas

resolveram da as caras e eu fiquei muitooo feliz por isso.

Na verdade eu não postei porque minha vida social quase inexistente resolveu funcionar...kkkk

Aí tive que aproveitar né? sair da frente do pc pra vária um pouco...kkk

Mas bem não vou ficar aqui enrolando não, to morrendo de dor de cabeça, mas to me esforçando pra postar msm assim.

Não podia deixar vocês na mão mais uma vez, e esse é o TÃO esperado capitulo da galera do Nyah. Espero que gostem e apareçam.

Ah! desculpas de novo pelos [br] , a minha amiga a Smilla, que iria me ajudar com isso, até apareceu mas ela tbm não sabe resolver

então o jeito vai ser ficar assim mesmo, perdoe-me.

Bem espero que gotem do capitulo de hoje e dêem uma olhadinha nos links ok?

E clarooo deixem reviews e quero ver a galera nova aqui em e a velha tbm... Vamos Aparece gente.

Bjinhos amorecos e OTIMO Fim De Semana :D

_Taylor_

br

br

* * *

br

_**Capítulo 6 – O Grande Dia Ou Será Cumprido o Contrato?**_

**_br_**

**_br_**

Nunca em toda sua vida Bella havia se sentido tão nervosa como agora, quando estava indo para Las Vegas de avião. Às seis e meia da tarde daquele mesmo dia ia se casar com Edward, e não tinha certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Em toda a noite não tinha podido dormir, dando voltas sem cessar na cama, pensando em seu acordo, perguntando-se como poderia representar o papel de senhora Edward Anthony Masen Cullen durante os seguintes doze meses.

E em seguida dizendo-se que, para ser justa com Edward, não deveria seguir adiante com tudo aquilo, porque sabia muito bem que não poderia manter-se tão fria e serena como teria gostado, quando chegasse a hora da separação.

Bella contemplava pela janela do avião as terras avermelhadas do deserto de Nevada enquanto se dizia que tinha que ser razoável.

br

br

**Foto: Deserto de Nevada – (Link No Perfil****)**

**br**

**br**

A vida real nunca encaixaria com seus infantis sonhos românticos. Amava Edward, à margem de que se casasse com ele para salvar seu lar. Edward não a amava, mas ao menos não era o homem desumano e implacável que tinha acreditado **[N/A: demorou pra cair a fixa em minha filha... Aff ooo mulher lerda].**

Não tinha sido o inimigo de seu pai. Engoliu em seco e tentou não pensar muito em seu pai. Sabia que com isso só conseguiria entristecer-se mais.

- Não demoraremos a chegar - murmurou Edward - E então nos tornaremos marido e mulher.

Aquelas palavras e sua proximidade produziram a Bella um tremor de apreensão.

- Tudo assinado e selado. - disse ela com tom suave - E respaldado por um contrato.

- Seu advogado te assegurou que o contrato estava em ordem? – perguntou - lhe Edward, franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, claro. - Bella se obrigou a adotar um tom ligeiro. Na realidade não tinha revisado o contrato com seu assessor jurídico. De fato quase nem o tinha lido, antes de guardá-lo no fundo de uma gaveta. Mas não ia dizer isso a Edward - Faz uns dias que Tanya se casou com Caius Volturi - Bella comentou de repente, seguindo um impulso - A foto do casamento apareceu nos jornais.

br

br

**Foto de Caius Volturi – ( Link No Perfil )**

**Foto de Tanya Denali – ( Link No Perfil )**

**br**

br

- Sim, eu vi. – Comentou Edward naturalmente.

Desde que viu aquela fotografia, Bella tinha estado se fazendo cada vez mais perguntas sobre os sentimentos que Edward nutria por Tanya. E se tinha ficado balançado quando viu a foto do casamento de sua ex.

- O que pensou ao vê-la? - Bella perguntou com tom suave.

- Bom – Falo Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha - pensei que parecia muito feliz. Desejo-lhes o melhor. Que outra coisa posso pensar de alguém que aparece em uma foto de casamento? – Inquiriu ele.

- Mas não era uma foto de casamento de qualquer pessoa - comentou Bella com firmeza - Era a de sua ex-namorada... Eu me entristeceria se o homem ao qual amasse se casasse com outra mulher...

br

br

- Em quem está pensando? - perguntou-lhe Edward com tom seco - Em seu amigo de Seattle?

- Não estava pensando em ninguém em concreto. – Afirmou Bella.

- Duvido muito - acrescentou ele, sarcástico - Bom, não estou preocupado pela Tanya. Ela diz que já tem o que quer.

- Quando te disse isso? - perguntou-lhe Bella com curiosidade.

- Há vi faz uns dias. – Respondeu Ele.

- Antes do casamento? - inquiriu Bella, com o coração acelerado.

- Sim, o dia anterior ao casamento, se realmente tiver interesse em sabê-lo - Edward sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente – És muito curiosa.

br

br

- Só era um tema para conversa. Não pode me importar menos que a veja ou não. - repôs Bella com tom terminante, mas depois vacilou. Disse a si mesma que deveria mudar de tema, mas seguia por dentro fervendo de curiosidade e tinha uma enorme vontade de lhe perguntar: "que mais coisas te disseram?".

- Tanya nos felicitou por nosso casamento - explicou Edward, lacônico, e olhou seu relógio - Logo aterrissaremos.

- Disse-lhe que entre nós não havia nada mais que um acordo de negócios? -Bella não podia abandonar aquele tema de conversa. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha sentido ciúmes, até aquele instante. Estavam a devorando por dentro.

- Não, Isabella, não lhe disse isso. Isso é um assunto privado, estritamente nosso. – Respondeu secamente Edward.

Ao fim aterrissaram brandamente na pista.

br

br

- Pronta? - perguntou-lhe Edward.

"Não!" gritou a Bella uma voz interior, mas se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

Quando saíram do aeroporto lhes chegou um onda de calor, como se tivessem entrado em um forno. Subiram a uma limousine que lhes levou diretamente ao hotel.

br

**Foto Da Limousine – ( Link No Perfil)**

br

- Tem algumas horas para te preparar - disse Edward com tom indiferente - Eu irei ao bar tomar alguma coisa, e assim poderá desfrutar de um pouco de intimidade.

Bella se encolheu de ombros em um esforço por se comportar como se tudo aquilo não lhe importasse.

- Não demorarei muito... Usarei um traje simples, nada especial. – Comunicou-lhe Bella.

De fato, havia-lhe custado muitíssimo escolher o que usaria. Os preciosos vestidos brancos que tinha estado olhando com Alice tinham ficado descartados, já que não pareciam encaixar absolutamente com a realidade de seu casamento. Ao final tinha optado pelo traje, era elegante, mas discreto, sem nenhum toque sentimental.** [N/A: Coitadinha da Bellinha]**

- Eu acredito que deveria pôr algo especial. - Edward a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Algo como o que usava Tanya na foto? - perguntou-lhe Bella, recordando seu precioso vestido de noiva

br

br

**Foto do Vestido de Noiva da Tanya – ( Link No Perfi)**

**br**

**br**

- Não acredito que isso seja necessário Edward. Não vamos publicar nossa fotografia nos jornais locais.

- Por que não? As pessoas poderiam estar interessadas. Depois de tudo, apresento-me como candidato a prefeito. Poderia ser uma boa publicidade. – Respondeu-lhe Edward.

- Uma jogada muito inteligente. - comentou Bella, ressentida.

Edward se inclinou para frente para dizer algo ao motorista. Durante um bom momento o trajeto transcorreu em meio de um denso silêncio, até que a limusine se deteve.

- Já chegamos? - Bella espiou pela janela. Tinha estado tão ensimesmada em seus pensamentos, que não se deu conta de onde estavam.

- Venha - Edward a puxou pela mão e voltaram a sair ao calor do dia - Vamos fazer algumas compras.

br

br

- Edward eu não quero comprar nada – desolada Bella, voltou-se para olhar como se afastava a limousine - Minha bagagem estava no carro...

- Não se preocupe. O motorista a deixará no hotel e voltará para nos pegar. Agora... - Ele levou-a para a entrada de um centro comercial - Vamos conseguir-te um vestido de noiva. - uma vez dentro, entrou em uma luxuosa loja especializada - Escolha exatamente o que quiser. - instruiu-a Edward com um sorriso - Não só o vestido, também os complementos que gostar... E não se esqueça de algo sensual para noite de núpcia. **[ N/A: kkkkk aiaia Ed que precisa de roupa perto de vc? Me Ignorem eu não estou aqui...kkkk]**

Bella ficou vermelha escutar aquelas palavras, e Edward ainda tiveram o atrevimento de lhe dar um beijo nos lábios.

- Voltarei dentro de meia hora para pagar a conta. Então,espero ver-te carregada de pacotes. - Disse ele.

E partiu antes que ela pudesse protestar.

br

br

Bella percorreu a loja com a intenção de ignorar as instruções de Edward e não comprar nada. Por um momento pensou na saída que tinha feito com Alice, e no entusiasmada que sua amiga havia se mostrado enquanto admiravam os vestidos de noiva. Tinha telefonado para ela, mas não tinha conseguido localizá-la nem a noite anterior nem aquela mesma manhã. Pensou que possivelmente assim fosse melhor. Já tinha bastante com a ansiedade própria do casamento para além disso ter que suportar a expressão decepcionada de Alice.

Uma atendente lhe perguntou se podia ajudá-la em algo, e a levou a uma sala especial cheia dos mais maravilhosos vestidos de noiva que tinha visto em sua vida.

- Somente queria algo simples. - murmurou Bella enquanto acariciava com olhar sonhador um delicioso modelo. Disse-se que não usaria nem um vestido longo nem de estilo romântico. Não daria a Edward a oportunidade de compará-la com Tanya.

A atendente sorriu enquanto lhe mostrava um precioso vestido.

- Que bonito. - murmurou Bella - Poderia provar-lo - Dito e feito. Uma vez que o pôs, Bella não teve mais remédio a não ser decidir-se por ele.

br

br

Edward voltou quando a atendente já o estava empacotando.

- E o resto das coisas? – perguntou ele, olhando a única bolsa.

- Nem sequer necessitava disto. - repôs Bella, e se chateou muito quando Edward pediu a fatura à vendedora – Eu vou comprar-lo – murmurou ela - mas obrigado de todas as formas pela intenção.

- Bella - Edward pôs-se a rir - vai ter que se acostumar que eu pague as tuas contas... Ao menos enquanto for seu marido.

Saíram da loja e passearam pela avenida do centro comercial. Fazia muito calor, e os vaporizadores de água estavam em funcionamento para reduzir a temperatura ambiente. Bella pensou na estranha que lhe resultava aquela sensação, como se caminhassem através de uma fina nuvem de água sem encharca-se. Era como desfrutar de um dia chuvoso em pleno deserto.

Detiveram-se no lugar onde a limousine os pegaria, e Bella elevou o rosto contra as finíssimas gotas de água e fechou os olhos. Aquela neblina úmida lhe refrescava a pele com o suave murmúrio de uma carícia, e se evaporava instantaneamente ao contato do ar quente, desértico. Pensou no ciúmes que antes tinha sentido de Tanya. Tinha sido uma estupidez. Tanya tinha casado com outro homem, e agora ela tinha que pensar em seu próprio futuro.

br

br

**Música – Train – Ma****rry Me ( Link No Perfil****)**

**br**

**br**

- Bella - a voz de Edward a fez abrir os olhos. Estava muito perto dela, observando-a com uma expressão de ternura enquanto admirava cada um de seus traços: os vívidos castanhos de seus olhos, seus espessos e escuros cílios, o suave e delicado contorno de seus lábios... – Fico feliz de que tenha aceitado se casar comigo. – murmurou ele.

br

_**Para sempre nunca será tempo o suficiente para mim**__**  
**__**Sinto que não tive tempo suficiente com você**__**  
**_

_**br**_

A profundidade de seu tom de voz, a ternura com que lhe acariciou a bochecha antes de beijá-la levemente nos lábios a deixaram sem fôlego. Naquele instante Bella quase pôde descobrir o amor nos olhos de Edward, senti-lo em seu beijo. Mas, como a sensação de chuva ao seu redor, no mais profundo de seu ser sabia que só se tratava de uma ilusão.

br

_**Esqueça o mundo agora não vamos deixá-los ver**__**  
**__**Mas há uma coisa a fazer**_

_**br**_

De repente a limousine apareceu a seu lado e, muito a contragosto, Bella teve que se separar de Edward.

O hotel em que Edward os hospedou era espetacularmente luxuoso, na verdade o Bellagio era o melhor e mais caro hotel de Las Vegas. Um oásis de palmeiras com cascatas, e por toda parte máquinas e mesas de jogo.

br

**Fotos do Hotel Bellagio – ( Links No Perfil)**

**Área da piscina – ( Link No Perfil)**

br

br

Edward e Bella se dirigiram diretamente a sua habitação, uma enorme suíte no último andar do edifício.

br

**Foto da Suíte de Bella e Edward – ( Link No Perfil )**

br

Em uma das mesas de vidro havia um vaso com exóticas orquídeas. Um cartão estava preso entre elas, e ao lado um estojo alargado, de veludo.

- É um pequeno presente de noivado. - explicou-lhe Edward, aproximando-se dela, e o abriu.

Dentro havia um maravilhoso colar de diamantes.

br

**Foto do Colar e Brincos – ( Link No Perfil )**

br

_**Agora que o peso se ergueu**__**  
**__**O amor certamente mudou meu caminho**__**  
**__**Case comigo**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

- É lindo. - murmurou Bella, impressionada.

- Pertencia a minha mãe. Sei que ela teria querido que o usasse.

- Obrigado Edward, mas não sei se é o certo aceitar. – repôs ela entristecida. Só Deus sabia o que Elizabeth teria pensado daquele estranho contrato de casamento que tinha assinado com seu filho.

- Mas é claro que é, daqui alguma hora você será minha mulher Bella e minha mãe ficaria muito feliz que essa colar fosse dado a você. Sabe que tinha muito carinho por ti. – Afirmou Edward.

- Tudo bem Edward, obrigado. – Respondeu Bella sem jeito.

br

br

_**Hoje e todos os dias**__**  
**__**Case comigo**__**  
**__**Se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer**__**  
**__**Olá neste café**_  
_**  
**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

- Bom, deixarei você em paz para que se arrume tranqüilamente. - disse-lhe Edward antes de retirar-se.

Depois que ele partiu Bella ainda permaneceu durante um bom momento olhando o colar. O único som que se ouvia na habitação era o débil rumor que produzia o ar condicionado. Ao outro lado da suíte podia ver a grande cama de dossel e o coração começou a lhe pulsar acelerado. Seria capaz de seguir adiante com tudo aquilo?

br

_**Diga que você vai**__**  
**__**Hã-hã**_

_**br**_

Já não podia voltar atrás. O contrato já estava assinado. Todas suas posses pessoais se encontravam na residência de Edward. Além disso, se não se casasse com ele, perderia tudo. Mas acima de tudo amava a Edward, e um ano vivendo a seu lado sempre seria melhor que nada.

br

_**Diga que você vai**__**  
**__**Hã-hã**_

_**br**_

Em um impulso, desprendeu o telefone e perguntou se poderia dispor dos serviços de uma esteticista, para que lhe arrumasse o cabelo e a maquiasse. Se queria seguir adiante com aquele casamento, o melhor seria que ficasse nas mãos de uma boa profissional.

Acabava de colocar o vestido quando Edward voltou para o quarto. A esteticista já se dispunha a retirar-se, e de seu quarto Bella conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio de suas vozes.

Olhou-se pela última vez no espelho antes de reunir-se com ele. O vestido era de linhas que realçava seu corpo. Adaptava-se perfeitamente a sua esbelta figura, de uma forma muito sensual. A esteticista tinha feito um trabalho fabuloso com seu penteado e sua maquiagem. A cor de seus olhos tinha sido convenientemente ressaltada, sem que parecesse muito escura, e tinha os lábios pintados de um tom rosado, com um pouco de brilho.

br

br

**Vestido de Noiva da Bella – ( Link No Perfil****)**

**br**

Bella respirou profundamente e passou à outra habitação. A expressão de admiração que viu nos olhos de Edward quando a olhou, indicou-lhe que havia valido a pena o esforço.

- Está maravilhosa.

br

br

_**Juntos, nunca estaremos perto o bastante para mim**__**  
**__**Sinto que estou bem perto de você**__**  
**__**Você usa branco e vou usar as palavras eu te amo**__**  
**__**E você é linda**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

Bella sorriu com acanhamento. Ela teria gostado de lhe responder: "você também", mas não se atreveu a fazê-lo. Edward também apresentava um aspecto incrível. Seu terno escuro complementava perfeitamente com a sua pele e com a cor de seu cabelo. Estava tão devastadoramente atraente que Bella inclusive chegou a sentir um nó de apreensão no estômago... Quase não podia acreditar que o homem que tinha diante de si fosse converter-se em seu marido.

br

**Roupa do Edward – ( Link No Perfil**** )**

**br**

_**Agora que a espera acabou**__**  
**__**E finalmente o amor mostrou-lhe o meu jeito**__**  
**__**Case comigo**_

_**br**_

- Pode me ajudar a pôr o colar? - perguntou-lhe Bella.

Virou-se para que Edward lhe fechasse o colar, e o leve contato de seus dedos em sua pele lhe provocou um estremecimento de ansiedade.

- Nervosa? - perguntou-lhe ele quando Bella se voltou para olhá-lo.

- Sim. - admitiu com tom suave.

- Te tranqüilize. Tudo sairá bem. – Afirmou Edward e a pegou pela mão.

Quando a tocava, quando a olhava daquela forma, Bella não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que tinha razão.

br

br

_**Hoje e todos os dias**__**  
**__**Case comigo**__**  
**__**Se eu um dia tiver coragem de dizer Olá neste café**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

A cerimônia foi realiza na capela que se encontrava dentro do hotel, era belíssima e Bella pensou que concerteza não deve ter sido nada barata.

br

**Capela – ( Link No Perfil****)**

**br**

_**Diga que você vai**__**  
**__**Hã-hã**__**  
**__**Diga que você vai**__**  
**__**Hã-hã**_

_**br**_

Toda cerimônia somente durou dez minutos. Tinham dois desconhecidos por testemunhas, mas de algum jeito isso não parecia importar absolutamente.

Bella ficou realmente surpresa na trocar das alianças. A aliança que Edward pois no seu dedo era linda e delicada, Bella não pode deixar de notar o símbolo do infinito que as alianças possuíam. E nos pequenos diamantes que a sua ostentava.

Ficou realmente surpresa, pensava que trocariam alianças convencionais, principalmente pelos termos em que se regia seu casamento. Mas não pode deixar de admirar a atenção que Edward deu aquele detalhe e a ironia do símbolo encontrava-se nelas.

br

**Alianças de Bella e Edward – ( Link No Perfil**** )**

**br**

_**Prometa-me**__**  
**__**Você sempre será**__**  
**__**Feliz ao meu lado**__**  
**__**Eu prometo**__**  
**__**Cantar para você**__**  
**__**Quando todas as músicas morrerem**_

_**br**_

Durante todo o tempo Bella teve a estranha sensação de que nada do que estava acontecendo era real. Depois de pousar para a sessão de fotos, voltaram diretamente para hotel.

br

**Uma das Fotos do casamento – ( Link No Perfil**** )**

**br**

Não foi até que chegaram ao luxuoso vestíbulo quando Bella tomou consciência da enormidade do que tinham feito.

Nunca esqueceria aquela sensação. O som das máquinas de jogo, o rumor das vozes excitadas enquanto apostavam suas fortunas...

- Reservei uma mesa pra nos em um dos restaurantes do hotel. Quer que vamos diretamente? - perguntou-lhe Edward.

br

br

_**E case comigo**__**  
**__**Hoje e todos os dias**__**  
**__**Case comigo**__**  
**__**Se eu um dia tiver coragem de dizer Olá neste café**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

Bella assentiu, sobre tudo para atrasar o momento de entrar com Edward na suíte. Certamente, tinha perdido completamente o apetite.

Atravessaram a sala de jogos enquanto se dirigiam ao restaurante. As pessoas alimentavam as máquinas de moedas ou se amontoavam em torno das mesas com a esperança de ganhar milhões, de comprar novos carros, novas casas.

Havia uma atmosfera de excitação, de ansiedade... Por um momento Bella pensou em seu pai e essa lembrança a encheu de uma imensa tristeza.

Edward a olhou, franzindo o cenho.

-Esta se sentindo bem?

-Sim, claro. - obrigou-se a sorrir

Edward tomou assento frente a ela em uma sala privada do restaurante.

br

br

**Foto do Restaurante Picasso no Hotel Bellagio – ( Link No Perfil )**

br

br

Pediu champanha, mas Bella quase não chegou a prová-lo._**  
**_- Por você, senhora Cullen. - brindou, levantando sua taça. **[N/A: Ai Jesus se inveja mata-se, eu dava tudo pra ele me chama de senhora Cullen...kkkkk]**

- Por nós. - sussurrou ela, quase não molhando os lábios.

br

br

_**Diga que você vai**__**  
**__**Hã-hã**__**  
**__**Diga que você vai**__**  
**__**Casar comigo**__**  
**__**Hã-hã**_

_**br**_

_**br**_

* * *

br

br

**_RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS:_**

**_br_**

**_Marry Pierobon - _**_Ola Marry seja MUITO bem vinda, espero que goste do cap de hoje e vou logo avisando que a Bellinha é meio orgulhosa, entao ela sede um pouco mas logo se recupera e volta a chatisse...kkkkkk/ Mas paciencia com ela ok? Vlw por ler e deixar seu review, e espero te ver mais vezes por aqui viu? bjinhos_

**_br_**

**_Lara Cullen - _**_Oi xuxuzinha lamento não ter postado na sexta passada, não foi né pela galera, pq o povo ate apareceu, mas sabe como é minha vida social quase inexistente resolveu funcionar um pouco...kkkkk/ Gostou do buque do Ed? caprichei? kkkk, Bem o lema do Edelicia é: Lugar de mulher **[infelizmente só a Bella :( ]** é na minha cama...kkkkkk/ Por isso esse homem é perfeito e a Bella com ele e dando mole eu posso com isso Lara? Mas antes de ela saber a vdd sobre o pai dela eu ate dou um certo desconto, mas agora não dou mais não, não a mais culpa, nem ressentimento, não a mais fantasmas, agora só a ela o Edward e esqueci essa merda de contrato Aff. Amiga sobre a Noite de Nupciais eu tive que interferir na historia mas sem culpa, pq pra me adaptar é isso. A Noite de nupciais do livro era muito nada...kkkk, vcs iriam querer me matar / entendi? aí tive que acrescentar algumas coisas, entao me dá um desconto :D? Mas não sei se ele vai ser quente não, não pq ele não é, mas por outro motivo. OPS Não vou falar mas nada, já to te dando informações demais...kkkkk / Bem eles realmente casam em las vegas como vc viu nesse cap, mas é pq o Edward ta com uma certa presa, quem pode condena-lo? Ah! sobre as compras com Alice, elas só olharam os vestidos, mas não chegaram a comprar, isso tbm vc viu nesse cap né? Bem como eu disse a uma outra leitora eu acho que a vdd sobre a historia de Charlie é tipo final de fase e o começo de outra fase no relacionamento do Edward e da Bella, mas isso não quer dizer que vai ficar tudo uma maravilha...kkk/ Eu realmente quis dá umas palmadas na Bella, mas tbm vai ter parte que vai dá uma certa peninha dela e um soco no Edward...kkkkk/ Olha já chega de falar da fic pq to te revelando muita coisa pro meu gosto...kkk/ Aí que bom que os looks continuam te agradando, espero tenha gostado do vestido de noiva da Bella, e entenda pq não foi nada tão tradicional, vamos dizer assim, ele me deu trabalho de achar viu, eu queria algo bonito mais simples. Ah! amigaaaa eu pensei que era a unica que não gostou da Bella ter se cortado, mas eu entendi o motivo deles terem mudado, mas msm assim não gostei, tava até discutindo isso com uma amiga no sábado passado acredita? Acho que é o lanche da mulher moderna que não fica esperando o principie encantado, entendi? Tipo colocaram a Bella pra ser util ao inves de sempre ta esperando o Edward fazer tudo. Mas continuo não gostando...kkkk / Sou mas a Princesa Fiona...kkk / Eu fico lá sentada na minha torre esperando o principie ir lá me tira e mostrar que realmente merece a minha atenção:D, homem hoje em dia ta muito preguiçoso...kkkkk/ Bem já chega Olha o tamanho disso ...kkk/ Vlw pelo review maravilhoso Lara. Bjinhos_

**_b_**

**_Taíse Nogueira - _**_Xuxuzinha que bom que volto não some nao menina, e se precisar sumir volta logo, rapaz tambem quero um Ed desse, quem não quer uma delicia dessas né? Só a Bella tem e ao invés de aproveitar fica procurando frescura, eu mereço. Agora é pra te chamar de reboco é? kkkkkkk morri de rir aqui._

_Obrigado por aparece Taise e espero que goste do cap de hoje. __vlw por ler e deixar seu review. Bjinhos e volta ok?_

**_br_**

**_ingrydmendonca - _**_Amigaaaaaaaaaaaa que bom que voltou, ok entendi que seu review sumiu ou vc que é doida...kkkkkk / Mentira miga eles devem ter sumido com seu review msm, mas que bom que vc ta de volta e que bom que nao vai me abandonar e bate na madeira msm com essa historia de te acontecer algo. Xiiii Ingryd não deu pra postar na sexta passada e nesse cap tbm nao revela o que vc quer TANTO saber, mas nao me mata ok? pq no proximo eu garanto que finalmente sua pergunta vai ter uma resposta e se vc me matar nao vai rolar mas cap e vc vai ficar sem saber...kkkkkk/ Mas quero saber o que achou desse cap? vcs galera do nyah estavam esperando esse cap faz seculos entao quero muito saber a opnião de vcs ok? __Espero te ver sempreee aqui e espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. vlw por ler e deixar seu review bjinhos minha xuxuzinha :D_

_br_

_**SiChaves -** Oi xuxu seja Muito bem vinda, e que bom que gostou da fic, eu realmente acho esse o capitulo, tipo acho que a revelação sobre a historia do desentendimento do Charlie e o Edward é como se fosse o final de uma etapa e o começo de outra, no relacionamento da Bella e o Edward, agora eles podem seguir em frente sem ressentimentos. Eu tbm sentir pela Bella, mas acho que a verdade tem que ser dita, doí mas passa e além do mais o Edward não podia mas ficar levando a culpa de algo que ele não tem, essa revelação foi melhor pro relacionamento deles, do jeito que a Bella tava não podia mas continuar. Bem sobre a Bella ser virgem, vc não é a primeira a perguntar...kkkk/ Mas logo logo vcs vão ficar sabendo e a reação do Edward? Bem não sei se ele vai gostar. Mas talvez vc entenda. __Ah! amei saber que vc gosta dos looks e das musicas que coloco na historia, tbm acho que dá outro clima, acho que fica mais legal de imaginar a historia, fico MUITO feliz que tenha te agradado e que vc reparou nesse detalhe. Bem espero te ver MUITAS vezes por aqui, vlw por ler e deixar seu review. Bjinhos_

_br_

**_Aliine - _**_Oi Aliine como esta? Vc é do Nyah? e respondendo sua pergunta sim sim , o capítulo 5 foi o ultimo cap que postei no nyah, entao esse cap de hoje é o cap mais esperado da galera do Nyah, que infelizmente tiveram que esperar, mas finalmente chegou...kkkk/ Sabe o Ed é confuso mesmo, acho que essa é a graça dele, mas se vc reparar a Bella não é muito diferente dele não, tipo pra gente que sabe que ela ama ele é facil, mas pra ele deve ser muito dificil descobrir isso, entao acho que do mesmo jeito que o Edward é pra gente a Bella é pra ele. A Gente só resta ler nas entrelinhas ok? Bjinhos e vlw pelo review_

_br_

_**AnaMartaOliveira -** __Ola Ana seja MUITO bem vinda e espero te ver por aqui mais vez viu? Fico feliz em saber que vc gosta da fic e eu realmente acho essa historia viciante, acho que o misterio sobre os sentimentos do Edward acaba __prendendo nossa atenção, eu honestamente adoro essa briguinha de gato e rato deles...kkk. Espero que goste do cap de hoje e quero sua opnião ok? Vlw por aparecer e por deixar seu review, bjinhos_

_br_

_**Tee Dree - **__Oi Amiga saudades de vc e da Nara sabia? Nunca mais encontrei vcs no msn, noticias dela? O amiga a praia acabou com sua pele foi? poxaaa menina vc não usou protetor não? Mas eu ainda continuo __com inveja eu tenho msm que ir a praia eu to parece gasparzinho...kkkkk acredite/ __Bem voltando a fic...kkkk, eu tbm acho que a graça da fic ta aí no __mistério dos sentimentos do Ed e no orgulho da Bella né, pq vamos combinar se ela não fosse tão orgulhosa e mostrasse o quanto gosta dele, quem sabe isso nao se resolvia logo? Bem quero MUITO saber o que vc achou desse cap e não perca o proximo viu? será a noite de nupciais :D, Ah! vc ta vendo os looks da fic? O que ta achando? vlw por ler e deixar seu review fico sempre muito feliz de ver vc aqui, Bjinhos e manda pra Narinha tbm ._

_br_

_**Stheph Cullen - **Ola Stheph! Seja MUITO bem vinda , que bom que ta gostando da fic, e eu tbm gosto desse ar de realidade nela, mas o que mas amo é esse joguinho de gato e rato da Bella e do Edward...kkkk/ Bem espero ver-te mais vezes por aqui e que continuei gostando e acompanho ok? Vlw pelo review Bjinhos. _

_br_

_**gby00 - **Oi XUXU seja Muito bem vinda a fic :D , eu acho que essa historia meio que vicia a gente da vontade de ler e ler ate chegar ao final msm. Bem a Bella é MUITO teimosa e orgulhosa mesmo e tem horas que ela simplesmente me irrita com isso, mas aí eu procuro ter paciência com ela pq o Edward não é facil, apesar que depois do casamento eu acho que ele fica bem melhor. Mas menina acho que vc tem meio que o dom da Alice...kkkk/ Pq? bem isso só no proximo cap pra vc descobrir ...kkkk/ Espero ver vc por aqui viu? Vlw pelo review , bjinhos._

_br_

_**Emyllie - **Emy minha flor não precisa colocar que é do nyah, vc acha msm que vou esquecer vc? Jamais. Fico Feliz de saber que vc ta sempre de olho e MAIS feliz ainda de finalmente postar o cap tão esperado. Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera./ Que bom que gosta do meus cmts na fic...kkkk, mas é que quando to editando não consigo me segura com algumas coisas e tenho que comentar com vcs. Sobre a reação da Bella é realmente complicado eu consigo entender e perdoar a Bellinha, quando ele toca ela acho que ela não sabe nem o proprio nome que diras o resto, mas depois, quando ele esta longe é muito facil lembra do pai, sabe é algo que a gente não iria esquecer tão facilmente, mas bem agora isso já passou pq ela já sabe a vdd , agora sim chega a fase que a Bella REALMENTE começa a me irritar, agora eu não posso mas defender ela, pq eu sou a primeira a me chatiar com ela, mas bem chega deixa eu controlar meus dedinhos já to te contando coisas demais...kkkkk. Vlw pelo review florzinha, Bjinhos_

* * *

br

br

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_VENHA PRA LUZ MEUS XUXUZINHOS...kkkk_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BALÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_PODEM ACREDITAR, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_BEIJINHOS_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	9. Cap 7 I Am Bound To You

**N/A:**

_Ola minhas jujubinhas!_

_Eu sei, eu sei, sumir e vcs estão chateadas. Mas pra tudo tem um explicação então vamos a elas._

_Primeiro não postei na primeira sexta porque esse cap é muito importante pra me. Como assim? O que isso tem haver?_

_Bem esse cap é o que mais escrevo pelo menos ate agora, pq se eu posto a noite de nupciais que a autora escreveu vcs concerteza iriam querer me matar._

_Eram tipo penetrou, gozo, cabo...kkkkkkkk _

_[__**Ah! falando nisso, nem preciso dizer que essa parte não é pra todas né? que a fic tem classificação, Ou seja minha parte eu fiz, quem não gosta das coisas explicitas ou não tem idade não esta no lugar certo e é só nao ler, Não sou a mãe de ninguem pra dizer o que deve ou não ler, mas quem avisa amigo é, entao lá vai tem SEXO nesse cap :D e não quero ninguém choramingando no meu ouvido sacaram né? Apesar de eu achar que ta ate leve e tbm acho que a galera é bem madura, então espero nao ter problemas com isso.**] _

_Bem voltando..._

_Vcs queriam assim? CLARO não, aposto, Entao eu tive que acrescentar né, bem a parte do draminha no cap não é meu viu, vou logo avisando, é da autora, o que eu escrevi mesmo foi a ato em sim._

_Eu queria melhorar mais, mas aí veio o meu problema na coluna DE NOVO, a galera do nyah já sabe disso, eu sumir lá tbm uma vez pelo menos motivo._

_O que posso dizer? Bem que meus pais e minha avó nao me ouça, mas a verdade é que o pc ta acabando com a minha coluna. No primeiro dia tive que ficar deitada, pq nao aguentava ficar sentada. É pois é, é serio mesmo. To sumida do Orkut , do msn...acho que o mesmo tempo que to sumida daqui._

_Ainda pra completar pq desgraça pouca é besteira eu fiquei gripada...oooo que legal né? To quase procurando uma macubeira aqui viu, pra ela me dá um banho de pipoca...kkkkkk_

_A parte legal de tudo é que FINALMENTE o cap ta aí, não pude fazer muito para melhorar por causa da minha queria saude...kkkk_

_Mas espero que não esteja uma porcaria tbm. _

_E a parte ruim? Estou evitando passar tanto tempo no pc, entao nao sei se vou ficar postando TODA sexta-feira mesmo, mais isso tbm depende do cap._

_Espero que vcs tenha paciência e não abandone a fic, pq eu não vou deixar de postar, isso eu garanto._

_E tbm não vou postar de mês e mês, prometo isso tbm._

_Então mil desculpas a todos, espero que vcs me entendam e REALMENTE espero que gostem do cap, por isso deixem seus reviews. __Quero MUITO saber o que acharam ok?_

_Ah! xuxus vlw pela quantidades de reviews do cap passado. __Acho que esse cap foi o que mais tive reviews, acho nao, tenho CERTEZA, fico muito feliz por isso, é bom ter seu queridissimo trabalho reconhecido, principalmente pq a fic é uma adaptação e o povo pode pensar que nao mereço review já que a historia nao é minha mesmo._

_ENTAO MEU MUIIIITO OBRIGADO E QUERO MAIS VIU? kkkkkk_

_Agora vamos ao cap que vcs já esperaram demais._

_Bjinhos e Ótima semana pra vcs. bye_

_Taylor_

* * *

br

br

_**Capítulo 7 – I Am Bound To You**_

_**br**_

Durante o jantar conversaram amigavelmente, sem concentrar-se em nenhum tema em particular.

- Subimos agora? - perguntou-lhe Edward quando terminaram.

- Se quiser... - respondeu Bella com o coração acelerado. **[N/A: B-e-s-t-a, não fica aí dando de indiferente não Bellinha. Eu aqui doída pra ta no lugar dela e ela fazendo pouco caso. Pode? Deus não dá asa à cobra. Uma pena ****]**

Enquanto o elevador os levava silenciosamente até o último andar, Bella quase não podia dominar seus nervos. Nunca em toda sua vida havia sentido tão vulnerável.

Edward introduziu seu cartão de segurança na porta, e entraram na suíte.

Edward a pegou pela mão e entrou no quarto a beijou com calma, mas também com desejo, colocou a mão em sua cintura trazendo-a, mas pra perto dele, com a outra mão acariciou seu rosto, seu pescoço, ombros e toda lateral do seu corpo indo ate as suas costas. Levando as mãos para os botões de seu vestido.

br

-Eu... Nunca dormi com ninguém antes - sussurrou Bella enquanto ele começava a lhe desabotoar os botões do vestido.

Por um momento Edward ficou paralisado.** [N/A: Aí bando de fofoqueiras curiosas... kkkkk, finalmente o que vcs queriam tanto saber, a Bellinha disse logo na lata em? Satisfeita Ingrid? Kkkk]**

-Nem sequer com aquele tipo com o qual saía na universidade? – Perguntou Edward incrédulo.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

-És tão jovem... – pronunciou ele enquanto lhe acariciava meigamente a bochecha.

-Tenho vinte e dois anos, Edward. Não sou tão jovem! – Disse indignada.

-Não, mas suponho que a diferença de idade segue me preocupando. Sentiria-me melhor com respeito a isso se fosse mais... Vivida. **[N/A: Edward queria que a Bella fosse roda pode? Kkkkk, mentirinha xuxus não é bem isso, mas vou ficar caladinha :D]**

Indubitavelmente, pensou furiosa Bella, Edward gostaria que ela fosse tão experiente como Tanya.

br

-Te ouvindo falar assim qualquer um diria que sou uma menina ingênua. Tive muitos namorados. - apressou-se a lhe explicar - O que passa é que não cheguei a me deitar com nenhum. Isso não significa que não seja uma mulher experiente. Posso te perturbar muito, Edward Cullen. **[N/A: uuuuu, pega ele de jeito Bella, vai lá tigresa... kkkkkkk, me ignorem aqui, mas eu não me dou com essa parte...kkkk]**

- Provavelmente tens razão. – sorriu Edward - E não estou me queixando de que sejas virgem... Muito pelo contrário, acredite. - acrescentou com tom baixo e sedutor enquanto lhe deslizava brandamente o vestido até deixá-lo cair ao chão.

A jovem ficou ante dele vestida unicamente com um sutiã branco e a calcinha de renda também branca. Aproximou-se de Edward procurando o refúgio de seu corpo,tímida, mas desejando suas carícias.

br

**Lingerie da Bella ****- ( Link No Perfil)**

**br**

-E me sinto muito mais tranqüilo sabendo que não tem ninguém com quem me comparar. - Edward sorriu zombador.

Bella não pôde menos que rir e ele a beijou de novo.

Podia sentir as mãos de Edward deslizando-se por sua pele nua, chegando as suas costas, não hesitou em abrir o fechei de seu sutiã, a deixando ainda mais exposta a ele. Pegou-a nos braços levando-a a cama de dossel.

Deitada de costas sobre os lençóis de cetim observou como ele se desabotoava a camisa e começava a despir-se. Tinha um corpo fabuloso. Forte, ágil, de largos ombros que contrastavam com seus estreitos quadris.

Edward se reuniu a ela na cama e a abraçou.

Bella estremeceu de desejo quando lhe acariciou os seios, antes de inclinar a cabeça para beijá-la com ternura.

Ela correspondeu a seus beijos com todo seu coração, ansiando lhe expressar o muito que o amava. Foi então quando, de repente, Edward se apartou bruscamente. **[N/A: E agora ele caga tudo.]**

**br**

- Antes de irmos mais longe, Bella... Tomaste precauções para evitar uma gravidez? - aquela pergunta a deixou paralisada, congelou-lhe nos lábios as palavras de amor que tanto desejava pronunciar - Não queremos cometer nenhum erro, verdade? Temos que ser responsáveis, sobretudo tendo em conta a duração de nosso contrato - disse Edward, olhando-a intensamente - Se você não tomou nada, eu...

- Não, está bem - sacudiu a cabeça - Fui ver meu médico antes de partir.

Edward a beijou de novo.** [N/A: Cara eu sou fã do Ed, mas aí ele pegou pesadíssimo.]**

Bella estava indignada de que ele tivesse escolhido um momento tão íntimo e delicado para lhe recordar que só estariam juntos durante um ano.

Mas, é obvio, Edward era acima de tudo um homem de negócios. Embora pudesse desejá-la, não queria seu amor.

Queria um simples contrato sem nenhuma complicação emocional. **[N/A: Bem aí não podemos culpá-la de pensar assim, depois de uma dessa o que qualquer um iria pensar? ]**

**br**

- Bella? – Edward levantou a cabeça para olhá-la ao perceber seu distanciamento - O que você tem? **[N/A: Gente Bella broxou...kkk]**

- Nada - sacudiu a cabeça. Mas claro que lhe acontecia algo: sempre tinha considerado o ato amoroso como algo especial, muito especial. Nunca tinha cedido à tentação do desejo com os meninos com quem antes tinha saído, porque sempre tinha esperado um amor real, verdadeiro. E agora ali estava, entregando-se a um homem que não a amava, que nem sequer fingia que a queria.

- Suponho que uma coisa é prever em teoria entregar seu corpo a alguém como parte de um trato, e outra muito diferente é levá-lo a cabo na realidade - admitiu sincera. Depois de tudo, Edward tinha se mostrado muito brusco quando lhe falou de utilizar métodos anticoncepcionais. Por que não haveria ela de lhe falar com a mesma clareza?

- Eu pensava que estávamos de acordo... - murmurou Edward, se separando dela de novo.

- Sim, sim. Inclusive o consignamos em letra pequena no contrato - interrompeu-o ela - Desgraçadamente, estou bastante emocionada, excessivamente sensível. Sei que provavelmente isto não está permitido. Não pusemos algo assim no contrato? - inquiriu com tom ligeiro - Não posso recordar agora se o deixei especificado ou não, mas preciso poder me emocionar de vez em quando. **[N/A: Gostei da resposta, tão fria e calculada como a dele, oras. Se é pra falar de contrato vamos falar de contrato.]**

**br**

- Eu lhe especificarei isso na letra grande do contrato quando quiser - murmurou Edward no mesmo tom, e se inclinou para beijá-la.

- Isto não vai funcionar, Edward - disse Bella com voz tremente, se separando de novo dele.

- Claro que sim - seu tom era suave e levemente zombador - Posso te assegurar que, pelo que a mim diz respeito, funciono perfeitamente e me encontro em um estado muito saudável. **[N/A: kkkkkkkkkk, pensei no homem cara de pau, assim eu gosto dele, fazer o que? :D]**

- Já sabe o que quero dizer. – Respondeu Bella.

- Simplesmente são os nervos da primeira noite – comentou Edward, olhando-a com expressão amável e pormenorizada - Dizem que aos atores acontece todo o tempo — lhe acariciou o rosto com ternura — Inclusive dizem que, graças a esses nervos, conseguem melhorar suas atuações. **[ N/A: Beleza o Ed ta tentando fazê-la rir ok entendi, mas tinha que usar logo esse exemplo? Ator? É pra fingir orgasmo tbm? ]**

**br**

Bella sabia que estava brincando com ela, fazendo-a sorrir para que relaxasse e em circunstâncias normais provavelmente essa técnica teria tido êxito. Mas não conseguia tranqüilizar-se, e aquela situação era muito especial. Procurou nervosa seu robe, que se encontrava sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama, e se envolveu nele.

- Acredito que vamos ter que suspender a atuação desta noite – estremeceu, agarrando convulsivamente o robe - Sinto muito, sei que aceitei passar por... Tudo – murmurou ela - Possivelmente não seja tão mundana e decidida como eu gosto de pensar que sou.

Levantou o olhar para Edward, com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas. Estava aterrada de entregar-se a ele, aterrada de que pudesse adivinhar o muito que o amava e de que uma vez que se convertesse verdadeiramente na senhora Edward Cullen, nunca quisesse abandoná-lo. Doze meses lhe parecia um prazo de tempo muito curto.

- Não a obrigarei a nada, Bella - disse-lhe Edward com tom suave. Não havia fúria nem recriminação alguma em sua voz, talvez, certo tom de arrependimento - Não me olhe assim.

-Assim como? – Inquiriu ela confusa.

- Como se fosse o pior tipo de monstro que tivesse conhecido.

- Eu não acredito que você seja um monstro. - repôs ela, esboçando um trêmulo sorriso.

br

**Música – Leona Lewis – I Will Be (Link No Perfil**** )**

**br**

_**Não há nada que eu pudesse dizer pra você**__**  
**__**Nada que eu pudesse fazer para te fazer enxergar**__**  
**__**O que você significa pra mim**_

_**br**_

- Bem – Edward aproximou-se dela e a embalou delicadamente em seus braços - Porque eu te quero Bella.

br

_**Toda a dor, as lágrimas que eu chorei**__**  
**__**Ainda assim, você nunca disse adeus e agora eu sei**__**  
**__**O quão longe você iria**_

_**br**_

-Sim? – inquiriu ela, tragando saliva.

- Conhecemo-nos há muito tempo. Diabos não poderiam não te querer. Sobretudo depois da maneira em que minha mãe estava acostumada falar contigo.

Mas Bella disse a si mesma que Edward não a queria da mesma forma que ela a ele. Ou da forma que queria a Tanya. Edward a considerava uma amiga, a vizinha de toda a vida, disponível para seus propósitos de conseguir um par que permanecesse a seu lado durante as eleições.

Aquele acordo convinha aos interesses de Edward. E também deveria convir aos seus. Ao menos não ia perder sua casa... "Só a única pessoa a amaste de coração", recordou-lhe uma pequena voz interior.

br

_**Eu sei que eu te decepcionei, mas não é mais assim agora**__**  
**__**Desta vez eu não deixarei você ir embora**_

_**br**_

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou-lhe Edward - Odeio ver-te triste.

- Ficarei bem. - Bella levantou-se da cama, terminando de colocar o robe - Só me dê uns minutos.

Bella contemplou sua imagem no espelho do banheiro. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos, que destacavam contra a palidez de seu rosto, e tinha os lábios ligeiramente inchados. Suspirou e se dedicou a tirar os restos de maquiagem. A água fria a aliviou muitíssimo.

Ia ter que esquecer-se do que aconteceria ao final de um ano, e viver simplesmente o dia a dia. **[N/A: Olha meninas ela finalmente nos ouviu]**

**br**

_**Eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser e me recompor**__**  
**__**Pois você evita que eu desmorone**__**  
**__**Por toda a minha vida, estarei com você para sempre**__**  
**__**Para te entender durante o dia e deixar tudo bem**_

_**br**_

Quando saiu do banheiro já havia se recuperado, e se sentia um pouco envergonhada de sua crise anterior. Edward tinha se mostrado tão amável, tão maravilhoso... E ela o tinha estragado tudo. **[N/A: Bem não foi bem assim, mas é só mandar ele falar menos e fazer mais. :D ]**

Edward já havia se deitado. Os lençóis lhe cobriam até a cintura, de maneira que Bella podia admirar seu peito musculoso, coberto por um fino pêlo, a débil luz do abajur da mesinha.

Edward contemplou admirado seu maravilhoso e sensual cabelo, a doçura que brilhava em seus olhos castanhos, e deslizou em seguida o olhar pelas formas de seu corpo mal dissimuladas sob a fina seda do robe.

Bella descobriu um brilho de desejo em seus olhos e sentiu que seu próprio corpo respondia a aquele olhar, tenso de excitação.

Por um instante, vacilou quando se encontrava ao lado da cama.

br

_**Eu pensei que tinha tudo**__**  
**__**Eu não sabia o que a vida poderia trazer**__**  
**__**Mas agora eu vejo, honestamente**_

_**br**_

- Possivelmente eu deveria dormir no sofá - sorriu Edward - Só por esta noite, se não te importar. Não acredito que possa me dominar o suficiente.

- Não, fizemos um trato, e eu cumprirei com minha parte.

Bella soltou o nó do robe, que deslizou pelo seu corpo e foi parar no chão.

Edward a olhou intensamente, estudando-a em profundidade. Estendeu as mãos e as apoiou em sua estreita cintura, abrangendo-a com facilidade. Depois lhe acariciou a suave curva dos quadris, e a aproximou para si até que ela se encontrava deitada sobre ele. Somente o fino tecido do lençol separava seus corpos.

Bella podia sentir os duros músculos de seu corpo, e esse contato despertou nela uma súbita e irrefreável necessidade. Olhou-o fixamente e Edward levantou uma mão e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, acariciando-o com deleite.

Estavam tão perto, tão juntos... Bella sentia crescer em seu interior um desejo cada vez mais profundo.

br

_**Você é a única coisa que eu acertei**__**  
**__**O único que eu deixei entrar**__**  
**__**Agora eu posso respirar, porque você está aqui comigo**__**  
**_

**[N/A: Achei a letra da música tão sugestiva, se é que vcs me entendem...To tão perva kkkkk]**

**br**

- Me diga que me deseja Bella. - murmurou ele com voz rouca - Diga-me isso.

Bella não disse nada por um instante. O coração lhe pulsava tão rápido que tinha a sensação de que ia escapar do peito de um momento a outro.

Edward rodou para o lado e tirou os lençóis. De repente, Bella sentiu o contato de sua pele nua contra a sua. Era uma sensação tão maravilhosamente sensual que não pôde menos que emitir um afogado grito de assombro.

- Não te farei verdadeiramente minha até que você me peça isso Isabella. – Disse Edward olhando nos olhos de Bella. Inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios úmidos percorreram o caminho de seu pescoço a sua clavícula, e de novo retornando para beijar insistentemente seu pescoço. Continuou a explorar seu corpo com os lábios até chegar aos seios dela.

Parou para admirar-los, deixando-a corada.

-Tão linda. – Disse Edward deslizando a língua por seu rosado e delicado mamilo, despertando em seu interior uma dolorosa necessidade.

Bella sentiu a carícia de seus dedos na suave pele de seu estômago e de seu ventre, descendendo até o quente, ardente coração de sua feminilidade.

Onde moveu seus dedos dentro dela e pressionava seu clitóris com o polegar, fazendo-a gemer e ofegar.

- Desejo-te, Edward. – murmurou Bella sem fôlego. Não agüentava mais aquela tortura. **[N/A: Essa foi rápida, não agüentou a pressão em Bellinha, e olhe que ele nem fez muita coisa... kkkk]**

**br**

Ele não parecia havê-la ouvido porque continuou acariciando-a de uma maneira atormentadoramente terna e sedutora, jogando o perigoso jogo de excitá-la até um ponto insuportável para depois deter-se, e voltar a beijar os seios, pescoço, olhos, lábios...

Bella começou a esquecer-se de tudo exceto que encontrava-se nos braços de Edward. O homem ao qual amava.

Dava-se conta de que Edward somente estava concentrando em seu prazer, sem prestar atenção ao seu próprio.

- Oh! Por favor, Edward, quero te sentir dentro de mim. - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto lhe acariciava os largos e poderosos músculos das costas.

br

_**E se eu te decepcionei,**__**  
**__**Eu vou mudar isso**__**  
**__**Porque eu nunca deixaria você partir**_

_**br**_

- Bella... - Gemeu Edward. Antes de beijá-la, um beijo ardente e abrasador que não tratava de ocultar nada. Fazendo-a respondeu com idêntica paixão.

Os lábios quentes de Edward desceram depositando cálidos beijos nas mais variadas partes do seu corpo até chegar a sua delicada calcinha.

Ao qual Ele tratou de livrá-la.

Bella agora se encontrava totalmente nua, a mercê daquele homem que logo a converteria em mulher, em sua mulher.

br

_**Eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser e me recompor**__**  
**__**Pois você evita que eu desmorone**_

_**br**_

Edward voltou a inclina-se sobre Bella.

- Serei cuidadoso. Prometo-te – Disse Edward acariciando seu rosto, olhando-a de maneira tão intensa, que foi impossível não acreditar na veracidade de suas palavras.

Edward continuou a olhá-la nos olhos enquanto ia lhe separando lentamente as pernas. E ainda lentamente começou a invadir seu corpo. Parando quando sentiu o escudo que protegia a sua virgindade.

Olhou para ela e essa se encontrava tensa.

- Tente relaxa Bella. – Sussurrou ele. Sua voz era doce e suave.

Quando Edward sentiu que ela se encontrava mais relaxada, voltou a se lançar para frente.

Quando já se encontrando totalmente dentro dela.

Bella soltou um grito de dor.

– Está tudo bem, minha Bella. A dor já terminou, prometo-te isso - sussurrou ele, olhando com ternura. E a beijou.

br

_**E por toda a minha vida, estarei com você para sempre**_

_**Para te entender durante o dia e deixar tudo bem**_

_**br**_

Ao ver que não se queixava mais de dor, Edward começou a mover-se ritmicamente, a princípio lentamente, mas ao sentir a excitação aumentar dentro de si, começou a mover-se cada vez mais rápido, mais forte.

O rosto de Edward se encontrava no pescoço de Bella lambendo sua pele sensível.

- Minha... – Sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido.

- Oh Edward. – Gemeu ela se agarrando mais a ele, colocando suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele e tentando acompanhar seus movimentos.

Bella já se encontrava totalmente domina por aquele prazer que Edward a estava proporcionando. Já não tinha mais domínio de seu corpo, ele já pertencia a Edward assim como seu coração.

br

_**Sem você eu não consigo respirar**__**  
**__**Eu nunca, nunca deixarei você partir**__**  
**__**Você é tudo o que eu tenho, você é tudo o que eu quero**_

_**br**_

Ele agarrou seus quadris, indo cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Bella jogou a cabeça pra traz e fechou seus olhos aproveitando aquela sensação.

- Abra os olhos Bella. Quero que olhe pra me enquanto te faço minha. – Disse Edward com a respiração entrecortada.

Bella atendeu o seu pedido, encontrando aquela par de esmeraldas que a olhava tão intensamente.

Bella sentiu aquela paixão crescer dentro dela, até sentir todo seu corpo tremer e seu ápice vir com força, seu clímax foi tão prazeroso que ela gritou o nome de Edward.

- Aaah... Edwaaard...

br

_**Porque sem você, não sei o que eu faria**__**  
**__**Eu não posso, nunca viver um dia sem você aqui comigo,**__**  
**__**Percebe que você é tudo o que eu preciso?**_

_**br**_

- Bella...

Suas contrações em torno dele o levaram ao ápice também e logo se sentiu preenchida por Ele.

Fazendo gritarem juntos em um frenesi de prazer.

Quando finalmente Edward se relaxou contra ela, Bella se sentia esgotada e consumida pelo fogo daquela paixão, mas muito, muito satisfeita.

br

_**Eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser e me recompor**__**  
**__**Pois você evita que eu desmorone**_

_**br**_

Edward passou o braço em sua cintura e rolou de cima dela a levando junto com ele. Apoiando cabeça dela sobre seu peito, depositou um beijo em sua testa e começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

br

_**E por toda a minha vida, estarei com você para sempre**__**  
**__**Para te entender durante o dia e deixar tudo bem**_

_**br**_

Bella fechou os olhos. Estava muito cansada. A intensa paixão, a tensão daquele dia havia se acumulado até o ponto de que lhe estava resultando muito difícil manter-se acordada. Ansiava que Edward lhe sussurrasse ao menos uma só palavra de amor, embora não a sentisse de verdade.

Tentou não dormir em caso de que lhe dissesse algo, mas aquela era uma batalha perdida e começaram a fechar os olhos enquanto seu corpo se afundava no sono.

Despertou na metade da noite com um sobressalto. A habitação estava às escuras, Edward a abraçava firmemente e ela seguia descansando no refúgio protetor de seus braços. Podia ouvir o murmúrio de sua respiração profunda, relaxada.

br

_**Eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser e me recompor**__**  
**__**Pois você evita que eu desmorone**_

_**br**_

Recordou com quanta ânsia tinha esperado que Edward lhe dissesse que a amava, e por um momento se sentiu como uma estúpida. Pelo que se referia a Edward, acabavam de consumar seu trato de negócios. Quanto a ela, acabava de entregar-se de corpo e alma com a esperança de que se apaixonasse por ela.

Tinha doze meses pela frente, Doze meses pra fazer com que Edward se apaixonasse por ela. E tinha começado a conta atrás.

br

_**Por toda a minha vida, estarei com você para sempre**__**  
**__**Para te entender durante o dia e deixar tudo bem**_

br

br

* * *

br

_ N/A: Perdão pelos erros de portugues, mas quero postar logo._

******Respondendo aos reviews:**  


**br**

**Sarah - ** Ola xuxuzinha seja MUITO bem vinda de volta.

Adoroooo ver a galera do Nyah aqui, é muito bom saber que vcs gostaram tanto da historia que nao a abrandaram. Bem vc ja deve ter percebido que a fic foi deletada do nyah por ser uma adaptação por isso mesmo escolhi o FF pra postar ela tbm...aqui pode tudo ..kkk adoroo esse site. A galera do nyah teve que esperar um pouquinho , pq nao tava com quantidades de cap postados como lá no nyah, mas vc chegou no momento certo, to começando a postar caps ineditos tanto pra galera do FF quanto pra galera do nyah. Então espero ti ver sempre por aqui agora ok? Ah! to com conta nova lá no nyah, mas nao postando, me add lá se nao já ti add? é Tay_Cerejinha. Bjinhos e vlw pela presença e pelo review

br

**Marry Pierobon - **Xuxu não entendi seu cmtr , fiquei confusa agora com seu ponto de vista. Então tenho que perguntar e por favor vc tem que responder, quero entender sua cabeçinha...kkkk Pq vc acha que a Bellinha fez cagada se casando e pq acha que ela vai se machucar? Bem eu acho que faço um pouco de ideia do pq, mas é pq eu já sei o que vai acontecer na fic...kkkkk Mas quero saber do pq vc acha isso, Pq nesse cap não teve nada demais, pelo menos nada pra vc pensar assim , eu acho, o Ed foi bem fofinho com Bella. Me responde ok? Beijos Marry e vlw por mais review

br

**ingrydmendonca -** Aí miga deixa eu me desculpar pela demora, mas essa coluna ta mesmo me matando e eu tava querendo MUITO fazer um cap legal pra vcs, sei que esperaram muito pela noite de nupciais, entao se foi uma bosta mil desculpas. Bem sobre os sentimentos do Ed eu sou um túmulo...kkkkkk

Ingryd o que posso dizer de vc? vc é TARADA viu, que historia é essa de manda pau, quer lascar a criatura é?...kkkkk, satisfeita em saber sobre a virgindade da Bellinha ? Espero que sim, vc acertou...kkkkk E não se preocupa pelo tamanho do review não eu ADORO assim, precisa ver os da Lara...kkkk

eu me acabo pra responder, mas respondo a vcs alegre, feliz e satisfeita ok? Ah! sobre a previa que vc me pediu no final do cap, bem vou pensar com carinho, MUITO carinho mesmo prometo...kkkkk

Bjinhos amiga

br

**Liiil - **Ola xuxu seja muito bem vinda a fic, ficou tao feliz quando vcs resolvem aparecer, espero que esteja gostando mesmo da fic e que tenha gostado desse cap ok? e não some nao a fic vai ficar bem interessante viu ...kkkk

Bjinhos e vlw de pelo review e pela presença.

br

**Stheph Cullen - **Oi xuxu, que isso nao precisa agradecer a saudação nao, eu é que agradeço por aparecer e deixar seu review. Bem casar em Las Vegas pode ser normal viu, tipo casamento no civil, CLARO que só nao fica normal se a cerimônia for realizada pelo Elvis...kkkkk, mas tirando isso eu acho bem comum. Menina ser chamada de Srª Cullen é tudoooo viu, eu tbm pagava...kkkkkk

Espero que goste do cap de hoje e desculpa pela demora, bjinhos .

br

**Reneesme Black - **Ola xuxuzinha seja MUITO bem vinda e fique ja sabendo que fez uma pessoa feliz, quem? Euzinha aqui :D

Vlw por aparecer e deixar seu review e espero que tenha gostado do cap de hoje e que apareça mais vezes ok?

Bjinhos

br

**gby00 - **Kkkkkkkkkkk, morrir de rir do seu review xuxu, espero que o cap tenha ficado legal e que vc tenha gostado. Eu sei que teve a parte draminha, mas nao foi minha culpa foi a autora que escreveu assim. Eu queria melhorar a noite de nupciais, mas infelizmente não deu pra fazer mais que isso :D, espero que tenha te agradado pelo menos um poucoquinho. Entao me diz o que acho ok? Bjinhos

br

**Luna Stew - **Dona Luna sumida, menina pq me abandonou? faz isso não fico triste :( ...kkkkk, mas que bom que esta de volta. Pois é menina eu acho que a Bella saber a verdade sobre a historia do pai, melhora a relação deles, dá uma nova chance, pelo menos o fantasma do Charlie não vai esta mais entre eles, PELO MENOS ISSO. Que OTIMO que vc viu os links e gosto, pra achar o vestido foi uma luta viu, eu queria algo lindíssimo, mas simples, entao que bom que meus esforços não foi em vão :D, Bem sofre a virgindade da Bella vc já sabe, o que acho disso, melhor o que achou do cap todo? Bjinhos e vlw por aparece

**br**

**AnaMartaOliveira - **Ola Aninha, que bom que apareceu de novo, espero ti ver aqui muitas e muitas vezes ainda ok? Bem primeiro desculpe a demora, mas eu tava querendo caprichar pra vcs. Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap, que a noite de nupciais tenha agradado pelo menos um pouco. E a briguinha de gato de rato vai meio que parar um pouco, mas o orgulho dos dois, mas acho que mais o da Bella vai atrapalhar eles um pouco, mas agora chega de contar ...kkkkk

Bjinhos e vlw pelo review

**br**

**Alexaaa - **Xiiiii xuxu então acho que esse cap não te agradou né? Bem eu ate entendo vc , mas pode ser ate meio machista o meu modo de pensar, mas primeiro a mulher não ver o sexo como os homens, pros homens sexo é sexo e pra mulher não é tao simples assim, a gente sempre acaba fantasiando, sonhando, sabe tem que ter sentimento, afinal vc não vai aceita que aquilo entrei no seu corpo sendo de qualquer um né? CLAROOO NÃO SÃO TODAS QUE PENSAM ASSIM E TBM NÃO ESTÃO ERRADAS POR NAO PENSAR ASSIM. E pra me o cara tem que ter Experience, imagina os dois virgem, vai que ele coloca no lugar errado...kkkkk. tatata parei me ignorem aqui. Bem o que quero dizer com o lance de sentimento, é que o Edward pode ter transado com outras, mas nao amou ninguém, já se a Bella tivesse transado...

Uma coisa que vc tem que levar em conta é que a Bella pensa assim, ela ate explica isso no cap e tbm o livro é meio antigo, nao tao antigoooo, mas ainda tem certo conceito morais da antiga...kkkkk

Então nao fica chateada não xuxu, acontece. Espero ti ver ainda aqui viu, quero muito saber sua opinião sobre esse cap.

Bjinhos e vlw pelo review e desculpe a demora.

**br**

**Ellen - **Ola Ellen seja MUITO bem vinda. E pode perguntar a vontade, como dizem perguntar não ofendi. Bem eu sempre postei centralizado, não a um justificativa pra isso, eu simplesmente gosto assim, acho que deixa o cap mas organizado, a mesma coisa vale pros espaço, eu acho que ajuda mais a ler tbm. Quando vc olha aqui enorme tudo juntinho, da uma preguiça de ler, pelo menos eu pensou assim, acho que o visão conta. Eu nao gosto de ler um texto todo desorganizado. Um parágrafo grudado no outro, mesmo pq ainda tem a letra da musica e se eu deixo tudo junto fica meio confuso. Explicado? Espero ti ver mais por aqui.

vlw por aparecer e pelo review. Bjinhos Ellen.

**br**

**Taise Nogueira - **Ola dona Taíse, gostei de ver não sumiu de novo nao...aeeeeeeee...kkkkkk, tatata me ignore aqui.

Bem eu JAMAIS vc dizer que me leitora é burra :D , é a Bellinha mesmo que é MUITO lerda e orgulhosa, mas acho que tbm é o fato de ela amar o Edward desde criança sabe, amor platônico, a gente sonha sonha sonha e acha que nunca vai realizar. Bem não vou explicar mais nada pra não falar demais. Acho que sempre conto muito pra vcs...kkk

bjinhos Taí , vlw pelo review e desculpe a demora.

br

**aliine - **Ola Liine, como esta? Bem a Putanya casou mesmo. Agora não dá pra entender, mas logo logo vc vai entender. Bem sobre a virgindade da Bella vc acertou e aí o que achou? to querendo MUITO saber o que a galera ta achando desse cap, eu juro que tentei fazer algo legal. espero que tenha agradado nem que seja um pouco. Bem desculpe a demora e vlw por sempre aparecer e deixar seu review. Bjinhos xuxu.

**br**

**Lara Cullen - **Ola dona Lara, demorou pra comentar em? mas tudo bem tbm demorei pra postar...kkkkkk

Menina vc gosto do vestido mesmo? E fato do de Tanya ser pomposo, foi proposital, Pq na historia a Bella diz que o vestido da Tanya é mais tradicional, vamo dizer assim. E pra achar o vestido da Bella foi trabalho viu, tinha que ser algo bonito[nunca deixaria a Tanya ser melhor que a Bellinha]kkkk

e ao menos tempo simples, estilo alguem que foge pra casar em Las Vegas...kkkk

O Ontem é mesmo em Las Vegas viu, mas tbm o que poderia espera de um ontem em Vegas? Nada mais que isso né. Bem eu tbm achei que eles deveriam levar alguem para serem padrinhos, tipo Jasper e Alice. Mas temos que considerar a realidade do casamento deles, ter que fingir na frente de Alice e Jasper, seria chato, sabe como a Alice é iria fazer um monte de perguntas. Acho que foi justamente por isso que o Edward foi logo pra Las Vegas e pronto. Mas pratico, nada de muitas perguntas e encenação. Eles precisa desse tempo sozinhos pra ter mais intimidade antes de aparecer para as pessoas como marido e mulher.

Vc falou da Bellinha falando da Tanya, quero saber o que vc vai dizer do Ed nesse cap, eu quis matar ele. Amiga dos sentimentos do Edward já sabe né? Sou um túmulo...kkkkkkk, Gosto do "pequeno presente" ? Kkkkkk eu tbm quero :( .

Menina essa aliança eu achei tipo assim TUDOOOO, como eu disse a Emy aqui embaixo, quando eu vim aquela aliança, deu ate vontade de achar um doido e casar, só pra usa-la, e devo dizer que tava querendo uma aliança pra provocar :D, só digo isso e mais NADINHA...kkkkk

nem me vem com seu sorriso colgate dona Lara que nao vai rolar...kkkk

Sem vc já quer matar a Bella, daqui pra frente vai querer mais ou vai ficar com muita dó , bem matar o Ed acho que só nesse cap e mais um, acho que é o próximo, depois disso só a Bella mesmo...kkkkkkk

Agora falando do filme: sou simples frustrada com os filmes da saga eu não vejo a necessidade que a em fazer tantas mudanças, mas acho tbm que é culpa da tia Stephenie, pq se escrevo o livro e vão adaptar para o cinema quero ta de olho em tudo, quero ter carta branca pra tirar ou colocar o que quero, e PRINCIPALMENTE quero participar da escolha dos atores, ninguem melhor do que eu pra dizer como deve ser feito as coisas, pelo meus o enredo e ninguem melhor do que eu pra dizer que fara meus personagens, que melhor do que pra saber que cara eles tem? Tbm acho que o melhor filme foi o primeiro, eles nao tava tão preocupados com os efeitos então deram mais atenção a historia, e tbm em Crepúsculo eu consigo ainda enxerga a Bella, pq nos próximos filmes pra me já não é mais a Bella e o Edward, é a Kristen e o Edward :D. Eu sinceramente não acho ela uma boa atriz, é sempre as mesmas expressões pra tu...aff

CARAMBA OLHA O TAMANHO DISSO, chegaaa Lara...kkkk

Não se preocupe com o tamanho dos seus reviews eu sempre vou responder não só vc mas, todas vcs, acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer é dá aquilo que cobro, ou seja retribuição.

Desculpe a demora Larinha e vlw pelo review e ao carinho e atenção.

Bjinhos

**br**

**Emyllie - **Oi xuxuzinha, ficou tão feliz quando vcs elogiam as musicas, roupas, enfim os links que coloco. Eu me mato de procurar, troco de idéia toda hora, sempre quero o melhor, ficou MUITO feliz em saber que vcs se dão ao trabalho de olhar os links, que o meu tempo nao foi gasto em vão. Menina sobre o anel, primeiro eu tava aqui procurando uma aliança, mas nao queria QUALQUER aliança [pq? Não vou dizer :D] Aí achei essa...babei por ela, gamei total, deu vontade de arranjar um doido aqui pra casar só pra usar aquela aliança...kkkkkk, mas sobre o significado? minha boca é um túmulo. Mas posso dizer que fiz de propósito, agora entenda como quiser :D , esse vestido da Bella me deu trabalho viu, pq ao menos tempo que queria algo bonito que chamasse atenção, tinha que ser um vestido "simples", nada tradicional entende? Mas que bom que gosto, quer dizer que acertei. Já a foto não era bem o que queria, mas nao achei outra melhor, entao vai essa mesmo, eu amo aquela montagem, mas nao se encaixa TOTALMENTE na realidade da fic, mas mostra outra coisa...kkkkk, sempre nas entrelinhas. kkkkk... Agora to aqui morrendo de rir com o final do seu review, eu tbm quero ser a Srª Cullen, com consciência ou sem...kkkk

Não posso te dá o Ed, e nem daria se pudesse [iria ficar pra me CLAROOO :D], mas posso postar mais um cap. Entao espero que goste

Vlw pelo review divertidissimo Emy, mil bjinhos e até a proxima, vai desculpando a demora ok?

**br**

* * *

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_VENHA PRA LUZ MINHAS JUJUBINHAS...kkkk_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BALÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_PODEM ACREDITAR, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_BEIJINHOS AGORA REALMENTE FUIIII..._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	10. Cap 8  Não é Fácil Dizer

_N/A: Ola Meus amorecos, me desculpem de novo pela demora, mas eu já tinha explicado, estava com problema de coluna, e iria evitar ficar muito tempo no pc, mas não foi só isso o motivo da demora, meu pc tbm ficou dodoi...kkk, teve que ser formatado, e depois o rapaz esqueceu de colocar uns programas aqui, que só gerou mais demora , e por ultimo o próprio site não colaborou né? Vcs devem ter percebido que o FF tava com uns probleminhas. Espero que já tenham resolvido tudo._

_Bem pra compensar a demora eu vou postar dois capítulos, mas como nada nesse mundo é de graça kkkk... Isso vai depender de vcs._

_Pq? pq eu só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando tiver 10 reviews, então se tiver 10 reviews hoje, hoje mesmo eu posto o próximo capitulo, se não, eu vou ficar sempre de olho e assim que chegar aos 10 reviews eu posto. Provavelmente eu vá postar de agora em diante sempre nesse esquema, pelo menos quando eu demorar, vai ser sempre de dois em dois. Um jeito de compensar vcs pela demora._

_Bem espero que gostem do capitulo de hoje, **vou logo avisando pra quem nao gosta e pra quem gosta tbm...kkkk, que vai ter lemon no cap,** que por sinal me deu MUITO trabalho, foi pior que do cap passado, escrever esse lemons me deixa meio insegura, mas graça a Deus eu tive ajuda da minha amiga Smilla, que sempre me socorre nesses momentos, entao espero que vcs gostem, pq nos duas fizemos o melhor possível para agradar. Mas vão desculpando se não for o que vcs esperavam. Ah! vcs podem dizer o que querem, o que mudaria, o que faltou. Criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas e nos ajuda a melhorar._

_Mais uma vez desculpa a demora. E olha lá em, não vão esquecer de deixar o reviews :D Chegam ao 10, posto outro capitulo. ok?_

_Bjinhos xuxus e obrigado pela paciência._

* * *

** Capítulo 8 – Não é Fácil Dizer... **

* * *

_****Música do capítulo: Banda Camila - Todo Cambió ****_

Tudo mudou quando te vi

Hooo

De branco e preto, as cores

Me converti

E foi tão fácil

Te querer tanto

Algo que não imaginava

Foi te entregar meu amor com um olhar.

Hoo no,no,no,no

Tudo tremeu dentro de mim

O universo escreveu que foi pra mim

E foi tão fácil te querer tanto

Algo que não imaginava

Foi me perder em tu amor,

Simplesmente passou e todo seu já sou.

Antes que passa mais tempo contigo amor

Tenho que dizer que: é o amor da minha vida

Antes que te ame mais, escute por favor

Deixe-me dizer que tudo te dei

E não há como explicar,

Pelo menos se você não está

Simplesmente assim eu sentir

Quando te vi.

Me surpreendeu tudo de você

De branco e preto, as cores me converti

Sei que não é fácil

Dizer Eu Te Amo

Eu tão pouco esperava

Mas assim é o amor,

Simplesmente passou, e todo seu já sou.

Antes que passa mais tempo contigo amor

Tenho que dizer que: é o amor da minha vida

Antes que te ama mais

Escute por favor

Deixa-me dizer que tudo te dei

E não há como explicar,

Pelo menos se você não está

Simplesmente assim eu sentir, Quando te vi.

Tudo mudou... Quanto te vi

* * *

Embora já fosse hora avançada da tarde seguia fazendo muito calor. Uma sufocante neblina se estendia sobre os vinhedos, brilhando no horizonte.

Vestida com um short e uma camiseta. **[N/A: Sou péssima para descrever roupa, por isso mesmo coloco os links...kkkk] **

br

**Roupa da Bella: (Link No perfil)**

**br**

Bella estava percorrendo as filas de mesas que se alinhavam na parte traseira do jardim, contando o número de copos.

Nessa noite aconteceria uma grande festa beneficente. Quase duzentas pessoas tinham sido convidadas e, apesar de que Edward ter contratado a vários trabalhadores, além de utilizar o seu próprio pessoal, Bella tinha estado trabalhando muito duro durante todo o dia, assegurando-se de revisar até o mínimo detalhe.

Situada perto da piscina, a banda tinha começado a afinar seus instrumentos, e os acordes de uma melodia inacabada flutuavam no denso ar de verão.

- Bella.

A voz de Edward a fez vira-se. Como sempre, em seguida seu coração acelerou ao ver Edward. Alto e bonito, vestido com uns jeans e uma camisa azul, dirigia-se a bom passo para ela.

br

**Roupa do Edward** ( Link no Perfil)

br

-Ainda trabalhando?

-Só estava revisando alguns detalhes de última hora. - respondeu Bella.

-Disse-me o mesmo às nove e meia desta manhã. – zombou Edward.

-Esta noite virá muita gente, Edward... Tenho que me assegurar de que tudo saia à perfeição – Disse Bella voltando para revisar as mesas de toalhas brancas.

- Tudo tem um aspecto fantástico, não te parece? – Perguntou ela.

-Certamente, mas não tão fantástico como você. – Afirmou Edward se aproximando por trás e a abraçou pela cintura, beijando-a delicadamente no pescoço.

Bella permitiu apoiar-se contra seu peito por um momento, desfrutando daquela cálida e sensual sensação. Uma suave brisa agitou as folhas das árvores, a suas costas, pulverizando aromas de lavanda e a grama recém cortada. Resultava deliciosamente refrescante e Bella levantou o rosto para saboreá-la antes que voltasse a apertar o calor.

-A propósito, onde estiveste? – Perguntou ela.

-Na cidade, resolvendo um assunto.

-Suponho que não terá sido nada oficial, tendo em conta como está vestido. – sorriu ela.

Às vezes lhe resultava difícil acreditar que seu marido fosse prefeito. Tinha sido eleito um mês e meio depois de que se casaram, mas se sentia tão cômodo com seu jeans, trabalhando nos campos, que às vezes lhe resultava estranho vê-lo vestido de terno em seu escritório da cidade.

-Não, por uma vez não se tratava de um assunto oficial - repôs Edward, sorrindo.

Relutante, Bella se separou dele para recolher uns guardanapos que tinham caído de uma das mesas.

-Por que não deixa tudo isso agora? Os empregados se encarregarão disso - murmurou Edward.

-Farei. Só quero me assegurar de que tenham posto suficiente vinho para esfriar.

- Meu bem... - Edward se pôs a rir - Vivemos nos vinhedos... O vinho nunca significará nenhum problema.

-Será um problema se não o servirmos à temperatura adequada. – Bella voltou-se para captar um brilho zombador nos olhos de Edward e sorriu - Irei dar uma olhada às reservas só para ficar tranqüila.

-És uma perfeccionista. – Afirmou ele.

-Não – ela sacudiu a cabeça - O que acontece é que estou nervosa. Nunca tínhamos organizado nada parecido em casa. Quero que tudo saia bem.

-Meu anjo, tudo sairá bem - sorriu Edward, abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na testa - Mas, só para que se sinta melhor, te acompanharei às adegas e revisaremos juntos os estoques de vinho.

Caminharam de mãos dadas ao lado da piscina e saíram pela porta que se comunicava com os vinhedos.

-As vinhas tem bom aspecto. - comentou Bella, feliz - Ontem pela tarde fui dar uma olhada na minha propriedade e quase não pude acreditar na mudança que tinham operado.

-Sim, Jared comentou que tinha estado ali. – Disse ele.

-Eu gosto de me preocupar com essas coisas. - explicou Bella, dando de ombros - Sei que Jared está a cargo dos vinhedos de sua parte, mas não acredito que lhe importe que os visite de vez em quando, para me manter por dentro.

- Certamente que não. – Repôs Edward.

Por um momento ela acreditou detectar em sua voz um tom estranho, e franziu o cenho.

-Não te importa, verdade? – Perguntou ela desconfiada.

-Foi isso que combinamos, não? - olhou-a - Sei o importante que é essa terra para ti, Bella... Está contente com as melhoras que se tem feito?

-Seria impossível que não o estivesse. - Bella respondeu com um suspiro. Não gostava que lhe recordasse seu acordo. Sempre que o fazia, um estremecimento de apreensão se apoderava dela, turvando a felicidade que tinha vindo desfrutando desde seu casamento - Tudo tem um aspecto tão bom agora...

-Bastante diferente de que tinha á oito meses atrás. - comentou Edward.

"_Oito meses"_, refletiu Bella. Resultava-lhe difícil acreditar que tivessem transcorrido já oito meses desde que se casaram. Aquele tinha sido o tempo mais feliz de sua vida. A essas alturas não podia imaginar-se a si mesmo vivendo sem Edward.

Teve que pôr freio a esses pensamentos porque de repente o final do prazo de seu casamento lhe parecia já muito perto... Muito perto.

-Seu pai teria se sentido encantado se tivesse podido ver suas terras agora. – Comentou Edward.

-Sim, com certeza que sim. – Afirmou tristemente Bella.

-E logo tudo voltará a ser seu. - murmurou Edward.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Edward mencionava o contrato desde seu casamento. Até então ambos tinham procurado evitar o tema, em uma espécie de tácito acordo.

A cada momento Bella se sentia mais tensa. Queria lhe dizer que não se importava em recuperar suas terras, que o amor que sentia por ele era a única coisa importante... Mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia pronunciar aquelas palavras. Em vez disso comentou com tom suave.

-Quatro meses é muito tempo.

-Isso não é verdade, Bella.

Chegaram a um edifício de planta baixa e alargada que se estendia no perímetro exterior das terras, e Edward lhe abriu a porta. Fazia frio dentro, e aquela frieza parecia refletir a que Bella tinha sentido em seu interior ao escutar aquelas palavras. Só restavam quatro meses... E depois o que aconteceria? Perguntava-se nervosa.

Seus passos ressonavam no chão de pedra enquanto atravessavam a escura sala em que, desde o chão até o teto, alinhavam-se as enormes cubas. Durante um bom momento ninguém disse nada, sumidos como estavam em um silêncio singularmente tenso.

-Suponho que precisamos falar do que acontecerá ao final de nosso ano juntos. - disse Edward com tom seco.

-Ainda não, Edward. Não quero falar disso até que se aproxime mais esse momento. - Bella não desejava absolutamente enfrentar-se à realidade. Dava-se conta de que provavelmente aquilo era um erro, mas não queria projetar sombra alguma sobre o tempo que restava de estar juntos.

-Se isso for o que quer... - disse ele em voz baixa.

-Acredito que dessa forma será mais fácil. – Explicou-se ela.

-Eu estou começando a pensar que não existe nenhuma forma fácil de enfrentar-se a esse tema. - sorriu Edward com tristeza enquanto abria a porta da adega e passavam a outra sala, acondicionada a uma temperatura muito mais baixa.

Bella se estremeceu violentamente e se esfregou os braços nus, rígida.

-Sente Frio? - perguntou-lhe Edward, preocupado - Por que não me espera lá fora? Eu revisarei as reservas.

-Sim, acredito que isso é o que farei obrigado. – Concordou Bella.

Foi um verdadeiro alívio voltar a sair ao calor do dia. De certo modo, aquele calor a ajudava a esquecer do frio temor que tinha experimentado ao escutar as palavras de Edward.

Era uma covarde, disse-se sombria. Comportou-se como uma menina, fugindo de um assunto que a assustava. Mas sabia que não poderia seguir evitando-o por muito tempo. Ao final de somente quatro meses seu acordo chegaria ao fim, ambos já teriam comprido com suas obrigações.

Então o que? Aquela pergunta seguia torturando-a, e se somava ao doloroso fato de que nenhuma só vez em oito meses, Edward lhe havia dito que a amava. Mostrava-se terno, considerado e inclusive apaixonado com ela, mas jamais tinha pronunciado as palavras que ela tanto ansiava escutar.

**[N/A: Pense na mulher chata, pq ela não diz? Pq a gente tem essa mania de ficar sempre esperando o outro fazer, a parte dela ela não faz... o odiooo.]**

Afastou-se da adega para os cultivos, deixando vagar o olhar pelas verdes vinhas que contrastavam com a terra avermelhada. Deixaria de pensar no futuro, disse-se com decisão.

Percebeu que alguém tinha deixado esquecidas umas tesouras de podar entre os vinhedos, e se aproximou para recolhê-las.

-Eu não ficaria muito tempo aí, se fosse você. - aconselhou-lhe Edward quando saía do edifício.

-Temos tempo mais que suficiente. – Disse Bella e dispôs-se a atar a corda de uma vinha que havia se soltado, inclinando-se sobre a planta.

Quase imediatamente o sistema automático de irrigação disparou um bom jorro de água contra a vinha, encharcando ao mesmo tempo Bella.

- Disse-lhe isso. - riu Edward.

-Miserável! - exclamou ela enquanto se colocava de um lado, rindo - Edward podia ter me lembrado que se aproximava a hora de regar.

-E perder o espetáculo de minha esposa com uma camiseta molhada? Nem sonhando. – respondeu ele enquanto a abraçava.

-Malvado...! – murmurou Bella, mas sua voz já se debilitou pelo desejo que seu contato instantaneamente tinha despertado em seu interior.

-Você é preciosa. – Disse-lhe Edward enquanto inclinava a cabeça e a beijou.

Durante um bom momento só se ouviu o sussurro dos dispersores de água e o rumor da terra absorvendo ansiosa a umidade. Bella não pôde evitar comparar aquela imagem com a forma em que ela mesma se derretia nos braços de Edward.

Tudo ia sair bem, disse-se com expressão sonhadora, mas isso era o que sempre se dizia quando ele a abraçava dessa maneira... Relutante, retrocedeu um passo quando a soltou.

-Acredito que deveríamos ir pra casa. – Sugeriu ela.

-Sim, tem razão - conveio Edward.

-Que tal está o vinho? - perguntou-lhe ela, tentando recuperar-se.

-Sob controle. – Assegurou ele.

**[N/A: Viu? não disse? Ela não faz a parte dela, quando ele toca nela, ela sempre se separa, parece que sempre é uma obrigação, ela é fria... vai à merda Bella.]**

Nesse momento apareceu a seu lado o carro do agente de Edward.

-Sinto interromper, Edward, mas... Poderia falar um momento contigo?

-Claro Eric. Estarei contigo dentro de um minuto. – Respondeu Edward.

-Eu irei pra casa para terminar de pôr tudo em ordem - disse-lhe Bella com um sorriso - Não demore muito. Recorda que esta noite virão perto de duzentas pessoas para jantar.

-Como que ia esquecer-lo se não fosse por ti! - sorriu Edward e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Bella caminhou lentamente de retorno para a casa. Seguia fazendo muito calor e fazia muito tempo que não chovia. Se não tivesse sido pela rega automática, esse ano, teriam perdido muitas vinhas. E se não tivesse sido por Edward Cullen, ela teria perdido tudo.

Deveria lhe dizer isso mesmo, mas de algum jeito aquelas palavras sempre lhe entupiam na garganta como resultado de seu maldito orgulho... Porque Edward ainda não lhe havia dito que a amava. **[N/a: Ai meu Deus parece um disco arranhado.] **

Subiu os degraus que levavam a porta dianteira da casa. A varanda lhe oferecia sua sombra acolhedora, com seu aroma a madressilva. As venezianas e o mobiliário de vime lhe davam um aspecto sereno, relaxante.

**[ N/A: Escolhi uma fachada de uma casa que achei que mais tinha haver, não achei muito bonita, mas sei lá o que a escritora imaginou,tentei chegar o mais perto do que imaginei...kkk]**

**br**

**Fachada da Casa** (Link No Perfil)

br

Max, o gato cinza dormir em uma das cadeiras de balanço e Bob, o cão lavrador de Edward, se espreguiçada debaixo da mesa. O animal levantou o olhar ao ouvir Bella e sacudiu alegremente o rabo antes de voltar a dormir.

Bella sorriu. Se Edward tivesse com ela, o cão teria saltado de alegria a seu redor.

br

**Foto do Max e Foto do Bob** (Link No Perfil)

br

Havia frescor dentro da casa. As luzes das velas tremiam devido ao ar condicionado, e podia ouvir o distante som da música procedente da cozinha.

br

**Sala de Jantar e Sala de Estar** ( Links No Perfil)

br

Bella espiou ao interior para ver como ia tudo. Os empregados do catering tinham chegado. Tranqüilizou-se, contente de que a senhora Sue tivesse tudo sob controle.

br

**Cozinha** (Link No Perfil)

br

Subiu ao andar de cima, ao seu quarto. Era uma habitação enorme, com umas vistas espetaculares dos vinhedos e as longínquas montanhas. A grande cama de casal estava coberta com uma preciosa colcha.

br

** Quarto do Casal e o Closet** (Link No Perfil)

br

Bella entrou no banheiro disposta há relaxar um pouco na banheira. Perguntou-se que tipo de problema poderia ter tido Edward. Esperava que não demorasse muito em solucioná-lo.

br

**Banheiro** (Link No Perfil)

br

Minutos depois se achava sentada diante de sua mesa de penteadeira no closet, que Edward tinha mandado reformar depois que casaram, dando os últimos toques a seu cabelo, quando entrou Edward. Imediatamente seu olhar se viu atraído por seus cabelos castanhos, sedosos e brilhantes.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou-lhe Bella deixando de um lado a escova e voltando - se para olhá-lo.

-Sim, tudo está bem. – respondeu ele com tom ligeiro, percebendo a leve abertura de seu robe, que deixava ao descoberto as pernas dela.

br

**Robe da Bella** (Link No Perfil)

br

- A que hora disse que chegariam os convidados? – Perguntou-lhe Edward.

-Por volta das sete horas. – Respondeu ela e voltou-se de novo para o espelho - Esta manhã te recolhi o traje da tinturaria.

-Obrigado. – Ao invés de ir ao banheiro para tomar banho, Edward se sentou atrás dela.

br

** Música - Banda Camila - Todo Cambió** (Link No Perfil)

br

Observava-a. Estava acostumado a fazê-lo quando ela se maquiava. Bella já tinha se acostumado a levantar o olhar e surpreender Edward olhando-a pelo espelho. Algumas vezes o via sorrir, divertido. Mas outras, como naquele momento, parecia ensimesmado, como ausente.

-Seguro que tudo vai bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

-Simplesmente estava me perguntando se poderíamos dispor de algum tempo... Para nós, antes que cheguem os convidados. – Respondeu-lhe Edward.

Pelo espelho Bella viu um brilho de desejo em seus olhos, e o coração começou a lhe pulsar acelerado.

-Edward, todas essas pessoas estão a ponto de chegar... Não podemos nos atrasar.

Assim que se afastou da penteadeira e foi para o quarto, Edward a atraiu para si e a fez sentar-se na cama, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não, se não formos nos atrasar. – sorriu ele enquanto deslizava um dedo pelo cinto de seu robe - Desejo-te, Bella... Quero-te de verdade.

Bella sentia a mesma necessidade. Edward colocou de um lado uma dobra do robe e acariciou a suavidade de sua pele nua.

-Edward, não deveríamos...

Os lábios de Edward interromperam o resto da frase e, de maneira involuntária, Bella surpreendeu a si mesma correspondendo a seu beijo.

Sempre era a mesma coisa. Depois que Edward a tocava, depois que a beijava, sentia-se perdida... Arrastada a outro mundo.

-Tão linda... - sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido, com voz sedutora.

Bella jogou os braços ao pescoço de Edward enquanto se deixava deitar sobre a cama. Seu robe estava aberto, estava nua e tremente sob as delicadas, ternas carícias dos dedos de seu marido.

Edward deslizava o olhar por todo seu corpo, detendo-se em cada detalhe. Lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante, antes de inclinar a cabeça para lhe acariciar com os lábios o rosado mamilo de seu seio, levou a mão até o outro seio fazendo uma leve caricia que só aumentou o desejo que Bella sentia e foi suficiente para transtorná-la por completo.

-Então, o que me diz? - perguntou-lhe ele, sorrindo - Dispomos de tempo?

-Possivelmente... – repôs ela com voz trêmula.

Edward tirou a camisa enquanto seguia beijando-a, e teve que se separar um momento dela para tirar o jeans.

Bella o observava deitada de costas sobre a cama, bebendo com os olhos do poderoso físico de Edward. Tinha um corpo perfeito. Era um perito em lhe proporcionar prazer, conhecia todas as técnicas que mais a excitavam, e se servia delas com assombrosa facilidade. Desejava-o tanto... Desejava-o, necessitava-o e... _Amava-o._

Edward a beijou no pescoço e nos ombros lhe retirando o robe por completo, e Bella teve que morder-se dolorosamente o lábio quando a necessidade de lhe confessar o que sentia por ele resultou muito entristecedora.

Edward voltou a lhe beijar os seios, lhe sugando os rosados mamilos até enlouquecer-la de prazer. Bella já não agüentava mais de tanta necessidade de te-lo dentro de si. Quando sentiu a mão de Edward em seu núcleo quase perdeu os sentidos e gemeu quase que insanamente.

Quando Edward pode sentir quanto ela estava molhada, pronta para ele, não segurou o gemido e Bella sentiu-o ficar ainda mais rijo. E sabia que ele não podia mais se segurar.

- Bella... - Edward sussurrou seu nome no momento em que a penetrou.

Bella não pode menos que emitir um grito de prazer ao sentir Edward por inteiro dentro de si, arqueando-se contra ele, não podendo se conter ela desfrutou das investidas que seu marido.

Edward a possuía com tanta paixão, com uma necessidade inexplicável.

A cada investida que ele dava em seu corpo ela o correspondia com a mesma paixão e necessidade.

Bella entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Edward, em busca de mais contato, fazendo-o penetrar ainda mais fundo em seu corpo e os dois passaram a gemer mais alto.

- Oh Edward...

- Bella... Aaah... Isso meu bem...

Bella não conseguia se segurar mais, o prazer que Edward lhe proporcionava com suas investidas, agora mais rápidas e fortes, estavam levando-a a loucura, quando sentiu a mão de Edward escorregar por entre seus corpos suados e acariciando seu clitóris, Bella não pode segurar o grito alto de prazer que saiu de sua boca e fechou seus olhos desfrutando daquela sensação.

- Linda... – Sussurrou Edward, fazendo Bella abri os olhos e seus olhares se encontraram.

br

**Foto do Momento Love** (Link No Perfil)

br

Edward quebrou seu olhar e a beijou nos lábios com intensidade e Bella lhe devolveu o beijo, entregando-se grosseiramente a ele, sem poder conter-se, se abraçaram ficando tão unidos quanto podiam e em seguida, juntos, afundaram-se em um redemoinho de prazer que os privou de todo sentido da realidade.

Tinham chegado juntos ao ápice.

Durante um bom momento ambos permaneceram abraçados, sentindo a respiração um do outro, irem se acalmando. Foi então quando Bella chegou a sentir que Edward lhe pertencia, que realmente era dele.

Edward virou, deitando de costa na cama e a puxou deitou-a sobre seu peito.

Acariciou-lhe meigamente o cabelo, suspirou, apertando-a contra seu corpo poderoso.

br

**Foto do Momento Love** (Link No Perfil)

br

- Foi maravilhoso, meu anjo. - sussurrou ele com voz rouca.

Mas essas não eram as palavras que ela queria escutar. Nunca seriam. Ela também podia as pronunciar, certamente, e aquele seria um bom momento. "Edward, eu te amo"; podia escutar aquelas palavras dentro de sua cabeça.

-Agora me encontro muito melhor. - murmurou Edward com um suspiro enquanto deixava seus dedos deslizarem pelas costas de sua mulher em uma leve caricia e lhe beijo delicadamente a testa. - Mas suponho que deveríamos nos pôr em movimento meu anjo. Como você mesma disse, não queremos nos atrasar para receber aos nossos convidados.

-Sim - foi tudo o que Bella pôde dizer. Naquele instante pensava que era a mulher mais estúpida do mundo, por amar a alguém que realmente não sentia nada por ela exceto desejo. Voltou a colocar o robe, estremecida. Era incapaz de olhar para Edward, e temia que ele pudesse adivinhar seus pensamentos.

Edward se levantou e entrou no banheiro. Um segundo mais tarde Bella ouviu a água da ducha.

Por que persistia naquelas românticas ilusões de que um dia Edward acabaria apaixonando-se por ela? Perguntou-se, irônica. Por que seguia esperando escutar aquelas palavras? Depois de oito meses aquele sonho deveria ter desaparecido.

Edward a desejava, era carinhoso e respeitava-a, mas provavelmente jamais chegaria a amá-la.

-Meu bem, será melhor que te a presse. - disse-lhe ele quando entrou no closet com uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

Bella sentiu um nó no estômago ao vê-lo. Nunca renunciaria a seu sonho, pensou decidida. Não enquanto ainda dispunha de tempo. **[N/A: Essa Bella é uma safada... kkkkk, Basta ver o Ed de toalha e pronto, quem quer se separar...kkkkk, Eu é que não...kkkkk]**

-A propósito, tinha-me esquecido de dizer. - lhe murmurou Edward com tom indiferente enquanto abria o armário - Esta manhã, na cidade, encontrei com Tanya.

Aquelas palavras provocaram em Bella um estremecimento de apreensão. **[N/A: E o tempo fechou...kkkk ]**

-Eu acreditava que Tanya vivia em São Francisco desde se que se casou com Caius...

-Sim, assim é. Mas veio aqui para visitar seus amigos. – responde ele.

- Já vejo. – Comentou Bella.

-Disse-lhe que seria bem-vinda se desejasse vir aqui esta noite. Não te importa, verdade? – Perguntou-lhe Edward.

-Por que teria que me importar? - Bella tentou adotar um tom indiferente - Virá o marido com ela?

-Não acredito. – Afirmou Edward. **[N/A: Pronto agora deu merda...kkk]**

-Para ti será um pouco como voltar para os velhos tempos, verdade? – comentou ela com tom frívolo - Se o tivesse sabido, teria convidado a um de meus antigos namorados, para compensar a situação. **[N/A: Gooostei da Resposta, é isso aí Bella chama o Jacob...kkkk/ dale Bellinha]**

Edward se voltou para olhá-la com os olhos entrecerrados. - Se te incomodar que Tanya venha, então ligarei para ela para anular o convite - disse-lhe bruscamente.

-Na realidade não me importa. Só estava brincando - replicou Bella, levantando-se para dirigir-se ao banheiro.

**[N/A: Aí besta guadrada, Aaaa se fosse eu, diria: Pois então ligue.]**

Uma vez dentro, apoiou as costas contra a porta fechada, furiosa consigo mesma. Não deveria ter montado aquela cena. Tanya era uma mulher casada, e ela deveria comportar-se como uma adulta dadas as circunstâncias.

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Edward tinha se oferecido para telefonar pra Tanya... Isso significava que já tinha seu novo número de telefone durante sua estadia na cidade?

* * *

BR

****RESPONDENDO AO REVIEWS:**

* * *

**Luna Stew - **Ola Luna pois é vc nao sumiu, mas eu sumir...kkkk , espero que agora nao seja a sua vez. Bem vc achou o que o Ed foi idiota? Eu achei ele idiota em uma parte no cap, ate deixei meu cmtr no cap, mas como um todo eu nao achei nao, achei ele ate fofo...kkkkk.

E vc achou no todo ele idiota, eu só em algumas partes, o que faltou? Bjinhos e MIL PERDOES pela demora.

br

**Gby00 - **Ola xuxuzinha, menina mil perdões pela demora e espero que vc não tenha desistido da fic, então sobre o que vc achou no cap passado, sera que com esse cap de hoje vc conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? mudar de opinião quem sabe? kkkkkk...bjinhos

br

**Marry Pierobon - **Ola Mary! Desculpa a demora, mas em fim postei...kkkk, menina que mal vc pensa do Ed...kkkkk e sobre a Bella ela nao vai achar que o Ed a ama não, isso já posso adiantar, não sei mas acho que vc nao vai gostar dos caps que vem por aí, sera que vc vai ficar confusa ou vai confirmar o que disse no cap passado? Quero muuuito saber o que vc vai achar com o cap de hoje. Morrendo de curiosidade...kkkk, deixa seu review viu, bjinhos.

br

**aliine - **Oi xuxuzinha, menina me desculpa a demora, espero que vc nao tenha desistido da fic viu? E que bom que gostou do cap passado, eu me esforcei no lemon pra ser o mais fofo possível, dentro do contexto da historia é claro, bem apartir de hoje as coisas vão começar a ficar MUITO confusa, e to louca pra ver a opinião de vcs...kkkk, aposto que vão trocar de idéia a cada cap...kkkk. Bjinhos

br

**Liiil - **Ola Liiil querida, pois é as coisas esquentaram, mas com um homem desses tinha como nao esquentar? Lamento xuxu mas se acho um Ed assim, acha mesmo que vou te mandar? kkkkkk, só se eu fizer um clone aí te mando, ta vendo como sou legal?kkkkk

Então o que achou do cap de hoje, esse lemon de hoje me deu trabalho viu, o Ed bem que podia vir aqui em casa, sabe pra fazer demonstração, ficava melhor pra eu escrever o lemon pra vcs...kkkkkkk

Liiil desculpe a demora viu? Espero que nao desista da fic, bjinhos.

br

**Ingrydmendonca - **Ooooi amiga voltei...kkk, desculpa a demora, mas vc sabe meus motivos né? Mas me perdoe mesmo, sei o quanto vc tava ansiosa por esse cap, espero que vc goste dele, e eu me esforcei pra fazer um lemon legal, espero que goste, sei que vc adora um lemon...kkkkk

Falando do seu review agora...kkkkkk, morri de rir com ele é claro, como sempre, ai amiga que bom que vc gostou do lemon, fico tao insegura com lemons, eu quis o deixar o mais fofo possível...dentro do contexto da historia é claro, menina lendo no trabalho e um cap desses? sei como é tbm ja fiz isso...kkkkkk, entendo a "tensão totalmente viu...kkkk, amiga enquanto a seu método para minha coluna...kkkk tipo assim adorei e deprimir ao mesmo tempo...kkkk , minha vida social e amoroso no momento é zero...bua bua, só o Ed mesmo...kkkk, se tiver um gatinho dando sopa por aí me manda...kkkk

Me desculpe de novo amiga e espero que gostei do cap. Bjinhos xuxu.

br

**BeccaBlack -** Ola Becca vc é do nyah né? Se for muito OBRIGADO por aparecer viu, sobre o sentimento da Bella e do Ed, bem da Bella ta claro né? Mas o do Ed prefiro nao comentar...kkkkk, sera que vc muda de idéia hoje? Mil perdoes pela demora e bjinhos.

br

**Emyllie -** Oi Emy olha eu aqui, ate que fim né? kkkkkk, e clarooo que sempre noto sua falta viu, por isso nao some muito não, que bom que gostou do cap , ele me deu um trabalhooo, principalmente por causa do lemon, eu fiquei meio insegura com ele, sabia da expectativa de vcs e queria fazer o melhor possível, agora me diz quem nao gostaria de perder a virgindade com Edward Delicia Cullen? aiaiai ooo homem bom...kkkk, Eu tbm me pergunto pq nao to no lugar da Bella...kkk eu pagava pra casar com ele...kkkkk, iria passar esse um ano de casamento na cama...kkkk, só aproveitando meu investimento..kkkk, ai xuxuzinha fico feliz quando vcs olham os links que coloco e que bom que gostou da musica do cap passado, espero que gostem da musica e links de hoje. E sobre lemons é pra colocar é? eu jurava que vc nao gostava...kkkkkkk, Tem lemon no cap de hoje e esse me deu mais trabalho que o primeiro, tive que recorrer a minha amiga, aquela que te falei que me ajudou com o FF. Bem já escrevi demais,...kkkk, Mil desculpas pela demora e bjinhos

br

**Addle - **Ola xuxuzinha, seja bem vinda viu? Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic. Mil desculpa pela demora e bjinhos.

br

**Maah Cullen - **Oi Maah tudo bem? Seja MUITO bem vinda xuxuzinha, pois é eu adorooo essa historia justamente por esse joguinho de gato e rato deles...kkkk, e AMO esse Ed cinico, másculo...aiaiai calor aqui, vou te dizer a msm coisa que disse pra Liiil...kkkk

Posso fazer um clone pra vc, mas o original é MEU...kkkkk, acha mesmo que eu vou achar um Ed deli dessa e vou te mandar? kkkkk

Mil desculpas pela demora viu? Espero que vc nao desista da fic ok? bjinhos.

br

**Lara Cullen -** Oooooi dona Lara, que susto vc me deu viu, achei que tinha desistido da fic...aff deprimir, mas que TUDO que vc voltou...kkkk, a fic nao pode perder sua fã numero 1. Agora vamos ao review, que bom que gosta dos meus cmtrs durante o cap, mas quando to aqui editando não consigo resistir, esse cap de hoje então, eu tinha que "falar", aff a Bella as vezes me tira do serio msm...mas eu respiro e pronto minha paciência com ela volta...kkkk, e realmente dizer a alguem que vc é virgem é dificil msm, no mundo de hoje entao? é ate pior. Ridiculo, mas fazer o que? Sobre o comentario do Ed assim que eu li eu fiquei MUITO chatiada, mas depois entendi... pronto nao falo mais nada...kkkk, Agora me diz eu com Ed na minha frente iria lembra de uma mulher? Pelo amor de Deus e nao lembraria né meu nome que diras...kkkkk, amiga sobre a calcinha eu particularmente não gosto de calcinha pequena, fica toda hora entrando e vc tem que tira horrivel, mas nao foi por isso que coloquei essa, o site já me dá pronto né, eu nada pude fazer...kkkk, e essa frase do Ed vc achou machista? Eu achei realista, quem gosta de ser comparado? Quando a pessoa nao tem como comparar é melhor...kkkkk, vc é unico, talvez seja isso que o Ed quis dizer, pronto nao digo mais nda...kkkkk, Na parte que ele fala de filho afim tipo brochei total, nao posso defender ele aí nao, foi horrivel, mas vai ter troco...kkkk, esse lemon pra fazer aiaia meu deus viu, cada hora eu colocava uma coisa, mas eu queria ele fofo e acho que consegui, nao queria que o Ed assusta-se a Bella...kkkk, ele tem que compensar sendo fofo né? Bella merecia.

Que bom que gostou do vestido, meu esforço e tempo valeram a pena.

Aiaiai Lara so vc mesmo viu...kkkk que review2 louco...kkkkk, ja ta agradecendo é? Pois eu agradeço tbm...kkk

e vc gosto de amanhecer? Eu já tenho minha critica, tipo que cabelo é aquele da Bella aqui no Brasil? Alice não viu Bella viajar com aquele cabelo de sabugo de milho nao? kkkkkkk, aff parece que usou shampoo de laranja, bem pelo menos ela ta de salto...Espero que eles melhorem no figurino e na maquilagem e tal . Pq meu Jesus viu.

Amiga to realmente feliz que vc voltou, espero que goste desse cap e nao desista da fic não viu? Pq eu nao vou desisti. Ah! desculpe os erros de português...kkkkkk, mas to aqui procurando uma musica pro proximo cap, que ta me tirando do serio...kkkkkk

Bjinhos

* * *

**_\/_**

**\/**

**\/**

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_VENHA PRA LUZ MINHAS JUJUBINHAS...kkkk_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BALÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_PODEM ACREDITAR, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_BEIJINHOS AGORA REALMENTE FUIIII..._**

**_\/_**


	11. Cap 9 A Festa

_**N/A:** Prometido e comprido meus xuxuzinhos, espero que gostem e possam me perdoar um pouco pela demora ok? :D_

_Então amores deixa eu explicar sobre a passagem de tempo na fic, já se passaram 8 meses né? kkkkk_

_Sei que vcs estão reclamando, mas a culpa não é minha galera, a autora escreveu assim, o que eu podia fazer? Eu jamais iria excluir uma parte tao grande da historia, eu acrescento coisas aos capítulos e não tiro...kkkkk_

_Mas vcs não perderam muita coisa não gente, esses 8 meses de casamento da Bella e o Edward foi igual a um casamento normal, ela acompanho ele durante a campanha para prefeito, visitou as terras dela pra ver as melhorias que o Ed mandou fazer, e a noite, bem a noite vcs sabem :D...kkkk _

_A Bella mesmo falou no capitulo passado, que ela e o Ed fizeram tipo um acordo silencioso de não ficar lembrando o contrato, e ela tbm disse que o Ed foi carinhoso e atencioso com ela nesses 8 meses. Então é isso nada demais, como eu disse um casamento como outro qualquer._

_As coisas vão começar a acontecer agora, agora sim vcs não podem perder, ok? __Bem acho que não vou demorar pra postar o próximo capítulo._

_Eu vou fazer o possível pra ser semana que vem, mas tbm não garanto vai depender do capitulo, mas pelo que me lembro ele é fácil e acho que não tem lemon, se tiver eu vou demorar um pouquinho...kkkk, __mas se eu demorar de **novo**, quando eu postar vai ser dois capítulos como combinado._

_Como eu já disse, é um jeito que achei de compensar vcs pela demora. Por hoje é só pessoal...kkk_

_Fiquem agora com o capítulo que vcs merecem, Obrigado pela atenção e pelos reviews. __Bjinho bjinho e bye bye._

br

br

* * *

_**Capítulo 9 – A Festa**_

* * *

O débil murmúrio das conversas enchia o sufocante ar da noite. A beira da piscina, frente à pista de dança, a banda estava tocando uma romântica balada.

br

**Link: No Perfil**

**[ Decoração da Festa]**

**br**

Bella usava um bonito e longo vestido que parecia flutuar com ela enquanto se movia graciosamente entre a multidão de convidados, atenta a qualquer problema que pudesse surgir.

br

**Link: No Perfil**

**[vestido da Bella]**

**br**

O leve aroma do bufê se mesclava com o do vinho das adegas, no outro lado do jardim.

-Bella, esta noite tem feito um maravilhoso trabalho de organização. — lhe comentou o secretário de imprensa de Edward, um jovem de vinte e poucos anos, alto e loiro.

- Obrigado, James - sorriu-lhe - Viu meu marido em alguma parte?

-Felizmente não - deslizou-lhe uma mão pela cintura, sorrindo - Porque penso te seqüestrar uns minutos para dançar contigo.

-Acredito que Edward não se importará - assegurou-lhe ela, rindo - Temo que meu marido não goste muito de dançar.

-De verdade? E eu que acreditava tê-lo visto dançando com uma mulher esta noite. - comentou James.

Bella teve que dominar o impulso de lhe perguntar quem era aquela mulher. Na pista de dança, as luzes arrancavam reflexos irisados ao detalhes do vestido que usava, e enquanto dançava, toda ela parecia brilhar com seu magnífico vestido creme. James a aproximou até mais para si.

br

**Música: Links No Perfil**

**[ I Won´t Dance – Jane Monheit and Michael Buble ]**

br

-Agora isto sim que é o que eu chamo uma festa - murmurou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

Bella sorriu, mas se apartou levemente, para tirar intimidade daquela situação.

-James és um paquerador inveterado. - disse-lhe sincera e ele pôs-se a rir.

-Já me conheces. Nunca posso resistir a uma mulher bonita.

Bella passeava o olhar pela pista de dança, procurando inconscientemente Edward. Quase não o tinha visto durante toda a noite. Não estava entre os casais que estavam dançando. Concentrou-se então em umas figuras meio ocultas pelas sombras que se achavam em um extremo da pista.

Viu Alice e Jasper conversando... Mas Edward não estava. Bella tampouco tinha visto Tanya Volturi, mas se negava a refletir muito sobre a casualidade de que os dois não aparecessem em nenhuma parte. Havia muita gente no jardim para estar segura de quem estava ali e quem não.

-Já sabe que sempre senti um especial sentimento por ti, Bella - estava-lhe dizendo James naquele momento, deslizando uma mão por suas costas nuas.

-Espero que não seja muito especial. - a profunda voz de Edward tomou Bella de surpresa. E também a Jamesmomentaneamente - Possivelmente seja este um bom momento para que possa dançar uma música com minha mulher**. [N/A: OMG... kkkk/ Amei essa entrada triunfal dele/ e esse MINHA MULHER, alguém sentiu a possessividade no ar ou foi só eu? kkkk]**

**br**

**Link: No Perfil**

** [Edelicia]**

br

James retrocedeu e se encolheu de ombros, de bom humor.

- Por que todas as mulheres que eu adoro estão casadas? – Perguntou James.

- Acredito que você gosta de viver perigosamente, James. - Edward se pôs a rir enquanto tomava Bella em seus braços - Não posso te deixar só nem um momento. - comentou com sua esposa com um sorriso irônico.

br

**Música: Links No Perfil**

**[ Diana Krall – I´ve Got You Under My Skin ]**

br

-James é um paquerador nato. - explicou-lhe ela - Mas sou perfeitamente capaz de controlá-lo.

-Enquanto ele não possa controlar a ti, eu estou tranqüilo. – Comento Edward.

Havia um estranho brilho no olhar de Edward enquanto falava. Bella sabia que estava brincando. Não podia estar com ciúmes. Os dois não mantinham esse tipo de relação. Depois de tudo, seu casamento não era real e só restavam quatro meses de prazo. Mas apesar de tudo isso, Bella tinha acreditado detectar certo tom de possessividade em sua voz. **[N/A: aaa ela achou foi? Eu tenho certeza.]**

- Eu acreditava que você não gostava de dançar. - comentou-lhe ela.

-Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia. – sorriu-lhe ele - Eu adoro dançar agarrado e essa música é perfeita. - e a atraiu mais para si.

Ao contrário da dança anterior com James, Bella colocou seus abraços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Aspirando seu aroma familiar, fechou os olhos.

-Esta noite tudo saiu muito bem, verdade? – Perguntou ela orgulhosa.

-Sim, mas me agradou, sobretudo a primeira parte - comentou Edward com um sorriso.

-Tens uns instintos muito básicos, Edward Cullen - repôs ela, sabendo que se referia ao episódio em que tinham feito amor um pouco antes da festa começar.

-Como você... Essa é uma das razões pelas quais nos damos tão bem. - murmurou ele em voz baixa e profunda, perto de seu ouvido.

Embora Bella estivesse sorrindo e sabia que se estava brincando com ela, também reconhecia que havia uma grande dose de verdade em suas palavras.

Sexualmente se complementavam muito bem, mas havia uma ligeira diferença em seus pontos de vista sobre aquele fato. Para Bella aquilo era uma expressão de seu amor por ele, para Edward era simplesmente sexo. Ele era um homem apaixonado, com um grande apetite sexual, e só o fato de pensar nisso fazia excitar-se.

-Suponho que deveríamos voltar aos nossos convidados. - disse-lhe Edward quando a música terminou e deu começo a outro, mais animado.

br

**- Música: Links No Perfil**

**[ The Blue Brothers – Jailhouse Rock ]**

br

Ela assentiu e já se dispunha a segui-lo pela pista de dança quando alguém a puxou pelo braço.

-Dança comigo, Bella.

Ao voltar-se, encontrou-se frente a frente com Mike Newton, o secretário pessoal de Edward. Era um ano mais jovem que ela, e Bella não pôde menos que rir ante a exuberante e espetacular forma que tinha de dançar a música de discoteca. Aceitou seu oferecimento e esteve dançando aquele tema com ele, divertida.

Quando ao fim abandonou a pista para reunir-se com Edward, comentou-lhe que desde seus dias de estudante na universidade nunca tinha se divertido tanto. Era um comentário brincalhão, mas Edward não lhe devolveu o sorriso quando ela o olhou nos olhos.

Por um instante chegou a pensar que aquela ocorrência o tinha incomodado profundamente. Mas quando descobriu que a mulher que se encontrava a seu lado era Tanya Volturi, compreendeu o verdadeiro motivo de seu desgosto. Evidentemente acabava de interromper uma conversa particular entre os dois.

br

**Link: No Perfil**

** [Vestido da Tanya]**

br

-Olá, Tanya... Fazia tempo que não te via - saudou-a Bella, sem saber o que lhe dizer.

-Encantada em ver-te, Bella – Tanya a beijou nas bochechas - Não sei se te sente ou não como uma estudante de universidade... O que sim posso afirmar é que o pareces - murmurou com um tom secamente divertido - Edward, querido, acredito que alguns não duvidariam em te acusar de corrupção de menores.

Bella não gostou daquele comentário. Não lhe importava que Edward brincasse de vez em quando sobre sua diferença de idade, mas detestava escutar algo parecido de lábios de Tanya. E sobretudo com aquele tom de condescendência.

-Ao contrário, formamos um casal muito equilibrado - Bella apressou-se a dizer.

-Então não acha aborrecida a vida como mulher de um político? Eu teria pensado que você gostava de sair a cada noite para as discotecas. – Repôs Tanya sorrindo ironicamente.

-Tenho outras coisas com as quais ocupar minhas noites, Tanya. - replicou Bella pondo uma sedutora ênfase em cada palavra. **[N/A; é isso a Bellinha coloca a putanya no lugar dela, essa mal amada.]**

A mulher se ruborizou intensamente, mas não demorou para recuperar-se.

-No fim das contas, Edward não te tira para dançar. Eu não o suportaria, Bella. És muito jovem.

-Eu não me oporia que Bella saísse para as discotecas quando quisesse - comentou Edward com naturalidade.

-Claro - pôs-se a rir Tanya - Conheço-te muito bem, Edward.

Nesse momento Alice e Jasper se reuniram com eles. Bella nunca se havia sentido tão aliviada de ver sua amiga.

br

**Link: No Perfil**

** [vestido de Alice]**

br

Com um pouco de sorte, mudariam por completo de tema da conversa.

De repente Bella se perguntou se ainda seguiria tendo ciúmes de Tanya. Não gostava de reconhecê-lo, mas sabia que era muito provável.

-Se uma pessoa mais me perguntar por que ainda não tive o bebê, temo que irei dá um ataque. - comentou Alice, rindo, enquanto se aproximava de Bella. E acrescentou, dando uns tapinhas em seu volumoso ventre - Antes de ficar grávida não estava precisamente muito magra, mas agora...

-Ainda está assim, Alice? - disse alguém passando a seu lado - Não tinha que ter dado a luz já?

-Nossa anfitriã me assegurou que tem toalhas preparadas e água quente. - comentou Alice, irônica, e depois elevou os olhos ao céu com gesto teatral - Vêem o que quero dizer?

- Falta pouco Alice. - sorriu Edward.

-Sim... O médico me disse que se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto, na quarta-feira me internará e provocará o parto. - por um instante Alice pareceu profundamente preocupada.

-Tudo sairá bem. É o procedimento normal quando passa das contas. - comentou jasper com tom suave, tomando-a pelo braço.

-Leu um único livro e já se acha um perito - murmurou Alice, divertida - Ele lhes falou que estava lendo um livro sobre maternidade? Está me deixando absolutamente louca.

-Acredito que a estas alturas já sei tudo o que tem que se saber sobre bebês - explicou Jasper - Poderia ser capaz até de ter um, se fosse possível.

-É um linguarudo - repôs Alice. Nesse momento percebeu a presença de Tanya, e não pôde menos que surpreender-se ao vê-la ali - Oh, Tanya... Fazia tempo que não nos víamos.

-Sim, é certo. Só estou de passagem por aqui. - sorriu a mulher - e não acredito que fique muito tempo. Eu gosto de muito viver em São Francisco. É uma cidade tão *_cosmopolita_... **[N/A: Pois já vai tarde vagaranha]**

-Também gosto. - conveio Alice, mas seu tom era ligeiramente sarcástico - Para nós, simples provincianos, sempre significa uma mudança agradável visitar São Francisco.

Tanya teve a delicadeza de fingir-se levemente desconcertada por seu comentário. **[N/A: nojentinhaaa]**

-Então, vieste com Caius? - inquiriu Alice.

-Não. Estou com uns amigos. – respondeu Tanya

-Dentro de uns meses celebrarão seu primeiro aniversário de casamento, verdade? - continuou Alice - Recordo-o porquê se casaram pouco antes de Edward e Bella.

-Correto. - Tanya levantou o olhar para Edward e por um instante uma sombria expressão se desenhou em seus olhos.

Edward lhe pôs uma mão no braço, e em seguida a tirou. Foi um gesto amável, nada íntimo, e ninguém pareceu perceber-lo... Ninguém exceto Bella.

-Quando saiu das contas, Alice? - apressou-se a lhe perguntar Tanya.

-Na semana passada. Nega-se a nascer...

-Deve ser terrível – murmurou ela, sorrindo - Sei o que se sentes. Acontece-me quando ganho alguns quilos... - e se levou uma mão a seu ventre plano, sem um grama de gordura. **[N/A: como se um bebe fosse tão superficial com uns quilinhos, aff/ mulher fútil]**

-Duvido que tenha engordado alguns quilos em toda sua vida. - comentou Edward com um estranho tom de diversão.

-Obrigado, querido - riu Tanya - Mas posso lhe assegurar isso. Recorda aquela vez que me levou a Monterrey e jantamos em...?

-Faz muito calor aqui fora, não? - comentou Alice em voz alta, interrompendo Tanya.

Jasper se voltou para olhá-la, assustado.

-Sente-se bem? Não terá começado com as contrações?

-Não, Jazz, fique tranqüilo. - Alice se pôs a rir e lançou um significativo olhar a Bella - Simplesmente tenho um pouco de calor. **[N/A: Ali te Adorooo]**

-De acordo, se você diz - murmurou seu marido.

Na realidade fazia calor, mas Bella sabia perfeitamente que Alice tinha interrompido deliberadamente Tanya, antes que começasse a evocar os velhos tempos com Edward. Sorriu-lhe, olhando-a com uma expressão de agradecimento.

-Eu também tenho calor. – Concordou Bella.

Nesse instante se uniu outro grupo de pessoas e, felizmente para Bella, a conversa derivou para outros temas.

-Encontra-te bem? - perguntou-lhe Alice pouco depois.

-Sim, claro. Sou eu quem deveria te perguntar isso. – repôs Bella com tom alegre.

-Estás pálida. Não deixe que Tanya te incomode. Esse comportamento provocador é habitual nela. – Disse Alice.

-Oh, sei. - Bella tentava sobrepor-se a seus temores, mas lhe acelerava o coração ao ver seu marido em companhia daquela mulher. Formavam um casal muito atraente. Tanya, loira e esbelta, e Edward tão... Altivo - Além disso, ela agora está casada.

Não sabia a quem tentava convencer, se a Alice ou a ela mesma. No mais profundo de seu ser a torturava a convicção de que ao final de quatro meses Edward voltaria a ser um homem solteiro. Então poderia ver quem quisesse... Nesse preciso momento, Jasper as interrompeu.

-Venha, Alice, vamos. Estás cansada. – Disse-lhe Jasper.

-Sinceramente, Bella - Alice esboçou uma careta - se fosse por Jazz me deitaria todas as noites às oito horas depois de tomar um chocolate quente. Ultimamente está insuportável.

-Não te zangue, Jasper está fazendo um grande trabalho. - animou-lhe Bella - Te conheço bem Ali, seria capaz de seguir a festa até o amanhecer - acrescentou, brincando.

br

_#_#_

(...)

À noite lhe resultou bastante aborrecida uma vez que Alice e Jasper partiram, e nem Edward nem Tanya apareceram em nenhuma parte. Dirigiu-se ao bar para tomar um suco de laranja. Sentia-se cansada e um pouco enjoada, provavelmente devido ao calor...

Tomou sua bebida e retornou ao jardim. Muitos convidados já se retiraram, e a banda estava tocando lentas baladas. Bella observou aos músicos durante um momento, e depois decidiu voltar para a casa com a esperança de que o ar condicionado há aliviasse um pouco.

Escolheu o caminho que levava às portas laterais, pensando que dessa forma ninguém a veria e poderia descansar tranqüilamente na sala. De repente escutou a voz de Edward, antes de vê-lo, e ficou paralisada.

O caminho estava à sombra das árvores, de maneira que as luzes da festa se filtravam por entre os ramos. Podia ver a silhueta de Edward, mas não conseguia distinguir com quem estava falando.

- Provavelmente não seja tão mau como você pensa. - estava dizendo Edward com um tom baixo e suave.

- Claro que é. É algo terrível.

Bella reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz triste e chorosa como a de Tanya. O coração lhe acelerou ao observar a maneira em que se refugiava nos braços de Edward.

-Sinto tanto a sua falta, Edward... Sinto tantas saudades.

Bella se voltou de repente e saiu correndo em sentido contrário, muito afetada para seguir vendo ou escutando algo mais...

br

br

br

_*Cosmopolita - É um termo usado para designar algumas características da cidade, tais como:__  
__a) Habitantes de diversos países do mundo;__  
__b) Apresentação de aspectos comuns a outros países do mundo, sofrendo influência deles na alimentação, idioma, arquitetura, indumentária, folclore, costumes, tradições, artes etc.;_

* * *

**Respondendo Aos Reviews:**

**Liiil - **Ola xuxuzinha, que bom que não vai desistir, mas nao vai precisar esperar 300 anos viu...kkkkk, Já que vc se contenta com um clone, fica torcendo pra eu achar o Edward entao...kkkkk. Espero que goste do próximo cap e não mata o Ed nao ta? Lembra que ele é uma delicia...kkkkk, Obrigado pela presença xuxuzinha e vlw pelo review. Bjinhos

br

**NahCac - **Oioi Nah devo confessar que a Bella me enche mais o saco que o Edward, vc disse pq ele não diz que ama ela, e eu lhe faço outra pergunta: Pq ela nao diz que o ama? E enquanto ao contrato, me responde outra coisa...kkkk: como vc passaria 12 meses ao lado de alguem que vc se declarou e que em resposta disse que não te ama e que isso era só um acordo que convém aos dois? Viu? É tudo muito complicado, e quando a gente gosta de alguem é normal fica inseguro ou insegura, vc acha que a Bella demonstra amar o Edward? Agora pra gente que ta lendo ou pro Ed? Vc acha que no lugar dele vc conseguiria saber que Bella te ama? Agora já chega pq to falando demais pra vc...kkkkkk, acho que to revelando demais...kkkk. Não falo mais nada, nada de querer me tirar as coisas viu dona Nah, aiaia...kkkk, Vlw pela presença xuxuzinha e MUITO obrigado pelo review, mil bjinhos.

br

**Tosta - **Ola Seja Bem vinda, vlw por aparecer e MUITO obrigado pelo review, fiquei ate emocionada...kkkk. Quer dizer que a melhor parte são os meus cmtrs? Juraaa, que honra :D. Apareça mais vezes ok? Obrigado pela presença e vlw msm pelo review. Mil bjinhos

br

**Luna Stew -** Ola Luna, oooo flor desculpa pela demora, mas era tanta complicação pra postar esse cap viu, que misericórdia, mas finalmente saiu. Eu tbm fico com pena da Bella, principalmente de agora em diante, mas vc tem que concordar comigo que ela tbm não ajuda muito né? Meus sentimentos por ela sempre mescla entre a raiva e a pena...kkkkkkk, agora sobre ela ta com razão de não dizer se o ama, acho que ela nao tem nao...kkkkkk, vc viu o que ela disse? Ela disse que nesses 8 meses ele foi atencioso e carinhoso com ela, pq ela nao aproveitou um desses momentos Love e disse que o ama? Agora é que ela nao vai dizer msm, pq as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais complicadas...kkkkk

Olha eu falando demais de novo, sabe essa historia de responder aos reviews não ta dando certo...kkkkkkk

Vlw por aparece florzinha e Obrigado pelo review. Mil Bjinhos

br

**Ingrydmendonca - **Amiga doida do meu coração...kkkkk, perdão pelo seu review ser um dos ultimos, mas vc, a Emy e a Lara, me deixam reviews maravilhosamente enormes, entao preciso de toda atenção ta? Que otimo que gostou do lemons pq eles me dão uma verdadeira dor de cabeça, Rob poderia vim aqui pra eu fazer um simulação com ele, aí ficaria melhor, mas ele ta lá sem tempo pra nada, com as gravações de Amanhecer, ainda tem o novo filme, e Agua Para Elefante e tal, oooo tristeza viu, como eu escrevo agora? :( kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Se eu to lá e o Ed diz que queria me ver de camiseta molhada, aiaiai eu teria uma resposta TÃO boa pra dá, mas prefiro nao comentar ...kkkkkkkkkkkk, ai amiga que otimooo que vc gosta dos meus cmtrs, eu realmente não aguento, pra nao atacar meu pobre pc, eu escrevo pra tirar a frustração de nao poder dá umas boas palmadas na Bella. Eu concordo com vc que a Bella é SUPER orgulhosa, agora o Ed? prefiro não comentar, nao sei se o problema dele é orgulho não. Ed quebrou totalmente o clima não foi? E ate que fim a Bella soube dá uma resposta quando era NECESSÁRIO né, mas depois disse que era brincadeira, brincadeira é o caralho, é serio é serissimo meu bem. Amiga pq a Bella nao diz que o ama? ta ficando igual a ela é? kkkkkk, amigaaaaaaaa como vc tem uma mente perva...kkkkkk, sexo na adega? caracaaa...kkkkkk, dava não , é que me esqueci de colocar a fotinho da adega, mas vou colocar e vc olha, e tbm nao tinha clima pra isso, eles estavam no momento tenso. sua safadinha...kkkkk, mas iria ser hot em. Otima ideia...kkkkkk, bem desculpe a demora pra responder seu review, espero que goste do cap. Mil bjinhos amiga.

br

**Ellen - **Ola xuxu, bom ti ver de volta. Sobre o que vc disse, criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas, afinal é pra isso que servi os reviews né, pra deixar sua opinião e vc deixou a sua, tudo bem, nao te achei grosseira não, é sua opinião e ela tem que ser respeitada. Bem sobre o **1 -** Eu lamento mais não vou poder fazer o que sugeriu, pq enquanto vc não gosta tem outras pessoas que se divertem, me deixaram ate um review dizendo a melhor parte são meus cmtrs, entao eu tenho que ir pela maioria e tbm pelo que gosto. Me Desculpe. **2 -** Sobre as descrições eu não sou boa mesmo e nao faço, entao nao entendi o que vc disse, eu digo só tipo: blusa e calça e as cores, e colo o link que facilita muito.** 3 -** Bem sobre as letras das musicas no meio da historia, no cap passado eu ja tinha colocado a musica fora da historia entao tudo ok né? Eu coloquei no começo e depois veio o capitulo. **4 -** Sobre a formatação eu já esta pensando nisso, mas ainda nao decide...kkk, é que é costume, eu gosto assim, mas prometo que vou pensar, vou pensar mesmo, eu acho mais legal centralizado e mais organizado, mas vamos testar, vou colocar o proximo capitulo justificado, quem sabe vendo eu não mude de ideia. Bem Ellen obrigado por aparecer e vlw pelo review, espero que tirando essas coisas de organização do cap, vc esteja gostando da historia. Bjinhos e espero ver-te mais vezes aqui.

br

**Gby00 - **Ola Xuxuzinha, Poxaa xuxu sabe que eu não tinha pensado por esse lado...Vlw vc abriu minha mente, pensando por esse lado agora ela REALMENTE tem razão, eu tbm teria medo de contar e estragar esses 4 meses restantes, mas vai chegar uma hora que ela poderia fazer diferente e não faz, mesmo ela não dizendo que o ama ela poderia demonstrar ser mais carinhosa, mais meiga, e ela nao é, é friaaa muito friaaa, esse orgulho dela que enche o saco. E o Edward esta sendo bem legal com ela, ela mesmo disse que nesses 8 meses ele tem sido carinhoso e atencioso com ela e como ela retribui? Mas vc vai ver ao logo da fic como ela me dá nos nervos e ao mesmo tempo pena ...kkkk, Será que vc não vai mudar de ideia? Entao não perca os proximos capitulos...kkkk. Bjinhos xuxuzinha, e muito obrigado pelo review de verdade.

br

**aliine -** Ola Line, voltou a achar o Ed bipolar? kkkkk, eu continuo defendendo ele...kkkk, eu acho que a culpa nao é toda dele não, Dona Bella tbm tem sua parcela de culpa. E se vc já ta confusa, daqui pra frente só vai piorar...kkkkk, Mas a graça é essa...kkkk, Ooo xuxu que bom que ama a fic, fico muito feliz. Olha vlw pela sua presença e pelo review. Mil Bjinhos.

br

**Emylie - **Ola xuxu perdão pela demora da sua resposta, mas vc, a Ingryd e a Lara, me deixam reviews maravilhosamente enormes...kkkk e tenho que ter toda a atenção, entao deixo por ultimo, me perdoa ta?Ainda bem que vc gostou do lemon do cap passado viu, pq esses lemons me dão um trabalho que só Deus pra ter piedade e a Cynthia paciencia...kkkkk, Amiga vc iria fazer molde? Lamento te dizer, mas não seria a mesma coisa, nada se compara ao verdadeiro Edward Cullen, o homem é insubstituível :(, ah Emy obrigado por da uma olhadinha nos links, e se não gostar pode dizer, review é isso, pra dá sua opinião e não vou me chatear nao viu? Aproveitando, O que vc achou do vestido da Bella na festa? Ah! pode deixar que eu falo com minha amiga Cynthia sim...kkkkk. Ela merece me ajuda MUITOOO e tem uma paciência, vc precisa ver...kkkk, amiga desculpe mas acho que não vai dá pra casar vc e o Ed não, depois da fic ele sera meu só meu e de mais ninguem, sorry :D. O menina safada viu...kkkk. Fica olhando os links e imaginando fazendos "coisas" com meu Edzinho é? kkkkk, quem nao ficaria...kkkkkkkkkkkk, o amiga que bom que gosta dos meus cmtrs, vlw msm. AH ! gostou da musica? eu amoooo essa musica, a banda Camila tem umas musicas muito fofas, SUPER recomendo, sou apaixonada por espanhol, acho tao sexy...kkkk. Bem mil perdões por nao responder antes, espero que vc fique de olho nos proximos caps, que a coisa vai ficar kd vez mais complicada. Adorooo seus reviews, entao não tem do que se desculpar ok? Mil bjinhos

br

**Lara Cullen -** Larinha minha flor, pensei que tivesse me abandonado, aff que susto. Ooooo xuxu a culpa não foi minha desses 8 meses perdidos não, eu jamais tiraria uma parte tão grande da fic, na verdade sou mais de escrever mais em cima do cap, do que tirar coisas da historia, principalmente uma parte tão grande, mas a autora acho que tava com preguiça ou achou mesmo desnecessário perder tempo com detalhes, mesmo pq as coisas começam acontecer agora. Então ela pulou logo pra o que interessa, e agora que vai começar a diferença no casamento deles...kkkkk, entendeu amiga? não foi eu a historia é assim.

Quem não gostaria de receber um elogio de Edward Delicia Cullen...aiaiai. Poxaaaaaaaaaaa até que fim alguem percebeu os apelidinhos que o Ed colocou na Bella em? Aff, amiga vc é das minhas :D, OMG amigaaa sou sua fã ATÉ que fim senhor Jesus Cristinho alguem pra ficar do meu lado, o povo ta acabando com meu Ed, ninguem ver que a Bella é uma chata, que só sabe querer que o Ed se declare, mas ela nao faz a parte dela, e nao to falando de se declarar mas demonstrar, ela é uma grossa e não precisava falar da PORRA do acordo. Bem sobre o comportamento do Edward prefiro não comentar, mas repara nas atitudes da Bella. só isso que tenho pra dizer. Eu tbm não sou muuuuito chega em gato não, esse que eu coloquei é o Edward, gato da minha amiga, temperamental que só ele...kkkkk, eu tinha tres piche...são valentes viu, mas nao era o nº 0 não, acho que era o 2, um já morreu, os outros dois moram com minha mãe, eles são loucos por ela. Ai amiga pra achar as fotos dos cômodos da casa foi uma luta viu, a parte da casa que mais gosto é o quarto, mas confesso que essa cozinha é tudo msm. Quem sabe nas nossas futuras casas a gente não faz um igual...kkkkkk Só a vista que vai ser dificil. Agora do quarto o que eu amei foi o Closet, achei na net e dizia que é da Hebe, mas nao sei se é vdd. Mas sou suspeita pra falar de quarto como eu disse, é a parte da casa que mais gosto e que mais passo tempo...kkkkkk, Bem eu acho a Bella mas cabeça dura, esse orgulho dela é ridículo. Eu tbm amei a musica, amooo a banda Camila, tem muita musica legal da banda, aiaia são apaixonante, recomendo viu, quer dizer já conhecia a banda? Gosto muuuuito de musicas em espanhol, eu adorooo o espanhol, sempre gostei, agora que to gostando de ingles, mas ainda prefiro espanhol. Eu tbm detesto o Jacob, mas amei a fala da Bella, pena que depois ela diz que é brincadeira, brincadeira nada, mandava ele ligar e nada de Putanya na festa, amiga pior que cegueira nao é coisa de fic nao viu, nao é só Bella que nao se toca. Essa explicação do Hotel nem eu pensei, tbm fiquei com a purga atras da orelha aí...

Aí amiga que bom que não vai sumir, nao quero jamais perder minha fã numero 1, comecei com vc, e quero ver vc aqui ate o ultimo cap. Fico feliz quando vcs gostam dos meus comentários na fic, é bom saber que ta agradando e nao enchendo o saco...kkkkk, amiga eu uso calcinha daquele tamanho ta? Magoei, to usando calçolhão? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, sobre seu momento desabafo. 1º - alguem tem que ter experiência né? Vai que colocam no buraco errado...kkkkkkk, 2º - Amigaaaaa estamos falando de Edward Delicia Cullen, quem precisa de experiência para poder comparar, nao existe ninguem que se compare a Edward meu bem, e 3º - É Edward Cullen, ele pode ser machista, ciumento, possessivo entao, adoroooooo...kkkkkkk, pq a gente aceita ele assim? Simples é ele, e a gente aceita tudo e acha lindo e fofo. kkkkkkkkkk. Agora sobre Amanhecer. Espero que na edição eles melhorem msm, e sobre o cabelo to falando de logo quando eles chegam no Brasil, depois do casamento e nao na lua de mel...kkkkkkk, ok acho que ja escrevi demais, OMG cmo isso ta enorme. amiga Beijos e ate a proxima...fuiiii

br

br

_OBS: Amores Perdão pela demora das respostas dos reviews, mas postei logo o capítulo pra ir adiantando pra vcs e quando fui responder os reviews minha net caiu, e MIL PERDÕES a Ingrid, Emy e Lara, que não tiveram suas respostas, desculpa meninas, mas respondo o reviews de vcs no final, são os ultimos e eu me esqueci de att. Sabe que o reviews de vcs me levam mais tempo e muita dedicação né? Não ficam chateadas não ok? Titia Taylor já respondeu...kkkkk_ **  
**

* * *

_****__\/_

**_|/_**

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_VENHA PRA LUZ MINHAS JUJUBINHAS...kkkk_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BALÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_PODEM ACREDITAR, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_BEIJINHOS AGORA REALMENTE FUIIII..._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	12. Cap 10  Tantas Dúvidas, Nenhuma Certeza

**N/A**: Ola Meus Xuxuzinhos! Primeiramente Desculpe-me a demora, e segundo me desculpem mas não vou postar dois capítulos como eu tinha tido prometido em caso de demora. Estou fazendo uns exames médicos e não tive tempo de aprontar dois capítulos. Mas coloquei um Spoiler, que por sinal a Ingryd já vinha me pedindo faz tempo, na verdade é um mini spoiler, mas já é alguma coisa né? Assim que eu terminar de postar esse vou correr pra ver o outro, se nada acontecer e os exames não me atrasarem de novo, eu posto rápido o próximo capítulo, mas provavelmente não será mais essa semana. Eu lamento mesmo pessoal, mas a vida é assim e muita coisa não sai como a gente planeja e contratempos acontecem, eu tenho mesmo que fazer esses exames. Desculpem mais uma vez.

Bem espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje, e POR FAVOR não matem o Edward, tenham paciência, eu preciso dele, entre outra coisa, pra terminar a fic né? kkkkkkk. Obrigado pelos reviews, estou muuuuito feliz que a galera ta começando a aparecer. A cada poste tem uma leitora nova e isso me alegra muuuito. Continuem aparecendo e não mim abandonem, eu sei que estou demorando, mas não vou abandonar a fic jamais ok? Vlw a todas.

Espero que curtam esse capítulo[não matem meu Ed],

Olhem os links,

Leiam o Conversa de Leitora Pra Leitora,

e não saiam antes de deixar seu review, ta bom?

Excelente são João a todas(o)

Divirtam-se muuuito, beijem muuuito...kkkkk

mas aproveitem pra descansar tbm ok?

E nada de soltar balões em...kkkkkkk

Mil bjinhos e até o Próximo capítulo.

Byeeee

br

br

**_OBS: Leiam o Conversa De Leitora Pra Leitora, é muito importante pra mim e quero de verdade saber a opinião de todas vocês. Vamos nós ajudar._**

* * *

**Música **

* * *

_ My All – Mariah Carey_

_Estou pensando em você  
hoje à noite em minha solidão insone  
Se é errado amar você  
Então meu coração não vai deixar agir certo  
Porque me afoguei em você E não sobreviverei  
Sem você do meu lado._

_Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
Só mais uma noite com você  
Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
Seu corpo junto ao meu  
Porque eu não consigo deixar de  
Viver na lembrança de nossa canção  
Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite._

_Baby, você pode me sentir  
Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos  
Eu posso lhe ver claramente  
Vividamente aceso em minha mente  
E você ainda está tão longe Como uma estrela distante  
a quem eu faço um desejo esta noite_

_(...)_

_Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite  
Dou tudo de mim por seu amor  
Hoje à noite_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10 – Muitas Dúvidas, Nenhuma Certeza.**_

* * *

Bella contemplou sua imagem no espelho do banheiro. Estava pálida e tinha os olhos inchados e chorosos.

-A festa foi um tremendo êxito. - disse-lhe Edward do quarto - Acredito que recolhemos uma boa quantidade para a obra beneficente. Fez um trabalho magnífico, Bella. - interrompeu-se quando ela entrou no quarto –Você esta bem? - perguntou-lhe, preocupado.

br

**Link: No Perfil [Bella indo dormir]**

br

-Claro que sim. Por que não teria que estar? - Não podia suportar olhá-lo. Sentia-se furiosa e doída... Mas o pior era que sabia que não tinha nenhum direito a sentir nada disso. Edward nunca tinha sido realmente seu.

Apartou os lençóis e se deitou em seguida.

Edward estava se despindo. Ela o observava às escondidas, fingindo dormir quando de fato não podia estar mais acordada. Não sabia como tinha podido suportar a última hora transcorrida. Depois de ver Edward e Tanya juntos, era como se tudo tivesse se tornado impreciso.

Recordava às pessoas lhe falando quando retornou à festa. E depois Edward se reuniu a ela, já sem Tanya. Quando lhe perguntou se Tanya já tinha partido, ele tinha se limitado a assentir com a cabeça.

Nesse momento Edward tirava as calças e levou o traje ao closet.

-Alice tinha bom aspecto. – comentou ele com naturalidade, lhe lançando um rápido olhar.

-Você acha? – Perguntou Bella se muita vontade.

-O que pensa que terão...? Um menino ou uma menina?

A cama se afundou sob seu peso quando ele se deitou a seu lado.

Ele não usava pijama. Nunca o colocava, já que preferia o contato dos lençóis... Ou, segundo uma vez lhe havia dito, a sensação de seu corpo contra sua pele nua. Bella teve que pôr freio bruscamente a aqueles pensamentos.

- Bella? - Edward rodou a um lado para olhá-la - Está dormindo?

-Estava pensando. – respondeu ela ao final de um momento de silêncio.

-Então, o que achas que será? Menino ou menina? - inquiriu Edward de novo.

-Não acredito que isso importe muito. O único importante é que os dois se amam.

Seguiu outro momento de silêncio.

-Sim, suponho que sim. - o tom de Edward continha uma nota de tristeza que lhe rasgou o coração.

Acaso estaria pensando em Tanya? Bella fechou os olhos com força, em um esforço por afugentar as imagens que assaltavam seu cérebro. Deveria lhe perguntar pelo que estava acontecendo, mas não se atrevia.

-Ignorava que dançava tão bem até que esta noite te vi com Mike - comentou-lhe de repente Edward - Não me surpreende que Tanya te lançasse aquelas indiretas... Quando te disse que poderia ser muito mais feliz com homens de sua idade... Saindo para as discotecas. **[N/A: Oooo demência fica caladinho fica, faz esse favor pra titia Taylor faz.]**

A só menção do nome de Tanya acabou com a paciência de Bella.

-É essa a desculpa que vamos usar quando rompermos ao final dos quatro meses que restam? Que eu sou mais feliz saindo todas as noites a locais noturnos? Que nunca estive preparada para me converter na esposa de um prefeito? **[N/A; Pronto bicho pegou, eu disse que era pra ficar calado... kkk]**

-Eu, em troca, acredito que representaste muito bem seu papel de esposa de prefeito. - repôs ele com tom suave - E, para ser sincero, não me ocorreu pensar nas desculpas que inventaremos daqui a quatro meses.

-De verdade? – inquiriu ela com voz quebrada de emoção - Pois eu acreditava que esta noite já te estavas preparando para esse momento, me dando carta branca para sair às discotecas a cada dia da semana... Quando estávamos falando diante de Tanya.

-Disse-te que não poria nenhuma objeção a que saíssemos. - explicou Edward com tom tranqüilo.

-Não, disse que não te oporia que _eu _saísse. - Ela voltou-se para olhá-lo - Foi uma elucidação desnecessária, porque nem por um momento cheguei a pensar que você poderia te opor a isso. Depois de tudo, nosso casamento é uma farsa, não? - como ele não respondeu, continuou, furiosa - Somos livres para fazer o que quisermos, e muito em breve toda esta pantomima chegará a seu fim. **[N/A: Vai animal, viu o que digo meninas? E vcs só criticam o Ed, e esse bicho aí ninguém fala nada não? Ela ainda disse que ELES são livres, depois que tomar um corno não fica chorando não orgulhosa do inferno.]**

-Obrigado por me recordar com tanta claridade os termos de nosso casamento. - repôs Edward depois de um comprido silêncio - Mas não havia nenhuma necessidade. Recordo muito bem o trato que fizemos. **[N/A: Beeeem feito. Toma sua idiota.]**

É obvio que o recordava bem pensou Bella enquanto sua anterior fúria era substituída rapidamente por um profundo sentimento de tristeza. Deveria tentar lhe fazer esquecer seu contrato, e não recordar-lhe precisamente. **[N/A: Aaaa é, é? Tristeza é o Ca%¨$# Bella.]**

-Não devia ter dito isso. – murmurou ela.

-É a verdade. Isso é o que sentes. - pronunciou Edward com um tom sombrio - Mas acredito que interpretou mal o que te disse esta noite. Não estava te dando permissão para que saísse quando quisesse. Nunca fui tão prepotente. Sei muito bem que és perfeitamente livre para fazer o que quiser.

-Sim - Bella fechou os olhos. Deveria lhe dizer que o que realmente lhe tinha doído era ter visto Tanya em seus braços. Mas não queria que lhe confessasse que ainda amava a aquela mulher.

Queria acreditar que possivelmente tivesse sido um simples acidente, que Tanya não demoraria a voltar para seu marido. Ainda se segurava à esperança de que podia seguir lutando por seu casamento. Franziu o cenho, perguntando-se como podia seguir querendo a alguém que, evidentemente, não a amava.

De repente Edward lhe acariciou o rosto com ternura.

-Eu só quero o melhor para ti, Bella.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou. Nesse instante compreendeu por que ainda seguia querendo-o, por que seguia amando-o e necessitando-o.

-Sei. – repôs ela com voz rouca.

Edward lhe deslizou delicadamente os dedos pela bochecha e a atraiu para si para beijá-la. Bella sentiu o contato de seus lábios, um contato terno e ao mesmo tempo inseguro.

Tinha os olhos alagados de lágrimas enquanto se perguntava quanta paixão teria havido naqueles mesmos lábios quando beijou Tanya nessa mesma noite. Fechou os olhos com força e depois, como Edward tinha começado a aprofundar seu beijo, separou-se dele bruscamente. **[N/A: Antes que vcs queiram fazer com Ed igual a Judas em sábado de aleluia kkkkk, eu vou ter que dizer isso: Bella não viu Edward e Putanya se beijando, como sempre ela esta supondo e já tomando como verdade. Se ele beijou ou não só nas cenas dos próximos capítulos... kkkk]**

-Importaria se dormíssemos? – murmurou ela vacilante - Estou muito cansada.

-Claro que não – o tom de Edward era amável, mas a Bella não tinha passado desapercebido certo tom de surpresa.

Pela primeira vez dormiram separados na cama, sem tocar-se.

Provavelmente só teriam sido alguns centímetros de separação, mas Bella teve a sensação de que eram quilômetros. Quase tinha amanhecido quando por fim conseguiu dormir, e inclusive seus sonhos estiveram cheios de visões de Tanya e Edward, abraçados.

br

(...)

Despertou com um sobressalto. O sol da primeira hora da manhã se filtrava através das cortinas, iluminando a habitação com uma luz dourada que a ajudava a combater a fria lembrança de seus pesadelos.

Mas apesar de tudo não terminava de sentir-se bem. O quarto parecia dar voltas ao seu redor. Se não fosse o fato de que não tinha ingerido álcool na noite anterior, teria pensado que estava de ressaca. Supunha que seria estresse e falta de sono.

Suspirou e Edward estendeu uma mão para tocá-la brandamente.

-Bella... Está acordada?

-Sim.

-Está tremendo - observou Edward quando a abraço por trás, aproximando-a para si – Você esta bem?

-Sim, foi só um pesadelo. – reconheceu Bella. Possivelmente tudo o que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior tinha sido um pesadelo, pensou desesperada.

-Sobre o que? - perguntou-lhe ele com tom suave.

-Não consigo... lembrar. - mentiu insegura.

-Oh meu anjo, esta tudo bem... – Edward beijou-a de um lado do pescoço e a apertou em seus braços.

Algo dentro dela começou a derreter-se. Naquele momento seu amor por Edward era mais forte que seu orgulho. Virou-se para ele procurando proteção no calor de seu corpo, aspirando ao limpo e masculino aroma de sua pele.

Edward a acolheu em seus braços e ficou lhe acariciando os cabelos. Era uma sensação maravilhosamente doce e relaxante. Bella fechou os olhos saboreando aquele momento. Possivelmente Tanya voltaria para São Francisco e retornaria a seu marido, disse-se em vã tentativa por sobrepor-se a seus temores. Depois de tudo, Tanya estava casada...

-Sente-se melhor meu anjo? - perguntou-lhe Edward com voz rouca.

Bella assentiu.

-Devo me levantar. Hoje tenho um dia muito ocupado. - comentou Edward, resistente.

-O que é o que tens na agenda? – tentou ela apagar todo rastro de emoção de sua voz.

-Em primeiro lugar, uma reunião. Levará-me várias horas. - beijou-a na testa e se levantou da cama.

Bella se incorporou. Ia levantar-se também, mas quando colocou de um lado os lençóis voltou a sentir-se enjoada.

-Não te levante ainda meu bem. É muito cedo. - declarou Edward, colocando o robe - Vou tomar só um café. Hoje tomarei o café da manhã mais tarde - voltou-se para ela, franzindo o cenho - Está segura de que te encontra bem? Está muito pálida Bella. - olhou-a preocupado.

-Sim, estou bem. - mentiu Bella - Só um pouco cansada, suponho.

Edward se sentou na cama, a seu lado, e lhe pôs uma mão sobre a testa.

-Está um pouco quente, mas não está com febre. Provavelmente está ficando doente.

Bella sentia vontades de lhe dizer que se estava ficando doente de amor. Subia-lhe a temperatura cada vez que ele a tocava. **[N/A: Isso é uma safada...kkkk, mas como não ficar quente com Edward Cullen ao lado? :D]**

Era incrível. Sentia-se mal, rasgada pelo medo e a fúria devido ao que Edward sentia por Tanya, e mesmo assim o simples contato de sua mão na sua testa fazia que lhe acelerasse o coração de desejo.

-Será melhor que hoje te dedique a descansar meu bem. - aconselhou-lhe Edward com tom suave.

- Estarei bem. - Bella insistiu.

-Promete que não sairá para trabalhar nos vinhedos? – Pergunto-lhe Edward.

-Prometo. - sorriu Bella - Acredite isso é o último que gostaria de fazer.

Edward a olhou com certa expressão de incredulidade.

-Sei o muito que significam para ti seus vinhedos. – Disse Ele acariciou-lhe a bochecha - Mas descansa hoje, de acordo? - levantou-se da cama.

-Esses nossos vinhedos... - corrigiu-o ela - Ainda somos sócios... Recorda?

-Não vou esquecer-lo, Bella. - por um instante uma sombra cruzou por sua expressão de Edward.

Acaso se sentia preso a ela? Perguntou-se de repente Bella. Acaso lhe pesava a perspectiva de ter que passar ainda quatro meses mais em sua companhia?

Observou-o enquanto se vestia, e seus olhares se encontraram no instante em que arrumava a gravata. Naquele instante seu marido acabava de transformar-se em um sofisticado homem de negócios. Rico, eficiente, incrivelmente atraente.

br

**Link: No Perfil [Edilicia Vestido Pra Trabalhar]**

br

-Chegará tarde esta noite? – Pergunto-lhe ela.

-Acredito que não. - Edward recolheu sua maleta - Quer que te traga seu café?

Bella negou com a cabeça. Só o fato de pensar no café a punha doente.

- Tude bem, descanse. - Ele inclinou-se para lhe dar um último beijo - Ligarei mais tarde para ver como estás.

A doçura daquele beijo lhe acelerou o coração. Sentia-se tão confundida... Amava-o tanto... Que odiava a si mesma por ser tão débil. Quando Edward partiu, reclinou-se contra os travesseiros.

Ao final de uns minutos fez uma nova tentativa para levantar-se, mas sentiu uma violenta náusea e entrou apressada no banheiro. Minutos depois se sentia muito débil... Débil e chorosa.

Abriu a torneira da ducha e permaneceu sob o jorro de água, com a esperança de recuperar-se. Depois foi se vestir, colocou um short e uma blusa rosa e desceu as escadas. **[N/A: Já disse que sou péssima em descrever, por isso msm uso o site...kkk]**

**br**

**Link: No Perfil  [ Roupa da Bella]**

br

-Bom dia, senhora Bella - saudou-a Sue a governanta - Gostaria de tomar seu café da manhã? Preparei umas bolachas caseiras que...

-Não... Não, obrigado Sue, de verdade, esta manhã seria incapaz de comer algo.

A mulher a olhou com curiosidade, e depois franziu o cenho.

-Encontra-se bem? Estás muito pálida.

-Sinto-me um pouco enjoada. - admitiu Bella - Provavelmente não seja nada. Ficarei bem.

A mulher assentiu, pormenorizada.

Quando já se dispunha a retornar à cozinha, voltou-se para lhe dizer.

-A propósito, a maleta do senhor Edward estava na sala de jantar. A levei ao escritório.

-Oh, obrigado Sue. Esta manhã partiu muito cedo. Com a pressa, deve ter esquecido.

Bella franziu o cenho. Edward não estava acostumado a esquecer as coisas, e menos ainda algo tão importante como sua maleta. Esperava que fosse capaz de arrumar-se sem ela. Foi ao escritório e pegou o telefone para ligar para escritório do prefeito, seu marido.

br

**Link: No Perfil [Escritório]**

br

Em seguida Mike lhe atendeu, secretário pessoal de Edward.

-Olá, Bella - saudou-a com alegria - Ontem à noite me diverti muito, de verdade. **[N/A: Quem te perguntou alguma coisa, lerdo? Uma vez demente sempre demente, me diga quem que tivesse Edward Cullen iria se dá o trabalho de olhar pra Mike Newton?]**

-Me alegro. – respondeu ela com um sorriso enquanto se sentava na poltrona frente à mesa escritório de seu marido. - Olhe, Edward esqueceu a maleta e possivelmente a necessite para a reunião desta manhã. Pode dizer-lhe isso.

-Sinto muito, mas tenho estritas instruções de não incomodá-lo. A reunião de hoje está fixada para a uma e meia e tem a manhã livre.

-Deve estar equivocado, Mike - repôs Bella, franzindo o cenho - Partiu muito cedo de casa, não tinha a manhã livre.

-Quão único sei é que me disse que não o incomodasse esta manhã. Por isso desligou o celular e está incomunicável. Pelo visto, tem algo importante a fazer. **[N/A: Ops! fedeu, onde esta Edward Cullen? Ta aqui em casa oras...kkk, esta aqui fazendo simulações para eu escrever o próximo lemon...kkk, Eu preciso de ajuda né meninas, e ele se ofereceu, o que eu poderia fazer? negar? Jamais...kkkk]**

-Obrigado de todas as formas, Mike. – murmurou ela.

Permaneceu olhando o telefone durante um bom momento depois de desligar. Se a reunião de Edward estava prevista para a uma e meia, por que tinha partido tão cedo e com tanta pressa?

Nesse momento soou o telefone e levantou o rapidamente, esperando ferventemente que fosse Edward. Mas não era ele. Era Alice.

-Olá. Como te encontras hoje Ali? - perguntou-lhe Bella tentando esquecer Edward e não pensar em onde poderia estar essa manhã.

-Bem gorda e padecendo de ardor de estômago. Mas, além disso, estava me perguntando se gostaria de vir aqui em casa a me levantar o ânimo? – Pergunto-lhe Alice.

-Eu adoraria. - duvidou Bella - O problema é que acredito que esteja ficando doente. Preferiria não me arriscar a te ver se por acaso for contagioso o que tenho. Isso é o que último necessitaria.

-Tens febre? – Perguntou-lhe Alice receosa.

-Não. São náuseas o que tenho.

Alice se pôs a rir.

-Hei Bells, não estará no mesmo navio que eu, verdade?

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Não estará grávida? - insistiu Alice ao ver que sua amiga não respondia.

-É impossível que eu tenha ficado grávida. - murmurou Bella, com o coração acelerado - Utilizamos anticoncepcionais. **[N/A: Sera que Bellinha esta grávida? Então meninas façam suas apostas...kkkk]**

-Já sabe que não há nada que seja cem por cento seguro. - repôs Alice - Anda, venha para minha casa, assim compararemos os sintomas.

-Alice, esta me deixando nervosa. Não estou grávida - enquanto falava, tirou sua agenda da gaveta superior da mesa de Edward e a abriu - Não me esqueci que... - interrompeu-se ao comprovar as datas - Bom, atrasei-me um pouco.

-Quanto é _"um pouco"? _- inquiriu Alice.

-Três semanas - Bella suspirou, preocupada - Oh, Ali! Não sei o que diria Edward se descobrisse que estou grávida. Estou segura de que não gostaria de nada absolutamente.

-Claro que gostaria! - de repente sua amiga ficou muito séria - Tudo está bem entre vocês, não?

-Sim, sim... - por muito que o tentasse, Bella não podia manter um tom de voz firme e seguro. Os planos de Edward com ela certamente não tinham incluído ter um bebê!

-Oh, diabos, Bells... Qual é o problema então?

-Não... Não sei - realmente não queria lhe contar que na noite anterior tinha visto Tanya nos braços de seu marido, nem tampouco sobre o seu acordo matrimonial.

Resultava muito doloroso. Mas sentia a necessidade de falar com alguém - Suponho que foi a presença de Tanya na festa de ontem à noite – admitiu Bella - Temo que ainda esteja interessada em Edward.

-Possivelmente... Mas Edward já não está interessado nela. - declarou Alice com um tom muito convencido.

-Não? Não posso evitar pensar que nunca teria se casado comigo se tivesse podido ficar com Tanya. – Repôs Bella.

-Tem que te tirar essas idéias da cabeça - apressou-se a lhe aconselhar Alice - Edward se casou contigo porque te quer. Olhe o rápido que te levou a Las Vegas. Não podia esperar para te pôr o anel de casamento no dedo.

-Sim - Bella não podia lhe dizer que seu casamento tinha sido um acordo, uma pura falsidade - Estou me comportando como uma estúpida.

-Sabe o que te acontece? Esta grávida. Por isso está tão suscetível. – Afirmou Alice.

-Não pode ser. Quero que se esqueça de tudo isto. - pediu-lhe Bella - Pelo amor de Deus, não o diga a ninguém.

-É uma desmancha-prazeres... Oh! – Reclamou Alice.

-Ali, você bem?

-Sim... Eu... - seguiu um completo silêncio no outro lado da linha.

-Alice?

-Sim... Estou aqui. Acredito que está começando... - disse sem fôlego - Oh, Meu Deus, acredito que já está... aí...

-Está começando com o parto? - inquiriu Bella, levantando-se da cadeira.

-Sim... Acredito que sim - respondeu Alice, meio gritando, meio chorando - Será melhor que vá procurar Jasper na cozinha.

-Necessita de algo? Posso fazer algo?

-Não, já tem feito suficiente. Acredito que foi sua boa nova que me tem feito reagir assim. – brincou Alice.

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus Ali! - Bella estava rindo, apesar de que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Escuta, vou desligar. Me ligue para me dar a boa notícia**.**

-Farei. Mas você vá ver um médico. Adeus. – Sugeriu Alice antes de desligar.

Bella estava tremendo de nervos. Esperava de todo coração que tudo saísse bem.

Sorriu. Depois pousou o olhar na agenda aberta frente a ela, com a data anotada. Não podia estar grávida, disse com energia. De fato já se sentia melhor, e lhe tinham desaparecido as náuseas.

Mas deveria ir ver um médico para assegurar-se. Ou isso ou esperar o que pudesse acontecer, e Bella não acreditava ser capaz de suportar tanta incerteza. Tentando atuar com eficiente tranqüilidade, localizou o número do telefone do médico e marcou uma consulta para esse mesmo dia.

b

* * *

**Spoiler Do Próximo Capítulo:**

* * *

_(...)_

_Edward franziu o cenho e se sentou na cama para olhá-la mais de perto._

_- Estava muito preocupado contigo. – Disse-lhe ele._

_- Oh jura? Tão preocupado que voltou às dez e meia. Eu poderia ter morrido aqui e você não saberia._

_ - Estou seguro de que a senhora Stewart teria me informado de uma mudança tão drástica em suas condições físicas. – sorriu ele - E esta manhã não parecia ter tão mau aspecto..._

_..._

_- Isso se a senhora Stewart tivesse podido te localizar. Esta manhã liguei para seu escritório e Mike não sabia onde diabos estavas. Comentou que te tinha tomado a manhã livre, e que tinha a reunião pela tarde._

_- Sim, Mike já me disse que tinha ligado. - Edward parecia completamente despreocupado._

_- Então onde esteve? – Bella não conseguiu evitar perguntar._

_..._

* * *

**Conversa De Leitora Pra Leitora:**

* * *

Amores entre umas das minhas buscas por fics boas terminadas, eu tive essa idéia, e claro quero dividir com vocês.

Como todas nos que usamos o FF sabemos, aqui não tem a opção indicação de fics, como tem no nyah. E eu acho o sistema do site meio complicado.

Então eu tive essa idéia, mas não vai funcionar exatamente como no nyah é claro.

Bem Nós vamos nos ajudar indicando umas pras outras pelo menos uma fic [Terminada ou em andamento] que já lemos ou acompanhamos e gostamos. Exemplo: toda vez que eu postar eu vou indicar uma fic que eu gosto aqui no FF. Pra quem posta suas fics aqui tbm, pode fazer a mesma coisa nos seus postes e tbm podem me pedir pra eu indicar suas próprias fics, mas para aquelas que não postam, pode me dizer uma fic que já leu e gostou, que eu indico aqui tbm, ou vcs podem colocar no perfil, sabem arrumar um espaço para indicar as melhores fics, tipo indica uma a cada semana, pra não tomar o perfil todo, bem fica ao critério de cada uma.

Eu acho que é uma forma de nós nos ajudarmos a achar fics boas para ler, sabe trocar figurinhas, e para as meninas que postam suas fics aqui, será mais um retorno, além dos reviews, assim como no nyah.

Bem eu vou colocar uma indicação aqui no próximo capítulo, assim vcs vão entender melhor.

Espero que gostem da idéia e participem. Espero tbm a opnião de vcs, não esqueçam, por favor.

Obrigado Pela Atenção!

_Ass: Taylor_

* * *

**Respondendo Aos Reviews:**

* * *

**ingrydmendonca - **Amiga doida do meu coração, primeiramente me perdoi pela resposta do seu review do capítulo passado, mas seu review é um dos ultimos que respondo, pois me leva mais tempo e atenção, eu tava respondendo e att, respondendo e att, e o seu e mais dois review[que foram os ultimos] eu respondi salvei e me esqueci que tinha que att, pra o review aparecer. Se vc conhece o sistema do FF, sabe do que to falando, mas se não espero que tenha entendi pelo mesmo um pouco. Mas me desculpa mesmo. Bem agora respondendo...kkkk

A miga que bom que gostou do vestido, eu tbm achei maravilhoso quero um pra mim...kkkkk, mas kd um tem sua opinião né?Entao que bom que vc gostou, Menina sobre o James eu tbm fico assim quando ele aparece nas fics, ele, a Victoria, a Putanya e o Riley...kkkkkk, fazer o que né? Eu simples adoroooooo essa entrada do Ed, oooo meu Deus como eu queria ser a Bella pra ouvir ele dizer ..."COM A MINHA ESPOSA"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mas fazer o que? Só me resta sonhar...kkkk, Calma amiga não fica chateado com meu bebe não, pq daqui pra frente as coisas vão se complicar mais e vc vai ver que a Bella tem sua parcela de culpa tbm. Nesses capítulos que estão por vim eu costumo oscilar muito entre pena e raiva da Bella...kkkkkk , entao to muito curiosa pra saber opinião de vcs, mas vcs sempre ficam contra o Ed, aff :(...kkkkkk, eu tbm adorei a Alice, graças a Deus ela cortou logo, Bella é sempre uma lerda, aaaa eu lá, dava uma resposta, esse povo tem mania de fazer casas e bocas, querendo aparentar o que não senti, uma porra que eu faria isso, nada de disfarçar. O Jasper é muito fofinho msm, mas Alice não ta gostando nadinha desse livro...kkkkk. Amigaaaaa agora deixa eu te perguntar, pq é o Edward que tem que dizer que gosta? Vc no lugar dele diria? Vc acha que teria coragem de dizer a Bella com o jeito que ela trata ele? Isso é se ele realmente gosta dela né? Já viu a atriz que vai fazer a Putanya? eu sinceramente não gostei, Edward descreve a Tanya como loira morango, vão dizer assim, eu achei que a que vai fazer acho que é a Kate, ficaria mais perfeita dentro da descrição do Edward no livro Eclipse. Mas acho que eles nao queria uma atriz mais bonita que a Bella...kkkkkkk, pq ca entre nos aquele cabelo da Kristen ta horrível no filme, parece que lavaram com shampoo de laranja, oooo saudades da Bella do primeiro filme viu, ela era tãaaao fofa, agora o filme é Edward & Kristen, pq a Bellinha msm ficou pra trás. Voltando a fic...kkkkk. Amigaaaa que revolta é essa com meu baby? aff jesus Maria Jose...kkkkkk, amiga acho que vou colocar uma mini spoiler, que dizer já coloquei, gostou? Não perca os proximos caps..., e ver se melhora com o Ed, mas acho meio dificil...kkkkk, mas olha a Bella tbm, ela me irrita. Vou te contar uma coisinha do proximo cap, so pq vc pediu muito, QUER SABER SE A BELLA TA GRAVIDA?... LER O PROXIMO CAP É UMA DICA MUUUUITO BOA VIU?. Meu docinho muito obrigado de coração por sempre aparecer e deixar seu review, vlw msm. Espero sua opinião sobre o Conversa De Leitora Pra Leitora e até sugestões viu. Bem Ótimo são joão, divirta-se muuuuito, pule muita fogueira, beije muuuuito [aproveita a barraca do beijo]kkkk, dance muito forro[coladinho com um GATO], Aproveite pra solta unas bombas na porta daquela vizinha chata e fofoqueira...kkkk, e nada de soltar balão em. Depois disso tudo descanse tbm né...kkkkk, Mil bjinhos florzinha, Até o próximo capitulo. bye bye

br

**Luna Stew - **Ola Luna, sempre bom ti ver por aqui, gostou do capítulo passado? Achou que tinha fortes emoções? Então prepare-se por que daqui em diante, será sempre fortes emoções, aposto que vc já percebeu isso no capítulo de hoje. Então o que me diz, estou certa? Vlw por continuar aparecendo e deixado seu review. Bjinhos xuxuzinha até o próximo capítulo.

br

**Emyllie - **Oiiiii miga, pois é essa festa foi um arraso(tirando o final), e eu ameiii esse vestido da Bella, quero um igualzinho pra mim...kkkkk, vc viu menina o James já cheio de graça ainda bem que o Ed apareceu e cortou ele logo, eu adorooo essa entrada do Ed...kkkkkk, e a música que ele dançou com ela,,,,,aiaiaia que inveja viu, e o Mike, o que posso dizer? Sempre Mike né. Eu não me importaria se vc matasse a Tanya, mas se ela morresse apareceria outra pra perturbar. Morri de rir do seu momento revolta com a Tanya, mas te entendo, eu tbm fico assim, principalmente quando Bella dá uma de bestinha, me irrita. O Jasper é fofo msm, mas ta enlouquecendo a Alice como esse livro dele...kkkk, Tanya totalmente fútil com aquele comentário, oooo mulherzinha idiota, aff me dá ódio dela, e o pior amiga é que ela não vai parar por aí se prepara que vem mais por aí viu. Amiga vlw pelo review, obrigado por sempre aparecer, espero que tenha gostado da idéia que sugerir e participe. Ótimo São João, divirta-se muuuito e descanse tbm, mil bjinhos e até a próxima.

br

**gby00 - **Oioi xuxuzinha, bem sobre o "sofrimento" da Tanya e a "gravidez" da Bella só posso te dá uma dica, leia os próximos capítulos...kkkkk, eu sei, to sendo muito má? Não né, se eu contar perdi a graça. Ta bom sobre a "gravidez" da Bella vc vai saber logo logo, agora sobre Tanya, Bem abra os olhos, tenho certeza que vc vai "enxergar" muuuito melhor ok? Agora chegaaaa, se não acabo falando demais...kkkk. Vlw por continuar aparecendo e deixado seu review. Bom são joão, divirta-se. Bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

br

**aliine - **Oooooi Line, menina fica assim com Edward, aiaiai viu ta parecendo a Bella, calma xuxuzinha vc não sabe o que aconteceu, pq ta chateada com ele? Ate que se prove contrario todo mundo é inocente, não o julgue sem saber, possa ser que seja mesmo o que ta pesando e possa ser que não. Eu prefiro esperar pra ver, nas verdade correr atrás pra ver...kkkkkk. Aaaaaaaa que bom que vc gosta dos meus comentários na fic, é TÃO bom saber que não to chateando minhas xuxuzinhas... kkkkk, fico feliz da vida. Agora mais paciência com o Edward, por daqui em diante as coisas só pioram... kkkkk, e uma dica, olha as atitudes da Bella tbm. Vlw por continuar aparecendo e deixado seu review. Bjinhos xuxuzinha, ótimo são joão pra ti. Até o próximo capítulo.

**br**

**kinhaa - **Oi Minha flor! Seja muito bem vinda, adoroooo leitoras novas, fico muito feliz quando vocês aparecem. Espero que gostei da fic e continue aparecendo. Já chegou cheia de perguntas em...kkkkk, bem eu não posso responder se não perde a graça xuxuzinha...kkkkk, mas não vai demora a descobrir sobre a Bella, na vdd no próximo capitulo vcs já vão ficar sabendo se ela ta grávida ou não ( se não me falha a memória) , e não vai acontecer nada demais com a Bella, pode relaxar, isso posso te adiantar. Bem espero que continue lendo. Muito Obrigado por aparecer, vlw pelo review, Espero que tenha um Ótimo São João, divirta-se. Mil bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

br

**Lara Cullen -** Oiiii amiga, mil perdões pela resposta do seu review ta, mas já expliquei lá, me esqueci de att[minha cara]. Menina me esforcei pra procurar as imagens da festa viu, mas o que me deu mais trabalho foi as músicas, pq queria músicas que parecessem ser tocadas por uma banda sabe, enchi o saco da minha amiga no msn pra ela me ajudar, escrevi ate em "inglês" pra ela descobri que musica era...kkkkkk, olhe foi onda viu, mas no final tudo deu certo. Eu realmente amei esse vestido da Bella, eu babo nele total, ainda mando fazer um igual pra mim[agora pra onde vou com ele?] kkkkkkkkkk, mas sou totalmente encantada por ele, é fato. Quando James aparece nas fics a galera costuma sempre ficar com pé atras, pelo menos eu fico...kkkk, mas ele só é folgado mesmo, e acho que realmente não tem medo de ficar desempregado, ou não contava com o Ed aparecesse naquela hora...kkkkk. Eu tbm adoroooo a entrada dele, aiaiai jesus ta um calor aqui, e Edward possessivo é tudo de bom...kkkkkk, realmente ele fica lindo em tudo, mas adoro ele arrumado, ai delicia da uma vontade de deixar ele bagunçado...kkkkkk, amiga acho que a Bella não é a unica que nao ver o "ciúmes" do Edward não...kkkk, na vdd acho que geral aqui não viu, fazer o que né? Pois é menina Bella fica de frescura, ai eu no lugar dela, iria passar boa parte desse um ano na cama com essa delicia...kkkkk, menina to tarada hoje viu...kkkk. Toda fic que leio acho o Mike demente...kkkkk, pra mim ele nasceu pra ser lerdo, o cara não se toca nunca...kkkkk, amiga tenho que concordar com vc, vc vai xingar muuuuito a putanya daqui pra frente, acho que vc ta com o dom da Alice viu...kkkk, ta sacando demais pro meu gosto...kkkkk, eu adoro quando Bella corta a Tanya, mas Bella se mostra forte e responde a altura uma vez pra tomar de volta umas dez de volta, isso me irrita. Aaaa que bom que vc sacou que o vestido de Alice era tipo pra grávida, quando eu escolhi a idéia era justamente essa, que vcs olhassem o logo imaginassem Alice grávida dentro dele, sabe imaginassem a barriguinha...kkk. Eu fico possessa com esse comentário SUPER idiota da Tanya, comparar gordura com uma criança é foda viu, e bota futilidade nisso , mas só podia vim dessa piranha mesmo, sabe como é né, o ganha pão dela é o corpo...kkkkkkk, tbm acho que o prazo dela venceu, se os momentos juntos dela com o Edward eram tão bons, pq nao casaram? é que Bella é uma tapada mesmo, tbm acho que ela tinha o direito de tirar satisfações com ele, eu soltaria mesmo cachorro, pra mim esse casamento não pode ser considerado de fachada, só com prazo de valida estipulado, mas é casamento sim, dormem na mesma cama, fazem sexo com todo casal, qual a diferença do dia- dia deles pra outros casais? Então enquanto ele estivesse comigo teria que me respeitar, principalmente na frente das pessoas, eu nao iria querer fazer papel de palhaçada e nem da enganada, traída, o bicho iria pegar, Ed iria dormir no sofá...kkkkk. Amigaaaa acho que nos é gemolas...kkkk, adoro essas ceninhas tipo Bella desmaiar e o Ed ficar doidinho de preocupação, mas não foi nessa vez, tbm acho que ela tinha que ouvir tudinho, mas uma vez besta sempre besta, se começou agora termina né? Bem docinho me desculpe de novo pelo seu review, e perdão pela demora, obrigado por sempre aparecer e deixar seu review, ah! espero sua opinião e quem sabe sugestões, sobre o Conversa De Leitora Pra Leitora ok? Espero que tenha um excelente São João, pule muita fogueira, beije muitooo [aproveita a barraca do beijo], dance muito forro[ de preferência com um GATO] e claro nada de soltar Balão viu...kkkkk, enfim divirta-se. Mil bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

**br**

**Ab Winchester - **Ola Ab, bom ti ver. Menina que revolta é essa em? kkkkkkkk, mas concordo traição é algum que magoa e dói muito, mas vc ta esquecendo de uma coisa, quem disse que o Ed traiu? Ta ficando igual a Bella é? Kkkkkkkk. Vamos ter calma com Ed e olhar o comportamento da Bella tbm ta, vcs estão acabando com meu bebe...kkkkk, mas a chatinha ninguém diz nada, eu tenho muita pena da Bella, mas tbm muita raiva...kkkkk, e o pior, daqui pra frente só piora, aí que vcs vão querer matar meu Ed, olha preciso dele pra terminar a fic ta?kkkkkkk, Bem vlw por aparecer e deixar seu review, espero que tenha um ótimo são João e divirta-se muito. Mil bjinhos xuxuzinha e ate o próximo capitulo.

br

**Amanda Regina Magatti - **Ola Amanda, leitora nova né? Seja muito bem vinda, não me canso de dizer o quanto fico feliz quando aparece uma leitora nova por aqui. E muitoo mais feliz pq vc amou a fic, então espero ti ver muuuitas vezes por aqui viu? Vlw por aparecer e deixar seu review, um ótimo são João, espero que divirta-se muito. Mil bjinhos e até o próximo capitulo.

br

**Sarah -** Ola Sarah sempre bom ver-te por aqui, amo quando a galera do nyah aparece. E que bom que vc não desistiu de mim, to demorando né? kkkkkkk, mas é a vida, tudo vai dá certo no final ok? kkkkkkkk, Bem fics são assim né sempre tem que ter alguem pra atrapalhar, se não fosse a putanya seria o Scooby Doo [Jacob], e tenho que te dizer que a putanya ainda vai aprontar um bocadinho...kkkk, isso é só o começo, ela tem uma conversinha com a Bella que eu sempre fico pra morrer de odeio quando leio, e não fica com raiva do meu Ed não, gente vcs estão acabando com ele, espero que depois desse capitulo de hoje, vcs melhorem e passem a olhar as atitudes da Bella tbm, coitadinho do Ed...kkkkkk, menina não perca nenhum capitulo viu, fortes emoções daqui pra frente...kkkk, me alegro em saber que vc ta gostando da fic e espero que goste ainda mais. Bem espero que tenha um ótimo São João, divirta-se muito, dê muito beijo na boca, pule muita fogueira e não solte balão...kkkkkk. Mil Bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

**br**

**Maah Cullen - **Ola xuxuzinha, seja sempre muito bem vinda. Menina a situação ta tão ruim que tenho que concordar com vc viu, até o clone do clone ta valendo...kkkkkk. A já gosta de uma safadeza né xuxu? Aaaaa eu tbm...kkkkkk, mas me custa escrever esses lemons (hentais sei lá viu...kkk), então é OTIMO saber que ta do agrado de vcs, meus esforços ta valendo a pena e da minha amiga Smilla tbm...kkkkkkk. Ah! Que bom que não vai abandonar a fic, fico imensamente feliz de saber que vc ta tendo paciência com a titia Taylor aqui...kkkk, bem capitulo bônus não rolou, mas rolou uma Spoiler servi? Florzinha obrigado por sempre aparecer e deixar seu review, espero que tenha um ótimo são João, divirta-se, beije muuuuito...kkkkk, mil bjinhos e até o próximo capitulo.

**br**

**Marry Pierobon - **Oi Marry, menina não precisa se desculpar pela demorar de comentar não, o importante é que vc deixou seu review, e eu tbm não to lá com a moral pra falar em demora né? Kkkkkkkk. Bem o importa é que vc aparece, ler e deixa seu review. Contratempos e problemas acontecem, e eu espero que vc resolva os seus da melhor forma possível viu? Bem da fic o que posso te dizer é que sim daqui pra frente só piora msm, principalmente com a presença da Putanya, sobre os sentimentos do Edward como sempre é nas entrelinhas, vcs vão ter que ficarem espertas. Bem espero que tenha um ótimo são João, divirta-se muito, vlw pelo review, mil bjinhos xuxuzinha e ate o próximo capitulo.

**br**

**Cah Magalhaes - **Oi Cah menina vc ta precisando de tempo pra ler a fic? Arranja logo rapaz, ta esperando o que? Kkkkk. Aproveita logo esse recesso do são joão e tira o dia pra ler, to esperando vc viu? Ótimo são João, espero que divirta-se, descanse e leia a fic...kkkkk, mil bjinhos e ate breve.

**br**

**Acdy-chan - **Ola xuxu seja muito bem vinda, menina não demorar a postar ta me parecendo missão impossível viu...kkkkk, tudo me acontece principalmente no dia que invento de postar, nesse momento mesmo to com uma cólica que nem te conto viu...kkkk, eu espero que vc tenha paciência e continue acompanhando a fic ok? Bem muito obrigado por aparecer e deixar seu review, ótimo São João, divirta-se, mil bjs e ate o próximo capítulo.

**br**

**Jana Mi - **Ola Jana seja muito bem vinda de novo né? kkkkk. Fico imensamente feliz cada vez que aparece leitoras novas, e muito mais em ver a galera do nyah acompanhando aqui, é bom saber que a fic agradou mesmo. Vc disse que ficou feliz em achar a fic aqui e eu fiquei muuito mais de vc ter achado. Obrigado tbm por comentar em todos os capítulos. Eu amei seus comentários muito legais e vc ta por dentro mesmo em...kkkkk, essa é uma fase da fic que eu fico com muita pena da Bella mesmo, mas por outro lado eu fico com muita raiva, pq como vc disse: "_Amar alguém sem saber se é correspondida e ver o seu tempo acabando, está deixando a Bella cada vez mais sensível..."_ , ou seja é muito difícil, mas ela nao faz a parte dela, ela nao quer falar pra ele entao demonstra caramba, isso me irrita muito, ela só fica esperando ele dizer, PQ ELE QUE TEM QUE DIZER? Bem espero que vc esteja gostando e apareça sempre, um ótimo São João, espero que divirta-se, mil bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

**br**

**kinca - **Ola kinca seja muito bem vinda, não sabe como fico feliz em ver leitoras novas por aqui, espero que a fic esteja lhe agradando e que vc volte mais vezes. Muito obrigado por aparecer e deixar seu review. Bem tenha um otimo São João, divirta-se, mil bjinhos e até o próximo capitulo.

* * *

_****__\/_

**_|/_**

**_AGORA VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEWS MEUS XUXUS_**

**_NADA DE LEITORA FANTASMA QUE EU TENHO MEDO OK?_**

**_VENHA PRA LUZ MINHAS JUJUBINHAS...kkkk_**

**_É MUITO FÁCIL! VER ESSE BALÃOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO?_**

**_É SÓ CLICAR E DEIXAR A SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE CAP._**

**_PODEM ACREDITAR, NÃO MATA. :D_**

**_BEIJINHOS, AGORA REALMENTE FUIIII..._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


End file.
